Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs The World
by Mitchicus
Summary: Po and his friends have returned from defeating Shen, and Po addresses his feelings for Tigress to the feline. In order for them to be together, Po must face Tigress' Seven Evil Exes, and defeat them all to be with the one he loves. Violence, lang., sex.
1. Something That I Have Wanted

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 1: Something I've Wanted For a While

**A/N: Mitchicus, my OC is in this story, but I assure you that he is not the hero like he was in the series. Plus, his history and other traits are different, so just follow this story.**

_Mitchicus glared at her. _

"_Join me Tigress, and we can rule China together!" Mitchicus said in an evil tone._

"_Look at what you have become! You are so far from the one I fell in love with! What has happened to you?" Tigress asked._

_The White Tiger snarled. "I saw the light, Tigress…or you could say the darkness, which gives me strength." The tiger tightened his fist as he said this._

"_We cannot be together, Mitch. It just won't work out." Tigress said solemnly. _

_Mitch let out a loud laugh. "Is that just because you want to stay the way that your failure of a father taught you?"_

_Tigress roared and slashed at him with her claws. Mitch dodged her attack…almost. Tigress managed to drive one claw into his eyebrow, which drove over his eyelid and stopped at his cheek. A long gash was now on his face, and he shoved her away, grasping the wound with his paw. She wished that she did not have to hurt him…or scar him…but she felt that she had no choice when he denounced her adopted father. She eyed her boyfriend…and childhood friend._

_Mitchicus moved his bloody hand from the gash and roared in anger. _

"_You defend HIM? He hasn't even treated you like a daughter, only another student! You stupid bitch! I should kill you right now, but I'd prefer to give you a slow death…and you'll still be a virgin!" _

"_W-what do you mean?" Tigress asked worriedly. _

"_I will bring all your exes together, and we will ensure that you will never have another boyfriend! That is, a live one." Mitch chuckled evilly. _

"_You basterd!" Tigress roared. _

"_Am I?" Mitch asked._

_Tigress tightened her fists and growled through her fangs. _

_Mitch laughed again. "Goodbye, Tigress. I can only wish that you remain single, otherwise…" Mitch said as he backed up from her, "you will suffer heartbreak over your lover's death. We'll be watching you, more than you know."_

_The White Tiger vanished into the shadows, and Tigress sobbed loudly. _

* * *

><p>This happened five months after Po defeated Tai Lung. The relationship the two tigers had was secret. Master Shifu believed Mitchicus to be training in the northern mountains, but Mitch snuck into the Jade Palace to see Tigress occasionally. When the two broke up, and Tigress traveled to Gongmen City with Po and the others, she realized that she had feelings for him, but she did not want to show them. She wanted to be with him, but she feared that he would be killed by her exes. When Po "died", she was heartbroken. She felt as if a piece of herself had died with him. When she saw him alive, she never wanted to lose him again, but still did not want to risk his life for them to be together more than friends.<p>

A day has passed since the heroes of the Jade Palace returned to the Valley of Peace from Gongmen City. All of the villagers greeted them on their return and their defeat of Shen, and all was peaceful.

Po paced the kitchen, biting his claw with his teeth.

"I don't know dad! She's the kind of girl who will rip off your arms and legs and shove them down your throat if she's angry at you! I don't know if I should take the risk!" Po said worriedly.

Mr. Ping shook his head. "Po, if she showed such feelings for you at Gongmen City, you should probably take the chance. Though she may reject you, she'll understand why you asked her, and…well…not kill you in a brutal manner."

Po nodded nervously. "I know, I know! But what if she tells the others that I asked and she rejected me, then what do I do? My friends will laugh at my clumsy ways and make fun of me!"

Mr. Ping shook his head. "They wouldn't do that to their friend."

"Mantis certainly would!" Po said.

Mr. Ping nodded. "Maybe him, but not anyone else. Besides, your friends don't listen to him. You should tell Master Tigress your feelings."

Po sighed. "I'll try, just don't freak out if I don't come back in one piece."

Mr. Ping laughed. "You're exaggerating!" The goose frowned. "Wait, are you?"

Po shook his head and walked out of the noodle shop, and ascended the Thousand Steps of the Jade Palace. After taking several breaks on the way, Po finally reached the palace. He went to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and found the girl of his dreams meditating there. She pretended to not notice him, and listened to his every movement.

"Hey uh Tigress?" Po asked nervously.

"Yes Po?" Tigress asked, not turning her head to him.

"Do you think we can talk about something important, where no one can hear us?" Po asked.

"Sure thing Po." Tigress said as she got up and walked with him to Wu Dan Mountain.

They went on the top of the mountain and sat on some grass there. Po scratched his chin nervously, and Tigress noticed this.

"Po, is something wrong?" She asked him.

"No, I'm just a little nervous." Po said.

Tigress gave a light smile. "You shouldn't be nervous when you're around me."

"Well, I can't contain myself from being in awe of your awesomeness." Po said.

Tigress gave a light laugh, and Po's eyes widened.

"Wow, I've never done heard you laugh before." Po said, shocked.

Tigress nodded. "I haven't laughed for months…until now." She eyed him, and he was twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Po, something's on your mind."

Po looked at her. "What? No! Nothing's on my mind." Po lied.

"Po, I know you're lying. Please tell me the truth." Tigress said, giving him her amber eyes.

Po shivered under her sight and gave up. "Alright, it's hard for me to say to say what I'm about to say."

"What is it, Po?" Tigress asked.

Po looked at her, his paws shaking. "Tigress, I don't know how to begin. From the first time I saw you, I knew you were the coolest Kung Fu fighter to ever grace the planet. When I was chosen as Dragon Warrior, you rejected me. Even though it hurt to admire someone your entire life and then they diss you like that, I persevered so that I could maybe win your approval, and I guess I did after I defeated Tai Lung. When you hugged me at Gongmen, I thought you had feelings for me _more _than being friends. Tigress, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Tigress was speechless. She loved him also, but she had feared it would come to this. She now feared for his life more than ever.

"Po, as much I would love to be with you, I don't think it would work out." Tigress said, bowing her head. Po was sad at this, but he was glad that he wasn't dead already, for she had remained calm. "For you to be my boyfriend, you would have to face many…challenges." She said, eying him again.

Po took her hand and squeezed it. "I'll do anything if it means that I can be with you."

Tigress gave a light smile. "Thank you Po, but I don't want to lose you. Please, can we just stay friends, that way we can still be together?"

Po smiled. "No, if it's ok with you, I'd like to be with you, no matter the challenges. After all, I have been able to stop the worst villains in China, and it's getting pretty easy now."

Tigress' smile widened, and she leaned forward and kissed him. Po was shocked but then returned it, the two staying that way for minutes, but to them it lasted for hours. It was Po's first kiss, and the first time he'd ever been this close to the opposite sex before. Their lips left each other with a smack and they looked at each other, dumbstruck by the moment.

A hawk, who was watching the entire conversation from afar, grinned.

"Looks like Tigress has a lover." The hawk said before taking flight, and heading towards his evil allies.

**A/N: Po shares his feelings for Tigress, and the evil exes are alerted. This story isn't entirely like Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, but it takes some aspects of it. Next chapter: The Evil Exes. Tigress reveals to Po who he must face in order to be with the one that he loves. All readers should review this story on what you request and add this story to alerts, because it will be one hell of a ride. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	2. The Evil Exes

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 2: The Evil Exes

The hawk flew until he reached the northern mountains. A blizzard slowed him down, but he did not stop. He saw the temple he was looking for. It was alone in the side of a large mountain. The hawk dropped down to the steps and panted a few seconds before beginning his walk into it. He opened the doors and closed them behind him. He had only been here once before, and that was the meeting for the beginning of the brotherhood. It was a large hall with columns on the sides (like the Jade Palace's columns), and weapon racks were by the walls…aside from the piles of gold and silver. His leader had been busy. The hawk bowed and looked up at the throne at the end of the hall. The throne was golden with diamonds mixed in the ore, and Mitchicus was seated upon it, his legs hanging over the arm of the throne. The White Tiger's gash from Tigress was now a bright red scar. Mitch smiled when he saw the hawk and got up, patting him on the back.

"Hello, Blaze. What brings you back here, my old friend?" Mitchicus asked.

Blaze smiled. "Our good friend, Master Tigress, has just found another boyfriend."

Mitch grinned. "Then we must act quickly, otherwise we would not be keeping to our word now would we? Find them all! Drevan the panther, Bruno the Amur Leopard, Lucardo the Lion, Song the Spotted Leopard, and Tai Lung the Snow Leopard. We will all, including you, meet here as soon as possible to discuss what we will do to Tigress' new boyfriend. Now go!"

"Yes Mitchicus," Blaze said before running to the doors and opening them. He walked out of the temple and closed the doors before taking off towards the others.

Mitchicus sighed and looked around at his treasures. _I could use another pile, _Mitch thought. The White Tiger opened up the temple doors and closed them when he was outside of the temple, and went on all fours, galloping towards the nearest village.

* * *

><p>The Furious Five stood with Po, awaiting Master Shifu. The old master appeared and the students bowed. The old master turned to them.<p>

"Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis, you will all go to Qadon Village and ensure that area is not overrun by bandits. Po, you will remain with me at the Jade Palace until they return."

Po groaned. "Why do I always stay behind while the others get to have fun?"

Shifu smiled. "You won't miss much Po. The odds of them encountering any foes are highly unlikely. Besides, I will teach you a few new moves to perfect your Kung Fu. I wish you well on your journey, students."

The old master turned and left. The Five, excluding Tigress, also dispersed, readying for the trip. Tigress kissed Po on the cheek, making him blush.

"Be good to Shifu while we're gone. Goodbye Po." Tigress said before hugging Po.

Po returned the hug. "I will. Goodbye, Tigress."

Tigress smiled and walked with him to the courtyard, where the rest of the five waited patiently for her. Po wished them luck and they walked out of the Jade Palace, heading for the village.

* * *

><p>The sky was dark, and the Furious Five walked up a hill. They suddenly heard thunder several times, believing it to come from the sky. There was no lightning in the clouds.<p>

"Odd, thunder without lightning." Viper said.

They began to see smoke rising up into the air.

"Someone must be cooking." Mantis said.

They reached the top of the hill and looked down at the village. They all widened their eyes, horrified by what they saw. The village was on fire, and the inhabitants were fleeing from a single attacker, who wielded no weapons. The attacker was wearing a black cape with a hood, but they could not see his identity, let alone his species.

"Hurry, we have to save the villagers!" Tigress yelled before going on all fours and running down the mountain, her allies following the feline.

They went inside of the village, dodging falling debris and other hazards, and faced the attacker.

"Stop what you are doing, bandit!" Tigress commanded, going into a stance.

The figure turned and grinned. Mitchicus pulled the hood back, revealing his face. The Five, including Tigress backed up in fear. They all knew about him. He was a student of Oogway, his adopted son, and he trained Mitchicus in greater Kung Fu than even Tai Lung, teaching the tiger the legendary Lightning Strike. He was driven to be a savior…only to be the one that people would have to be saved from.

"Tigress honey," Mitchicus taunted, pulling his cloak off and throwing it to the side. Tigress eyed his muscles, still attracted to him for a second. A pile of gold and silver was on the street near him, for he had been rounding up the money in the village and had set it there. "I hear you have a new boyfriend." The Five looked at Tigress, who had a face of ferocity, knowing instantly that it was Po. They had seen the way she looked at and talked with Po, and they believed her to be with him ever since Tai Lung was defeated. Had this villain been less intimidating, they would all be teasing Tigress right now.

"The exes and I will deal with him soon, but now I must leave with my treasures." Mitchicus said as he gestured to the two bags of gold and silver.

"I'm afraid that you can't leave with these, Mitch." Tigress said.

Mitch raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you believe this must end with a fight. I warn you. You and your precious 'Furious Five' will leave bruised and broken after I'm done with you. Consider it mercy that I have not kicked your asses yet."

Tigress growled and charged at the White Tiger, along with her allies. Tigress tried to punch his face but the tiger dodged her attack, laughing. Mitchicus went low to the ground before hitting her with a double-punch to the chest, sending her through the air into a burning building. Tigress crashed through the wood and quickly got up, and then jumped back out of the burning building. She coughed a few times before charging at Mitch again.

Viper tried to latch on to Mitchicus' arm, but the White Tiger grabbed Viper's body and slapped Mantis with her own body, as if he was using nunchucks. Crane rushed at him and Mitchicus smiled, throwing the snake at him. Crane was hit by Viper and they both fell to the ground. Monkey and Tigress now faced Mitchicus, and the White Tiger waited for them to attack. Monkey lunged forward and performed a series of punches and kicks, each one being blocked by Mitch. Mitch grabbed Monkey by the tail and slammed him against the stone in the ground, knocking out the primate. Mitch took a deep breath and exhaled, and then faced his ex-girlfriend.

"You should have never betrayed me." Mitch said calmly.

Tigress snarled. "I betrayed you? What lie is that?"

Tigress roared and charged at Mitchicus with all the rage she had left. She sent him backwards, and she was kicking and punching him every time she got the chance. Tigress grabbed Mitch's arm with her claws, making him yell in pain and then pulled him towards her. She punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. She jumped into the air and tried to kick his face but the White Tiger grabbed her foot and threw her to the side. Mitch jumped to the ground and walked over to her. She tried to get up and he kicked her in the face, sending her back to the ground. Mitch grabbed her throat by one hand and picked her up, making her feet hang off of the ground. Mitch smiled and tightened his grip. She grabbed his hand, trying to get air.

"I can't kill a woman. Hell, I shouldn't even be hitting them." Mitchicus said, his grin widening. "Unlike most villains, I hold values that they don't. I will spare you and your friends. Take them with you and tell the Dragon Warrior that he better be ready for your exes. If he wants to play the game, he might as well play it well."

Mitch dropped her to the ground and she grasped her throat, gasping for air. Mitchicus picked up the gold and silver and left the cloak. He looked at her one last time, feeling remorse. He soon growled to himself and turned his back, heading back for the temple.

Po's eyes widened as his wounded friends walked into the Jade Palace.

"What happened?" Po asked worriedly.

"Someone I believe to be Tigress' ex-boyfriend beat us up." Crane answered.

Po looked at Tigress, who was looking at the ground and breathing heavily. Shifu rushed into the room and treated his students. They told him what had happened, and Shifu's ear twitched.

"I thought he was…gone…after the battle." Shifu said.

Po looked at Shifu in confusion. There was a lot of explaining to do.

"Tigress, tell Po about your love life and…Mitchicus…if you don't mind." Shifu said, walking out of the room.

Tigress winced and stood up, taking Po's hand and leading him to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She sat down under the tree and Po sat beside her.

"The tiger we fought today is Mitchicus. I don't know where to begin." Tigress said, scratching her whiskers. "I guess I'll start with my first boyfriend. He is a panther named Drevan. He was an orphan I knew after I was in the orphanage who lived in the Valley of Peace with his adopted parents. He was kind, funny, and loved me. But then he started stealing things for me, and I told him to stop but he would not do it. He went to prison many times, each time coming back even more different. He killed a villager when he was almost stopped in his robbery, and I never saw him again. Some said he fled to the mountains to escape execution. Next was Bruno the Amur Leopard. Bruno was a tough guy, and that's why I was with him. He started beating villagers, saying it was amusing and that I should enjoy it. It got so bad that he started killing a villager for beating him in cards, and Master Shifu came to stop him. Before Master Shifu could reach him, he fled to gods' know where. The next guy was a hawk named Blaze. Blaze was from some land outside of China, I can't remember, and had become a skilled Kung Fu master. He said that he wanted to bring me back with him to his home country but I refused, saying that my home was in China. Outraged, Blaze burned an entire village and vanished. Next was Lucardo. He is a lion who started dating me a few days after Blaze vanished. He later stated that he only liked me for my looks. He started hanging with other women, and in my anger I ripped out his mane. Lucardo said that manes never grew back and he slapped me before leaving for the mountains, saying that if I hadn't been such a good looking slut that he would have never changed from being a guard of villages to a mercenary. The next was Song, the female Snow Leopard."

Po's eyes widened. "S-song? As in the Ladies of the Shade Song?"

Tigress blushed and nodded. "I thought that if my ways with men were bad, maybe I would be better with women. She was nice at first, saying that she might pull away from her ways of stealing. I had never heard that she had been stealing before, and I yelled at her about it. She cried and ran away, swearing that she would never get away from stealing. At this time, Tai Lung had been in prison."

Po gasped. "You mean Tai Lung was your next…"

"boyfriend? Yes Po." Tigress said nodding. "He was imprisoned in Chor Gham, and Master Shifu sent members of the Five one at a time to make sure that the prison was still high-security and all the other things. I visited with and talked with Tai Lung on these trips, and I began to like it. I asked Tai Lung if he would like to be my boyfriend, and he said yes. I visited him more often than usual, but Master Shifu could not figure out why though. Tai Lung started liking me so much that he said that if I would let him out, he would never hurt anyone again, and he would be with me. I didn't believe him sadly because I thought it was an attempt to break out of prison for him, so I turned down his offer. After I said no, Tai Lung lowered his head and did not speak with me. I visited him more and more, hoping he could forgive me, but he never spoke with me again, let alone looked at me. After Tai Lung was defeated, Mitch came to me in secret. Now Mitch was someone different than the others. He said that I was the love of his life, and he was sorry that we could not have been together sooner. Mitch and I had grown up in the same village I lived in before I was orphaned, and he and his parents were attacked by bandits. Master Oogway spotted the cub and saved him, but was unable to save his parents. Oogway did not want to leave the cub, who had just been able to begin speaking, alone and helpless. Master Oogway took him to the mountains where he trained him in everything he knew. The wise master made Mitchicus his own son. After a life of training, Master Oogway told him to stay there and train, for the old master's time was nearly up. This was right before you were chosen as Dragon Warrior Po, and if he could not find any of the Furious Five to be the Dragon Warrior, it would have to be Mitchicus Oogway thought. Oogway had planned to return to Mitchicus to finish his training but Oogway ascended before he could return. Mitch waited and waited for his master, but no one came. Seeing that he would never return, Mitchicus disobeyed his master and father's orders and left for the Jade Palace to find me. He knew that I was in the Furious Five but had never gotten the chance in his entire life to come and see me again. Now he did, and he traveled here to find me. We immediately got together and were in the relationship in secret so Master Shifu would not find out. Mitch started wanting power he told me, and he was good enough to get it. I warned him of my other boyfriends' fates but he told me that he would never become evil as long as he had me." A tear came to Tigress' eye. "He began saying that he would take over the entire world for me, and he faced Shifu in order to do that. Mitchicus actually defeated Master Shifu while the rest of us, including you slept, and Mitch was about to kill Master Shifu when a vision caught the White Tiger. It was Oogway telling him that there was still good in him and that he was sorry for leaving him. Mitch spared Master Shifu and told him that he was leaving and he would never come back. Mitch still had an ego for taking over China though, and he came to me, saying that we could both rule it. I saw the darkness in his heart and refused this, also saying that we could no longer be together. Mitchicus denounced Master Shifu and I clawed his face, leaving a red scar over his eye. Mitch vowed that he would make me die a virgin and that I would never be able to be with anyone ever again, or they would die."

Po was shaking now. "And I'm the person that is allegedly going to die because I'm with you?"

Tigress nodded. "You are, Po."

"And do I have to defeat your seven evil exes? Song broke up with me a while ago, I guess that's why I'll have to face my own friend."

Tigress put a paw on his shoulder. "Pretty much. Honestly, I'm not as worried about you facing the others besides Mitchicus. He's the one you need to be more than prepared for."

**A/N: Mitchicus defeats the Furious Five and Tigress tells of her past love life. This chapter's song is "Anakin's Betrayal" by John Williams. This song sets the mood for the battle of Mitchicus versus the Furious Five and when Tigress tells of the change in Mitchicus. I know the battle wasn't that big here, but this is just the beginning. You will see much larger battles from chapter three to the end of the series so stay tuned. Next chapter: Bad Panther. Po fights Tigress' first exe, Drevan. As always, please add this to alerts so that you can keep up with this awesome story. Please read my other stories as well. Thanks for all the support so far! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	3. Bad Panther

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 3: Bad Panther

**A/N: I have some news for you guys! If you haven't checked it out already, I have a talk show with the KFP cast going called Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks. If you haven't checked out the Mitchicus series yet (KFP3: Rise of the White Tiger – KFP6: The Final Fate), then I recommend you check it out. I just got out my first non-Kung Fu Panda fanfic called Vietnam: Too Young To Die. This follows the lives of a group of friends as they battle in the Vietnam War. Also, I write this chapter after I have watched the Academy Awards. The top five for animation were two animations I don't think anyone recognized, Kung Fu Panda 2, Puss in Boots, and Rango. And guess who won? Rango! I was furious at how two good animations movies (KFP2 and Puss in Boots) were beaten by one of the worst movies I have ever seen. Hell, these are my views, and perhaps not too many people share my views. And now, back to the story…**

Mitchicus opened his eyes and yawned, rolling on the bed into Song, who was naked underneath the covers. She purred when she felt him underneath the covers and Mitch got out of the bed, putting on his shirt and sash. Song's eyes slowly opened and she smiled when she saw him.

Mitch smiled. "Thanks for one hell of a night Song; I'm glad that you came before everyone else."

Song's smile widened. "I'm glad you liked it."

Mitch reached into a drawer and pulled out a gold ring with a diamond on it.

Song saw this. "What's that?"

"It's nothing." Mitch lied.

The White Tiger looked at the inscription on the ring. _We Will Always Be Together, _it said. Mitch was going to propose to Tigress with this ring, and he had bought it with his own money…not stolen or anything. If only the inscription was true…at least not for him and her.

Mitch sighed and put the ring back in the drawer, closing it. He helped Song out of bed and she put on her clothes. The White Tiger went into a large room in the temple and set it up for the others. Mitch's ear twitched when he heard the main doors to the temple open and walked casually towards the main hall. He reached it and found them all: Drevan, Bruno, Blaze, Lucardo, and the infamous Tai Lung. Each one had a smirk on their faces. Song came out of the bedroom and stood beside Mitchicus, crossing her arms. The others ignored their suspicions, and waited for Mitchicus.

Mitch smiled. "Excellent work Blaze, you have brought them all…a day late."

Blaze smiled. "They wanted to sleep in Mitch."

Mitch nodded. "Sleep is good." The White Tiger's facial expression changed, and he bared his fangs. The others stepped back a step, fearful of him. "Unless it is not fucking urgent is sleep 'good'!" Mitch slammed his foot into the stone below him, creating a crater.

The White Tiger took a deep breath and exhaled. "Excuse my short fuse, we are wasting time. Follow me."

Mitchicus turned and led the others into the room he had prepared. There were weapon racks lining the walls and there was a wooden table in the middle of the room with a map of China on it. The exes gathered around it, and Mitch took a short sword from the racks and stabbed a part of the map.

"This is where Tigress and her friends are." He patted the dagger, which rested on the Valley of Peace. "This is like a game, gentlemen. I pray that you all come out of it alive. We will one at a time face her boyfriend, the Dragon Warrior. You all are confident in yourselves, so I do not fear you to be worried. Remember, this battle is with the Dragon Warrior, not with Tigress, the rest of the Furious Five, or Shifu. If they get in your way then you have no choice but to fight them as well. We will go in order, starting with Drevan, then Bruno, then Blaze, then Lucardo, then Song, then Tai Lung, and then myself. The objective is for one of us at least to survive and kill the Dragon Warrior. Will some of us die trying? Yes, but that is part of the game. Any questions?"

The others were silent.

Mitchicus grinned. "Good…very good. Now, I have planned a 'training exercise' for us to prepare against the Dragon Warrior. This is the Clan called 'Silver Arrows'." Mitch pointed to a coastline, but there was no large city or anything on the map. "They have their headquarters here, which serves as a harbor for their boats. They have quite a lot of men, but our superior training will overpower them. The clan has a leader that no one knows who it is…he is believed to be a former Kung Fu master, but we must not worry. He will fall by my hand certainly." Mitch scratched a circle around the coast with his claw. "The clan controls the coast, and is pirating trade boats there. When we get to the headquarters, we will find large sums of valuables there…all for your taking."

The others' smiles widened.

Tai Lung crossed his arms. "So how do we get in?"

Mitch grinned. "First, we will need weapons to make this easier." The White Tiger pointed to the racks. "Take your pick, just take only one." Mitch said, taking a Katana sword into his hands with its sheath attached. The White Tiger tied the sword to his side and gestured for the others.

The others, save Blaze, Song, and Tai Lung, hurried to the racks and picked their weapons. Drevan took an axe, Bruno took two Sais, and Lucardo took a double sided sword. Tai Lung never used weapons, only because he insisted on using his Kung Fu, and Blaze could not carry weapons while flying.

Mitch walked up to Song and said in a hushed tone, "why don't you get a weapon?"

Song looked at him. "I've never killed anyone, Mitch, and I don't plan to."

The others chatted among themselves, and Mitch scratched his scar. "Explain to me this; how will you be able to kill the Dragon Warrior if you can't kill other criminals? After all, you say that the Dragon Warrior was your friend before."

Song growled. "He _was _my friend…and boyfriend…but he betrayed me by saying that he would like to focus on getting to date another girl, and this was Tigress. I didn't say that I can't hurt anyone…I'll break all of his bones if I can, and I will defeat him. Besides, being his exe-girlfriend may make him feel sympathy for me…but now me towards him."

Mitch grinned. "I see your point. If you cannot kill him, then you must bring him to me so that I can finish the job for you."

Song nodded and walked away. Tai Lung walked up to Mitchicus and shook his hand.

"Thank God that I have something better to do than hide all the time, thanks to you assembling us." Tai Lung said grinning.

"You're welcome Tai." Mitch said, and then pulled him to the side of the room. "I'm worried about the others, honestly. Though I may look like the confident 'don't think about others' guy, that's not me…at least, not right now. I fear that the others…Drevan especially…will fall to the Dragon Warrior."

* * *

><p>Tigress explained everything to Master Shifu. From the fates of the others from her point of view to what Mitch said to her after he faced Shifu. After hearing everything, Master Shifu sighed.<p>

"Mitchicus…the one you loved…is gone. What is in his place is a raging monster, driven by his rage and lust for power. The only good thing about this situation is that he is not going to hurt you or anyone else…except Po. I apologize for not being a better father, Tigress…I just wanted to make sure that you never ended up like Tai Lung. I give you my blessings, and you and Po may be together as long as you wish. I should have been more lenient towards you before, but I hope it helps."

Tigress picked Master Shifu up and hugged him. "Thank you dad! Err…I mean…Master Shifu."

Tigress set down Shifu and he smiled. "No, you may call me dad if you wish. It's the least I can do to hear you call me that."

Po walked into the room and bowed. "Uh…am I interrupting anything?"

Tigress shook her head. "No, I was just leaving."

She walked past Po, brushing her tail against his leg and made his face turn a bright red. She giggled to herself and walked out. Shifu chuckled to himself and went up to Po.

"What is it, Dragon Warrior?" He asked.

Po scratched the back of his head. "Well, I am going to have to face Song, who was my friend and girlfriend a while ago. I was wondering what I should do when I have to fight her."

Shifu felt his beard. "This is complicated. I fear that she will not show any remorse when she fights you…and you will feel remorse for her."

"What am I to do, Master?" Po asked.

"When you face each of these…exes…you do not have to kill them. You have the choice to either kill them, or to spare them and put them in prison. Perhaps the second option might work for her." Shifu replied.

"What about Tai Lung or Mitchicus?" Po asked.

"Kill them…if capture is not an option. I hate having to answer a question like that about my son and one of Master Oogway's students, but I have to." Shifu said.

Po bowed. "Thank you, Master Shifu." The panda said before leaving the old master alone.

Shifu sighed, and then looked at a painting of Master Oogway nearby. "If only these battles could be avoided, master."

* * *

><p>The group reached a small pirating village and went to the docks there. The sky was dark, and a thunderstorm began to fall upon them. A heavy rain began, and lightning streaked across the sky.<p>

Mitchicus raised his hands and smiled, feeling the rain. "We're at an advantage."

"How?" Lucardo asked.

"One, the lightning gives _me_ power. Two, the clan will have a hard time noticing us sneak into their headquarters." Mitch said, and then walked to a clouded leopard wearing a straw hat. The leopard was standing in front of a boat, and his arms were crossed. Mitch pulled a bag of yen out of his pocket and handed it to the Clouded Leopard. The pirate opened the bag and counted the money inside.

The leopard looked up at Mitch and stepped aside. "The boat's yours, happy hunting."

Mitch nodded and hopped onto the boat, helping the others onto it. They positioned the mast and the boat went off into the choppy waters of the sea. The trip was considerably long because of the storm, but they soon saw the camp of the 'Silver Arrows' in the distance. Mitch halted the boat and readied the others.

"Song, you have volunteered to stay with the boat, correct?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Song said.

"Good, wait for a signal via flaming arrow. Everyone else, I hope that you can all swim. If you drown…don't scream. Blaze, I need you in the air and taking out their guards silently…unless they are alerted."

"Got it."

"Now, let's go." Mitch said, diving into the water. The White Tiger never took a breath for air and headed for the shore.

Lucardo growled. "Damn, is there any other way?"

The others laughed. Tai Lung walked up to Lucardo and chuckled. "Nope. It figures, since lions have always been bitches when it comes to water."

Tai Lung dove in, and so did the others…except Lucardo. On the boat were now only Blaze, Song, and the mane-less lion. Blaze went into the air, and Lucardo growled, slowly going into the water and swimming towards the shore.

Mitch stuck his eyes out of the water and scanned the docks. There was one guard in front of him with his back to the mostly submerged tiger. Mitch saw Blaze in the air and gestured to another nearby guard. Blaze nodded and made a slow descent to the guard. Mitch dug his claws into the dock and pulled himself up. The thunder and rain made hearing hard, especially for the guard in front of him. Mitch crouched low to the ground and went right behind the wolf. Still, the guard did not notice him. Mitch stood up and covered the wolf's mouth with the tiger's paw. The guard tried to yell but it was muffled under Mitch's paw and the thunder. Using his other paw, Mitch snapped the wolf's neck and quietly dropped its body into the water. The other guard saw Mitch and fired an arrow at the tiger. Mitchicus caught the arrow in midair and smiled at the guard, whose jaw dropped in shock. The guard turned to see Blaze descend upon him and rip out his throat with his talons. Mitch nodded to Blaze and the hawk took off again, looking for other prey.

The White Tiger helped the others onto the dock and they all crouched to the ground. Mitch led them forward, and they hugged the wall of a nearby building. Mitch opened the door and the others entered it. There were three sleeping guards, but Drevan and Bruno killed them silently as soon as they got into the building. Another door swung open, and a guard faced them. Acting quickly, Mitch kicked a knife from a table into the air, and punched the back of the knife towards the guard. The knife sailed through the air at the guard, but the guard managed to yell one word; _intruders_. The knife landed in the wolf's chest and threw him into a nearby wall. He gurgled and then slumped over, dead.

Bells began to ring, signaling to the others that there were intruders in the camp.

"They're on to us! Go loud!" Mitch yelled, drawing his Katana Sword.

The others ran out of the building and began fighting the clan's soldiers. Mitch ran outside and blocked an attack from a leopard and shoved him backwards before spinning in a circle, slicing the leopard's head clean off. The body and head fell to the ground and Mitch cut the abdomen of a wolf before impaling another. His confederates were fighting the others with ease, and Blaze made constant strikes on the soldiers from above.

An explosion destroyed a nearby building and Mitch and his allies looked to see what caused it. A cannon…exactly the same as the ones Lord Shen used…had fired at them. Blaze tried to take out the cannon but was kept away from it by archers guarding it. The cannon aimed for Mitch's allies, and they were unable to escape its blast. Mitch sheathed his sword and rushed in front of them, and then cannon fired, sending a burning cannonball at the White Tiger. Mitch deflected the cannonball, sending it into a nearby group of soldiers. Mitch's foes were blown to pieces by a direct hit from the cannonball.

Another cannonball was fired, and Mitch caught it with one hand. The White Tiger grinned at those manning the cannon and threw it back at them, destroying the cannon, the crew, and the archers that guarded it.

"Shit Mitch, glad you're on our side." Bruno said.

Mitch grinned and nodded. The White Tiger dodged a wolf's blade and broke his arm before clawing open his throat. Mitchicus threw his body to the ground and drew his blade.

A rush of new soldiers separated Mitch from his allies and they all charged at him at once. Mitch jumped into the air, spinning in a circle while slicing with his blade. The White Tiger landed on the ground and the bodies of all of those that attacked him fell to the ground…with their heads separated from their bodies.

The rest of the soldiers' numbers thinned, and Mitch looked at the headquarters, a three story building. Mitch sheathed his sword and signaled to the others that he was heading for it, and he went on all fours, running towards the building. A group of soldiers charged at him to stop him from reaching it, and Mitch punched and kicked them to the side, not stopping to face them. Mitch leapt into the air and grabbed onto the building with his claws. He slipped at first but then began to climb up. He was headed to the third floor, where there was a balcony with archers trying to fire at Blaze as the hawk attacked the soldiers. They heard Mitch climbing, and leaned over the edge, firing their arrows at him. Mitchicus would jump to another part of the wall or block them with one hand at a time to escape the arrows. He reached the balcony and grabbed two archers by their throats, and threw them over the balcony. They landed on the ground, killed on impact. As soon as they were over the edge, the last archer there fired an arrow at Mitch. The White Tiger deflected the arrow, and it landed in the throat of its sender. The archer dropped his bow and grabbed his throat, backing up and falling over the edge.

Mitch heard the doors lock and laughed as he charged his fists with electric energy.

* * *

><p>Noru sat with his legs crossed, facing a stand with candles on it. He was a large African Lion, with light red eyes. The world around him was ignored, and he took a deep breath as the door behind him exploded, killing his guards near it and impaling a few others with wood.<p>

The room was filled with smoke, and the rain from the outside was heard. The Smoke cleared, and Mitchicus stood in the doorway. The White Tiger smiled, and lightning flashed, illuminating the tiger. His hands had electricity pulsing out of them, and he closed his hands, taking it away.

"Noru, it's been a long time." Mitch said, walking into the room.

"Mitchicus, always the most powerful I see. Nothing has changed." Noru said.

Noru had moved from Africa with his sister at a young age, to escape civil wars there. They traveled to China with their parents, out to find better lives. Master Oogway encountered the family on one of his travels and saw potential in the young cub. The old master asked Noru's parents if the cub could come with Master Oogway and live a life of being a Kung Fu master. His parents saw this as an opportunity for their son to have a better life, and they left the cub with the creator of Kung Fu. Noru's sister and parents eventually found work in a village elsewhere.

Noru trained with Master Oogway continuously until Mitchicus came. Master Oogway took Mitch in right after his parents were killed, and the old master focused on training Mitchicus instead of Noru. Noru, the same age as Mitch and also a pre-teen at the time, believed that his master no longer cared for him. Noru ran away and found his parents, and Master Oogway never went after Noru. The lion continued to train by himself, and even trained his sister in the art. His sister was three years younger than him and eagerly learned the art for self-defense. When he became a late-teen, Noru set off for the "trading business". Noru assured his parents this would give him a better life, and he never saw them again.

"Tell me Noru, why did you run away?" Mitchicus asked.

Noru stood up and faced him. "I believed that I had enough training, so I left to find my family."

Mitch laughed. "We both know that you are lying. Is it that I got all the attention?"

"And look where it got you." Noru said, tightening his fists.

Mitchicus made a low growl. "It seems we have one thing in common, Noru. We both strayed away from the 'correct' path. I became evil; you became a murderous leader of pirates."

"True. Say, are you still with Tigress?" Noru said grinning.

Mitch snarled and kicked a nearby column. The column fell into many chunks, and Mitch kicked a large chunk at Noru. Noru redirected it and turned to see Mitch punch him in the face. The lion growled and fell backwards. Noru drew his sword and charged at Mitch. The White Tiger backed up as Noru swung at him, dodging his attacks and then grabbing Noru's arm and squeezing it. Noru dropped the sword and Mitch made a round-house kick, hitting Noru in the chest and sending him into a nearby column. Noru groaned and picked up his sword. The lion yelled and swung at Mitch. The White Tiger drew his blade and blocked his opponent's sword, and the two's blades were crossed, seeing which one was stronger. Mitch held his sword with one hand, and Noru with two.

"I can feel your anger, Noru. You hate me for making you leave. Unleash it on me, now!" Mitch yelled.

Noru roared and threw Mitch backwards, making the tiger stagger a bit. The lion started furiously swinging at Mitch, and the tiger continued to block his attacks. Noru did manage to knock Mitch's Katana out of his hands, and Mitch watched as his sword pierced a nearby column.

Mitch grinned. "Very good, but I was never that good with a sword."

Noru swung his sword again and Mitch rolled out of the way. Mitch got up and faced Noru.

"Kill me, Noru!" He commanded.

Noru roared and swung at him. Mitch grabbed his adversary's sword by the blade with one hand, and Mitch's hand began to bleed. Blood dripped to the ground and Mitch smiled, ignoring the pain. Mitch snapped Noru's blade with his hand and punched Noru in the face, sending him to the floor.

Mitch wiped the increasing amount of blood from his hand onto his black pants and laughed. Noru pretended to be defeated, and secretly drew a dagger from its sheath. Mitch knew that he was not defeated, and waited for his attack.

Noru got up and turned quickly, slashing at the White Tiger with the knife in his hand. Mitch dodged his attacks and knocked the knife out of his hand before hitting him in the face with his elbow. Noru fell to the ground and struggled to get up. Mitch kicked him back to the ground, making the lion groan.

"You shouldn't have left Master Oogway. Perhaps you would have made a more challenging fight if you had just trained with him more." Mitch said as he picked him up by the throat and threw him into a nearby column. The column fell apart and Mitch picked him up again, this time throwing him through the roof.

Noru went through the roof and landed on top of it, struggling to get up. Another part of the roof exploded as Mitch went through it and faced the lion, grinning evilly.

The rain was still falling hard, and lightning flashed around them. The sea behind Noru was raging, and the waves crashed against the harbor. Mitch paced back and forth the rooftop, eying the lion…waiting for him to strike again.

Noru ran forward and started throwing punches at the tiger. Mitch blocked them all until one hit the tiger in the jaw, making him stagger backwards. Noru punched again and Mitch grabbed his hand, and began to squeeze. Noru growled as his hand popped and Mitch punched him in the chest with his free hand, knocking the air out of the lion. Mitch kneed Noru to the face, and sent the lion into the air. Mitch jumped into the air and kicked Noru in the chest, sending him back through the roof and hitting the floor of the room they had just fought in. Mitch, still in midair, retracted his claws and went through the roof, his claws headed for Noru's throat. The lion rolled out of the way and Mitch's claws drove into the floor. Mitch tugged a few times and finally pulled out his claws, and then sheathed them.

Mitch faced Noru and laughed evilly. "I never thought that we would ever see each other again…and I never thought that we would actually face each other ever. But here we are…and I couldn't have dreamed of this moment."

Mitchicus roared and went on all fours, charging at Noru. The lion went into a stance and waited for Mitch. Noru swung his fist at Mitch but the tiger dodged it. Mitchicus hit Noru several times, making the lion bleed and stagger backwards. Mitch hit him in the chest with a double punch, making him groan and wince. Noru close his eyes and opened them as he saw Mitch in the air, coming straight for him. Mitch dug his claws into Noru's shoulders and shoved him through the wall, and the tiger went with him. The two fell through the air, Mitch on top of Noru with his claws still in his shoulders and his fangs bared at Noru. The sea was below them, and they crashed into a shallow part of it. The water there was knee-deep, and Noru crashed into it. The impact broke many of Noru's bones, and he was done fighting mostly…but he was not dead. Mitch pulled his claws from Noru's shoulders and grabbed the lion's throat with both of his hands. Noru looked at him, and Mitchicus grinned.

"Goodbye, Noru." Mitch said before shoving Noru's head underwater.

The lion punched at Mitch's sides with his hands, and began digging his claws into the tiger's sides. Mitchicus ignored the pain and continued to drown him. Noru hit him one last time before going limp, and Mitch knew that his fellow Kung Fu master was dead.

The White Tiger stood up, and walked out of the water. The storm was dying down, and a flaming arrow shot into the air, the signal. Mitch took a deep breath and exhaled, finding the others. Many of them carried money or other precious items, and Song in the boat was coming into view.

Mitch bandaged up his hand as he sat with the others at the harbor, waiting for Song to reach them. No one had any injuries whatsoever besides Mitchicus.

"What happened there?" Tai Lung asked.

Mitch looked up at him. "I grabbed their leader's sword as he swung it at me, and broke his sword with my bleeding hand."

"Whoa, that's pretty bad-ass." Bruno said smiling.

Mitch laughed and nodded. The White Tiger looked at Drevan, who was talking with Lucardo.

"Drevan," Mitch said, and the panther turned to him. "When we get back in the boat, we will move down the coast and drop you off to face the Dragon Warrior."

Drevan nodded. "He will fall by my hand."

* * *

><p>Po walked with Tigress through the streets of the Valley of Peace. The day was sunny and peaceful.<p>

"So my little panda, what are we going to do today?" Tigress asked Po.

Po scratched his cheek. "I could take you to lunch…like…somewhere other than my dad's place."

Tigress smiled. "That would be good."

Suddenly, screams were heard, followed by growls. Po and Tigress rushed through the streets to find the attackers of the valley, and came face to face with Drevan the panther.

"You are the Dragon Warrior?" Drevan said laughing.

"Yeah I know. It's quite a shock." Po said.

Drevan turned to Tigress. "Hello beautiful. Is this guy going to end up like the rest of us?"

"Nope, and he's going to kick your ass now." Tigress said growling.

"I'd like to see him do it." Drevan said going into a stance.

Po looked at Tigress. "Wait, I fight right now?"

"Yeah Po," Tigress said shaking her head.

"Ok. Prepare to feel the thunder!" Po said as he went into a stance.

Tigress moved out of the way and Drevan snarled, and began charging at Po. The panther began hitting Po in the chest furiously and the panda began to laugh.

"That tickles." Po said laughing.

Drevan jumped into the air and kicked Po in the face, sending him into a cart behind him. Luckily, all of the villagers had cleared out of the area when Drevan arrived, and Shifu did not send anyone to face Drevan, knowing it was the first evil exe.

Po rolled out of the way as Drevan kicked the cart, trying to hit Po. Po got up and went behind the panther and hit him with a double punch. Drevan fell into the stone wall in front of him and growled, facing the panda.

Drevan growled and began punching and kicking the panda with all of his strength. Po blocked most of the attacks but a few kicks hit the panda in the sides. Po grabbed Drevan's arm and picked him up. Drevan began punching Po's back to release him, but the panda did not let him down. Po began to spin with the panther in his arms and threw him into a building.

Drevan went through stone and crashed into a kitchen. A pot of boiling water, left by one of the villagers who fled from their house, fell on Drevan's head. The panther winced from the boiling water and slammed the ground beside him with his fist.

"Did you see that! That was an epic throw!" Po said to Tigress.

Tigress smiled. "That was pretty nice. Look out!"

Po turned and saw Drevan land a powerful kick on him. The panda was fired backwards, and plowed through several columns below a shop. The columns were support to it, and the building shook when three of the columns were knocked over by Po.

The panda stood up and saw the panther walking towards him, kicking another column and knocking it over.

"Be careful! The building can't take much more!" Po said to Drevan.

"I do not care!" Drevan yelled as he kicked over another column.

Drevan glared at Po with rage and anger. _How can a panda defeat me?, _Drevan thought. _He's just a panda! He will not defeat me!_

"You will die now, panda!" Drevan yelled as he charged at Po.

Po blocked his attacks and hit Drevan in the face with his fist. The panther growled and continued to attack. Drevan jumped and tried to kick Po but the panda rolled out of the way and the panther kicked over another column. Drevan roared and punched Po in the face, sending him back into a column. The column was about to fall but Po tried stabilized it. Drevan hit Po in the face, sending him to the ground and knocking over the column. The building groaned and shook violently.

Drevan did not care if the building fell on his head, all he wanted was the panda to be dead. Drevan tried to kick Po while he was on the ground but the panda grabbed his foot and shoved him backwards. Drevan staggered and Po stood back up. The panda jumped into the air and double kicked the panther, sending him into another column. The column fell over and the building shook more than it had ever before.

Po's eyes widened and he ran out of the building, diving to the ground once he was out. Tigress rushed to his side and they both looked back at the building. Drevan stood up and looked at Po, snarling. He stopped snarling when he saw the building shaking. Drevan closed his eyes, knowing that he had no time of escape and that his end had come. The building collapsed on top of him, and Drevan was dead. Smoke came out of the building and Po and Tigress coughed.

"You did it, Po." Tigress said hugging him.

"Thanks, but there's six more to go." Po said smiling at her.

Mitchicus watched from a rooftop of one of the houses nearby. The tiger was too far away for them to notice him, but he saw the entire battle and heard the Dragon Warrior.

Mitchicus grinned. "You are correct, Dragon Warrior." Mitch said as if to himself, not loud enough for the two to hear. "This has only just begun."

**A/N: Mitchicus leads the exes on a raid and Po defeats Drevan. We have three songs to describe the battles in this chapter. The first song is "Invincible" by Two Steps From Hell. This song sets the mood for the battle with Mitch and his allies against Noru's soldiers. The second song is "Shifu Faces Tai Lung" from Kung Fu Panda, by Hans Zimmer and John Powell. This song sets the mood for the battle between Mitchicus and Noru. The third song is "To Glory" by Two Steps From Hell. This song sets the mood for the battle between Po and Drevan. Next chapter: I'm Seeing Spots. Po faces Bruno, the second evil exe. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	4. I'm Seeing Spots

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 4: I'm Seeing Spots

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to all of the people that have helped and encouraged me to continue writing this story. I'd also like to get your opinion for something. Would you guys like a sequel to this story? **

Mitchicus hopped from rooftop to rooftop until he got out of the city. He then walked all of the way back to the temple. The journey took a day, and Mitch found the others waiting for his return.

"Did he make it?" Lucardo asked.

Mitch shook his head. "The fool killed himself in the process of trying to kill the Dragon Warrior. What a fucking idiot."

Lucardo sighed. "I guess Bruno's next."

Bruno growled and picked the lion up by his throat.

"I meant to go and face the Dragon Warrior!" Lucardo lied as he gasped for air.

"Fuck off." Bruno said as he dropped him to the ground.

Mitch put his hand on Bruno's shoulder. "Try your hardest and you will kill the Dragon Warrior."

"I will." Bruno said as he turned from them and left the temple.

The others dispersed and began talking among themselves, and Song walked up to Mitch.

"Do you think he will die as well?" Song asked.

Mitch sighed. "Yes, and I just lied to him. I fear that most of us will perish to the Dragon Warrior at this rate."

"Then who will be able to defeat him?"

"I believe that you, Tai Lung, and I will be the only ones that can defeat him. You might make him underestimate your agenda, Tai Lung is much stronger than what he was before, and I…" Mitch said, turning to face his gold. "I am the most powerful Kung Fu master to walk the earth. Nothing will be able to stop me."

Song nodded. "I believe in you."

"Thanks." Mitch said.

The night came, and everyone went to sleep. Song went into another room, for Mitch was not in the mood for romance right then. Mitch lied on his bed and closed his eyes, before he was caught into a dream.

Mitchicus stood on Wu Dan Mountain, and he turned to see the Jade Palace burning in flames. The White Tiger smiled at this and turned to see two White Tigers. One had blue eyes like himself; the other had bright red eyes. Mitch's eyes widened. They were two versions of himself. The one with red eyes was the evil inside of him, and the one with the blue eyes was the good inside of him.

"You show too much mercy for your exe-girlfriend, Mitch. When you kill the Dragon Warrior, kill her as well." Evil said.

"Don't listen to him! Do not face the Dragon Warrior or your exe-girlfriend! Your current path will lead to your demise!" Good said.

Evil punched Good, and the tiger fell to the ground.

"The good in you lies, Mitchicus. You are the most powerful Kung Fu master to ever walk. Nothing will stop you." Evil said smiling.

"I like that." Mitch said crossing his arms.

"When you defeat the Dragon Warrior, nothing will be able to stop you; the Imperial Army, the Furious Five, anything. All of China will be yours." Evil said.

"If only there was one for me to be with." Mitch said bowing his head.

"There is someone." Good said rising off of the ground. "One who has been heartbroken because you have killed her only family left. Do not conquer China and she will be yours."

"Lies!" Evil shouted as he kicked Good to the ground. "The good in you is defeated, yet it tries to bring you back to its weakness."

Mitch growled. "Yes it does, but I will not listen to it."

"Excellent. Love can weaken you, and you are not following it." Evil said smiling.

"Besides, why stop with China, when all of the world can be mine? The Imperial Army will follow me into battle, and we will crush all resistance to my will." Mitchicus said grinning.

"An excellent plan. You will certainly make a ruler to be known for eternity."

"Mitch, you will not survive if you continue on! If you are defeated by the Dragon Warrior, you will most likely die." Good said.

"He will not defeat me! Even if he did, I would take him with me to the afterlife." Mitchicus said.

"You know that this path you take is into darkness. True power is with the good." The blue eyed clone said.

Mitch slashed at him with his claws and he woke up from his dream. Mitch put on his shirt and got out of bed, and then walked out of the temple. He was caught in a vision and saw a shadowy figure surrounded by bandits. The figure raised its head.

"Save me." It said.

Mitch snapped out of the vision and looked over the mountains. For some reason, he knew just where to look. Mitch went on all fours, and went over the mountains. He reached a snowy plateau and saw a large house with smoke coming from a chimney. _This must be it, _Mitch thought. The White Tiger ran to the front of the house and opened up the door. There was a bloodied tiger on the floor, and a group of wolves were around her. Their leader held a bloody club and did not notice Mitchicus.

"Where is it, Tera?" The leader demanded.

The tigress looked up at Mitch, and so did the wolves.

"What do you want?" The leader demanded.

"Isn't it wrong to hit women?" Mitch said popping his knuckles.

"This is none of your business, tiger." The leader said growling.

"I just made it my business." Mitchicus said smirking.

The wolf snarled and ordered his men after Mitch. A wolf swung a club at Mitch and the tiger knocked it out of his hand before kicking him into a nearby wall. Mitch kicked the sword out of a wolf's hands and clawed his throat out. Mitchicus then double-kicked two wolves out the door. A wolf charged at Mitch with a spear, and Mitch grabbed it and threw it to the side before grabbing his opponent's neck and snapping it. Mitch dropped the body to the floor and faced five more enemies, who charged at him. Mitch put his right foot back and pulled his hands back, forming fist. Mitch charged the energy and fired. Lightning streaked out of his fists and struck his opponents. The shock killed them, and their smoking bodies fell to the ground. Only the leader was left.

"What the fuck are you?" The leader asked.

Mitch grinned and pulled his fists back. "Your worst fucking nightmare."

The White Tiger fired a blast of blue fire, incinerating the wolf. The blue fire died down, exposing a pile of ashes. Mitch waved and then closed his hands, extinguishing the flames that rested there.

Mitch walked over to the tiger and helped her up. In many ways, she resembled his exe-girlfriend Tigress. However, she was much older than the leader of the Furious Five.

"Thank you for saving me…they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted." Tera said.

"You're welcome. May I ask why you contacted me of all people in a vision? I'm no hero; I am a murderer, and I do not regret my sins." Mitchicus said.

"I contacted you because _you _are the one that needs help." She replied.

"Me? Lady, I believe I am the one that saved you." Mitch said.

"You are waging a battle within yourself, Mitchicus. I am trying to save you." Tera said.

"You think that I will die on my path? I am invincible, nothing can kill me!"

"No one is invincible." Tera said giving a light smile. "I beg of you, please abandon your path to 'power'. Your life is already filled with pain and suffering, and it will only lead to more."

Mitch raised his eyebrows, considering this, but then growled. "I'll never turn back! You shouldn't try and turn your rescuer against you. What did they want?"

Tera sighed. "They wanted a mystical vial that I possess."

Mitch raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It is called the Vial of Healing. The one who drinks it is healed of any injuries…even mortal."

"I see." Mitch said crossing his arms.

"Their leader wanted it for himself or as something to sell for a high price to someone else. Mitchicus, I would like to give you this vial." The tigress said before walking over to a shelf and scanning through many different vials until she found the one she was looking for.

"Why me? I don't need it." Mitch said.

Tera sighed and handed him the vial. "You will need it more than you think."

Tera led him out of the house and he stood in the snow. The tiger turned to her.

"Well…thanks for the vial I guess." Mitchicus said.

"Say hello to my daughter for me." Tera said smiling.

"Wait…who is your daughter?"

* * *

><p>Po walked through the Valley of Peace with Tigress once again. They had just eaten lunch, and it had only been two days since Po defeated Drevan.<p>

"So, when do I have to fight the next exe?" Po asked.

Tigress pursed her lips. "I don't know. Could be a while or sometime soon."

"I believe it is soon." Bruno said drawing two Sais.

At seeing the knives, the villagers yelled and screamed, and then ran as far as they could get from the upcoming battle.

"Gods, can't we get a break around here?" Po asked.

"Nope," Bruno said laughing.

"Uh, I just ate lunch, so I may not be my best in Kung Fu. Is it possible that we could delay this fight an hour or so?" Po asked.

"No, you could have been more prepared for a battle at any moment in the day. We fight now!" Bruno said before he charged at Po with his Sais.

Tigress moved out of the way and Bruno charged at Po. The leopard slashed at the panda with his Sais, and the panda dodged each of these attacks. Po put his foot back and double punched Bruno, sending him into a building. Bruno plowed through the stone and fell into a living room. The leopard growled and picked up his knives. He ran out and jumped into the air, managing to slice a bit of fur off of the panda in his attack. Bruno kicked Po's leg, making the panda stagger backwards. Po knocked a Sais out of Bruno's hand and hit him with his stomach. Bruno slammed into a bamboo tree and the bamboo fell on his head. Bruno roared and threw the bamboo to the side. The leopard picked up his Sais and slashed at Po again. The panda kicked the knife out of his hand and tried to punch Bruno in the face. The Amur Leopard ducked and punched Po in the stomach, only causing the panda to channel that energy and hit Bruno with a double punch. Bruno fell backwards, rolling several times and hitting the side of a building. Bruno charged at Po, and the panda readied to block him. Bruno slid out of Po's way as the panda lunged at him. Bruno kicked Po into the air and then kicked him into a large building. Po went through the stone and slowly got up. He climbed up the stairs to the roof, and waited for Bruno. The Amur Leopard climbed up the wall with his claws and jumped onto the roof.

"Drevan was not like me. I'm a much bigger opponent!" Bruno said and punched Po in the face, sending him backwards.

Meanwhile, Tigress had climbed up onto another building to watch the battle. Her eyes filled with fear, she watched her love battle Bruno.

Bruno kicked Po in the chest, sending the panda backwards. Bruno jumped into the air and tried to kick Po's face. Po grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground. Bruno growled and kicked his opponent's hand to the side and got back up. Bruno punched Po in the face several times, and then kicked him to the ground.

Tigress' eyes widened, and she was not able to say a word.

"Goodbye, Dragon Warrior." Bruno said grinning and retracting his claws.

Bruno jumped into the air and headed for Po's throat. The panda smiled and kicked Bruno in the chest. The Amur Leopard was sent over the edge, and yelled as he fell to the stone ground. The ground shook, and the impact broke the Amur Leopard's neck. The second evil-exe was dead.

Po panted on walked down the stairs, finding Tigress outside of the building. She hugged him and cried.

"What's wrong?" Po asked.

"You nearly died. Don't ever do that again." Tigress said crying.

"Ok, I won't let it happen again." Po said.

Tigress wiped her eyes and smiled. "Good job, Po."

Blaze watched from afar and the hawk sighed.

"Looks like it's up to me now." Blaze said as he took flight, and began his descent towards the unsuspecting Dragon Warrior.

**A/N: Po defeats the Second Evil Exe, Bruno. This chapter's song is "Protectors of the Earth" by Two Steps From Hell. This song sets the mood for the battle between Po and Bruno. Please continue to review, and please state if you would like to see a sequel to this story (I have already put things foreshadowing the sequel if I make it, but you have to figure out if it will come in the sequel or in this current story). Next chapter: Birds That Become Prey. Po faces Blaze the hawk, the third Evil Exe. I must warn you all; this next chapter has a battle and then a _love scene_ between Po and Tigress. There will be plenty of warnings of when it will come, but I want everyone to be aware of it. After all, this is an M rated story. Please review, share, comment (tell me if you would like a sequel), and please, no flames!**


	5. Lion Meat

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 6: Lion Meat

**A/N: If you have not read chapter 5 because of the love scene, I urge everyone to, otherwise you will miss important things before _that _happens. **

Mitch paced the main hall, and the others stood in front of him.

"It looks like they didn't make it." Mitch said and then sighed. "Lucardo, it is your turn. I want you to use every low-down dirty trick that you can think of, and you will succeed."

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck me." Lucardo said as he walked out of the temple and closed the doors behind him.

The group dispersed and Mitch went to his room with Song. Tai Lung went to his room and went to sleep. The Snow Leopard awoke early in the morning to hearing moans and grunts from Mitchicus and Song, and Tai Lung growled. _Must this happen every night? _The Snow Leopard thought. Tai Lung walked past Mitch's room and covered his ears so that he did not hear them in pleasure, and he walked out of the temple to the nearest bandit village to gamble the money that he took from the pirates' headquarters.

Mitchicus opened his eyes slowly and awoke from a long night of mating to find his hand pressed against Song's crevice, and her tail wrapped around his hand. _Well, so much for getting up early, _Mitch thought. Mitch laid back and closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep; but he never went to back to sleep. Around thirty minutes later, Song slowly woke up and found her tail wrapped around his hand. She knew that he was not asleep and rolled on top of the tiger. Mitch's eyes snapped open and she kissed him passionately. When they broke the kiss, Song grinned at him seductively.

"Did you think that we wouldn't get another round in?"

Thirty minutes later…

Song fell beside Mitch and they both panted loudly. Song moved her naked body as close as she could to Mitch, and purred loudly.

"Damn Song, you still make me work for that." Mitchicus said as his breathing slowed.

"But you still like it, don't you?" Song whimpered.

"Hell yeah."

Song giggled and wrapped her arms around him, continuing to purr. Both of their ears perked up as they heard the doors to the temple open. Mitch heard many footsteps.

"Is that Tai Lung?"

Mitch got out of the bed and put on his pants. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Don't come out unless I come to get you."

Song nodded. "Be careful."

Mitch stitched his vest on himself. "I will."

The White Tiger opened up the door and silently closed it, and then proceeded to the main hall of the temple.

* * *

><p>Po stood with Master Shifu outside of the Hall of Heroes.<p>

"Excellent work so far on your battles against these villains. How many more are left?" Master Shifu asked.

"There are four left, and then it's over." Po said.

Shifu nodded. "I am confident in you defeating them. You have become very powerful Po. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Master Shifu." Po said bowing.

"Shifu, get out of here so we can fight." Lucardo said as he leaned against a column, unknown to the two before.

Po and Master Shifu turned around and faced the lion. Shifu nodded and looked at Po.

"This is your battle…good luck." Shifu said as he turned and went down the steps to the Training Hall.

Lucardo turned to Po and cracked his knuckles. "You and me panda! Let's see who wins."

The lion swung his fist at Po and the panda dodged him. The lion did manage however to round-house kick Po in the chest and sent him into a nearby column. Po looked as Lucardo tried to slam his foot into Po's face but the panda ducked and the lion's foot hit the hard column. Po grabbed his leg and threw him into the Hall of Heroes. The lion rolled several times before getting up and going into a stance. Lucardo sent a wave of punches towards Po, most of them being blocked by the panda. Po slammed a double-punch into Lucardo, making him fly into a wall. The wall cracked and the lion fell to the ground growling loudly. He got up and charged at Po. The panda moved out of the way as Lucardo came at him and shoved him into another column. Lucardo fell to the ground and Po picked him up.

"Please man! I was just doing this like everyone else! If you let me go, I'll never fight you again!" Lucardo pleaded.

Po sighed and dropped him to the ground. "Alright, just keep your wor-"

Po never finished his sentence as Lucardo kicked him in the family jewels. Po gripped them and fell to his knees before being kicked in the face by Lucardo. Po fell to the ground and looked up as Lucardo slashed at him with his claws. Po blocked his hand and shoved him backwards. The panda took this time to get up quickly and kick Lucardo down the hall. The lion got up and charged back at Po, initiating a series of kicks and punches towards the panda. Po blocked them all and hit him with his stomach, sending him into a wall. The wall cracked and the lion fell to the ground. Lucardo stood up slowly and glared at the Dragon Warrior.

"You do all of this for one girl?" Lucardo asked.

"You would understand if you were in love." Po said.

Lucardo growled and lunged at Po. The panda kicked him in the chest, sending him to the ground. He picked up the mane-less lion by his tail and swung him into another column. The lion grunted before he was dropped to the ground. He stood up and looked at Po as the panda double-kicked him, sending him through the wall and over the edge of the Jade Palace, plunging him to his death.

Po panted and got off of the ground. Master Shifu heard the crash and assumed Lucardo to be defeated and came back up into the Hall of Heroes.

"Well, I guess we'll have to clean this up." Shifu said as he looked at the hole in the wall and the rubble on the ground.

"Yeah," Po said as he picked up a piece of rubble.

* * *

><p>Mitchicus walked calmly towards the main hall. He heard the footsteps become louder, and then they suddenly stopped. Mitch walked into the main hall and looked down it. There was a large group of soldiers. Large is not the word. A small army would be better. A small army was facing him, and ahead of him were two familiar faces. Mitch closed his hands into fists and growled at them. The first was a tiger he knew from his childhood with his exe-love Tigress. His name was Bruce. He wore Chinese battle armor and had a long sword at his side. Four long scars went down his face.<p>

Those scars had been given to Bruce from Mitchicus. When Tigress and Mitch were the best of friends, Bruce and his friends harassed them and shoved Tigress to the ground, enraging Mitchicus. The White Tiger beat all of Bruce's gang in a fist fight and clawed Bruce, permanently giving him those scars.

"Bruce, you should not have come here." Mitchicus said retracting his claws.

Mitch's own claws now dug into his hands as held them in fists, and blood dropped from his hands to the cold floor. Bruce acted as if he had never seen Mitch before in his life and stepped forward, along with Samina. She grinned at Mitch, proud that she had turned in her exe-boyfriend. Mitch growled at her and looked back at Bruce.

"Mitchicus, I hereby arrest you for stealing, murder, and treason against the great emperor. Your destiny is met by beheading from the sword." Bruce said coolly.

"I decide my own destiny." Mitch growled through his teeth. "You should have never found me."

Bruce grinned and signaled his men forward. The soldiers, who were elites from the Imperial Army, lowered their weapons at Mitch and marched forward. The White Tiger went into a stance and smirked, waiting for them to reach him. Mitch moved his head to the right as a soldier slashed at him and kicked him into three of his allies, impaling one with his comrade's sword. Mitch jumped into the air and made a series of kicks, knocking over five of his enemies. The tiger landed to the ground and ripped out the throat of his foe with his claws. Mitch dropped his body to the ground and ducked as a sword swung over him. Mitch kicked this soldier's legs out from under him and took his sword. Mitch slit his throat and then blocked an incoming blade. He knocked it from its wielder and decapitated him. Mitch moved through his enemies, thinning their numbers as if they were the weakest soldiers in the world…in truth, Mitch was so skilled that he was taking down elite soldiers with ease. Mitch dropped the Chinese sword he had used before and pulled a Katana from its sheath from a nearby rack of weapons. The White Tiger sliced a tiger's abdomen and then kicked him into his allies. Mitchicus stabbed one soldier, driving his blade through his body and into another's abdomen. Mitch kicked the first one off of his blade, sending them both to the ground. He grabbed a soldier's throat with his claws and ripped it out, and then kicked his body into a nearby column. Soon, all were dead except Bruce and Samina. Samina quickly turned and ran towards the doors, trying to flee from the White Tiger. Smirking, Mitchicus lifted his Katana above his head and threw it at her. The sword drove through her and she fell to the ground dead.

Now only Bruce stood before the destroyer.

Mitch smiled at him. "Is my fate still by beheading?"

Bruce growled and drew his sword. "I'm a much harder opponent than my troops were. Prepare to die."

Bruce roared and charged at Mitch, swinging his blade at him. Mitch kicked his blade to the side and hit Bruce with his elbow. Mitch then hit Bruce with his right and left fist, and then jumped into the air as he landed a powerful kick into the tiger. Bruce went flying into a column and grunted as he felt his back pop. He fell to the ground and began to rise up, picking up his sword.

Bruce spat blood on the ground beside him. "How many men have you killed on this path?"

Mitchicus chuckled. "Too many to count."

Bruce growled and slashed at Mitch, the White Tiger dodging him each time. Mitch knocked Bruce's sword away by hitting the flat side of it and punched the tiger in the face.

"Tell me, was giving me these scars worth your failed relationship?" Bruce asked as he rubbed his nose.

"You were a bastard either way, you got what you deserved." Mitch said coolly.

Bruce sent a punch Mitch's way but the White Tiger grabbed his fist and twisted his hand awkwardly. Bruce yelled in pain and grunted as Mitch kicked him in the chest, sending him to the floor. Mitch picked him up and threw him into a weapons rack, making all of the weapons fall to the ground with the sound of clanking metal. Mitch picked him up by his throat and held him against a wall. Bruce grabbed Mitch's hand, trying to get air. Mitch retracted his claws on his other hand and rubbed him against Bruce's throat.

"A shame Bruce, that your life is wasted by such a pathetic fight." Mitch said as he sliced open his throat with his claws.

Bruce tried to scream, but could not as his vocal cords were cut. The tiger gurgled and slumped, blood oozing out of his throat. The tiger was dead. Mitch threw his body to the ground and wiped the blood on his pants.

The White Tiger went back into his room and brought Song out.

"Damn Mitch! Look what a mess you've made of the temple!" Song exclaimed as she looked at all of the dead bodies and blood on the floor.

Mitch chuckled. "They picked the fight to be here, so what are you going to do?"

Mitch found a survivor with his abdomen cut. If he made good time, he would reach the Imperial City before he perished from his loss of blood. Mitch picked him up by his throat with one hand.

"Go and tell the emperor that if these were elite soldiers, than his entire army would not be able to stop me." Mitch said as he let go of the tiger.

The soldier nodded fearfully and ran out of the temple, doing as he was told.

"Mitch, the village closest…does it have a doctor?" Song asked.

"Probably, why?" Mitchicus asked.

"I've been feeling a little woozy and I think I should go get checked out." Song said.

Mitch reached into his shirt and handed her a considerable amount of yen in a bag. "Hurry back." He said smiling.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking out. Mitch began piling the dead, grinning as he worked.

**A/N: Po defeats Lucardo and Mitch defeats the elite soldiers of the Imperial Army. There are two songs for this chapter. The first is "False King" by Two Steps From Hell. This song sets the mood for the battle between Po and Lucardo. The second song is "Monster" by Skillet. This song sets the mood for the battle between Mitch and Bruce's soldiers and Bruce himself. Next chapter: Bad Girl. Po faces his exe-girlfriend and fifth exe, Song the Clouded Leopard, and it will have _one of the biggest shocks in the entire story _this coming chapter! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	6. Bad Girl

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 7: Bad Girl

**A/N: You may think that this will only be ten chapters, but I assure you all that this will be at least a twenty part series. However, the final battle between Po and Mitchicus will come _very_ shortly.**

Mitchicus sat on a stool with his back against the wall of the temple, and he sharpened a Katana sword in his lap. Mitch lifted his head as Song opened up the doors and stepped through them.

Mitch smiled. "How was the doctor?"

"He said I'm just not used to the weather, that's why I was woozy for a while." Song said.

Mitch sighed and began to clean his sword again. "Song, I know you are lying, but I will not force it of you because I respect your privacy."

"Uh…thanks…I guess." Song said looking at the floor. She looked back at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," Mitchicus answered.

"What did you do after Tigress left you?" Song asked.

Mitch stopped cleaning his sword and looked up at her. "I raided a few villages but…you wouldn't believe me if I told you the rest."

"Try me." Song said walking towards him.

"Let's just say that I wasn't in this time period."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it. All I can say is that I learned something that no other master of Kung Fu could have thought of." Mitchicus said.

"What do you-?"

"Good morning you two. Glad I didn't have to hear you guys last night." Tai Lung said walking into the hall and leaning against a column.

Mitchicus snarled. "Good morning to you too."

"What were you guys talking about?" The Snow Leopard asked.

"Something Shifu never taught you." Mitch said.

Tai Lung growled. "Watch it Mitch, you're making me a bit-"

"I should watch it? Fuck off Tai, before you get hurt." Mitch said setting down his sword and crossing his arms.

"Is that a challenge?" Tai Lung roared.

"Only if you have the strength to face me." Mitchicus said standing up.

Song waved her paws in protest. "Guys, I don't think this is-"

"Tai Lung forgets his place, and I believe he needs a lesson." Mitch said stepping towards the Snow Leopard.

"You'll regret this Mitch!" Tai Lung said tightening his fists.

"Only you will regret this Tai. You are no longer the strongest warrior in all of China. I took your place."

Tai Lung growled and sent a series of punches Mitch's way, and the White Tiger dodged and blocked them all. Mitchicus smirked as he grabbed Tai Lung's fist and hit the Snow Leopard in the face with his free hand. Tai Lung staggered backwards and was hit by a series of punches to his face. Mitch kicked him in the chest with a round-house kick and knocked him into a column. Mitch punched Tai Lung to the ground, and the leopard let out a low cough. Tai Lung struggled to get up and Mitch kicked him in the chest, sending him back to the ground.

"If I can kick your ass like this, I will surely be a match for the Dragon Warrior! Even he was not able to fuck you up this quickly." Mitch said as he punched Tai Lung in the face.

Tai Lung spat blood and Mitch allowed the leopard to get up and face the tiger. The Snow Leopard threw a series of punches and kicks at Mitch but the tiger blocked them all. Mitch grinned and jumped into the air, hitting Tai Lung in the side of the head with a powerful punch. Tai Lung fell to the ground and breathed heavily. Mitch picked him up by the throat and held him against a column. Mitch retracted his claws and made a swipe with them, making Tai Lung wince in fear. Mitch stopped his claws before they touched Tai Lung's fur.

Mitchicus grinned at him and threw him back to the ground. "I think you've had enough. Think twice before you try something like that again. _I am_ the leadership, _I am_ the strength, and_ I am_ the power. Nothing will stop me. I don't want to hear you complaining about Song and I having 'sounds of love' any more. Do not forget your place!"

Tai Lung stood up and walked back to his room. Mitchicus took a deep breath and exhaled, and then sat back at his stool. He picked up his Katana and began to clean it again.

"That was awesome." Song said smiling.

Mitch chuckled. "You could say that."

"How did you get the scar on your face?" Song asked.

Mitch scratched his scar. "It was a parting gift from Tigress."

Song growled. "Damn her."

"She is one nasty bitch. I actually feel sorry for the panda. I think he may turn out like the rest of us."

"You mean, be corrupted by her like the rest of us and end up being a villain?" Song asked.

"Exactly. He may even join us if I don't feel like killing him." Mitchicus said as he saw the doors open up again. "Now what?"

Mitch got up and walked with Song to see who was now there. They saw Tera with a white tigress.

"Hello again Tera." Mitchicus said.

"Hello Mitchicus. Have you happened to see Farah?" Tera asked.

"I haven't seen her, and I don't think our visit would go too well anyways." Mitchicus said crossing his arms. He eyed the white tigress. "Who is this?"

The tigress blushed and looked down at the ground. Tera put her paw on her shoulder. "Mitch…this is your sister Maegan."

The white tigress looked up and gave a light smile, and Mitch and Song's jaws dropped.

"How…how is this possible? I don't remember having a sister." Mitch said.

"Mitch, I was there when your family was attacked by bandits." Tera said.

"You were?"

"Yes. I saw you as a cub every day at your village, and you saw me nearly every day when you went on play-dates with Farah nearly daily. I heard yelling when your family was attacked, and I hurried to you to try and help. When I got there, I saw bandits fleeing with something white sticking out of a bag, but it looked like possessions so I tried to help you and your parents…but they were already dead. Master Oogway was already there, helping you and your little sister. You were hit in the head with the hilt of one of the bandit's swords, and Oogway said that you would probably lose memory from a bit of that event…explaining why you didn't remember having a sister and remembering me. Master Oogway put you in my arms and I cried for hours, seeing my daughter's friend having a life so broken then. Oogway said that he would give you a better life and he asked if I would raise Maegan, and I said yes. You left, and Maegan joined our family. We never explained to Farah what happened to you, and she had never seen Maegan before, so she never knew that she was your sister. Maegan was much younger than you, just new-born, and she never remembered you or your parents, though we told her that she was adopted. Though I lost Farah and my husband was murdered, I never lost Maegan." Tera said bowing her head.

Mitch stepped forward and hugged Maegan. Tera and Song were shocked at this. Song knew that Mitchicus had never shown compassion or any kindness for anyone except Song after Tigress betrayed him.

"Good to see you, sis." Mitch said still hugging her.

"Good to see you too, brother." Maegan said smiling.

The two broke the hug and Mitch led her into another room.

Tera smiled and sighed. "They have a lot of catching up to do. I have to talk with you about some things though, Song."

"How do you know my name?" Song asked.

"When Mitch saved me from some bandits recently, he told me all about you afterwards." Tera said.

Song blushed and Tera laughed. "Only good things, I assure you."

Tera picked up a nearby stool and set it down in front of Mitchicus' stool, and she sat on it. Song sat on Mitch's stool and put her paws in her lap.

"Song, I have a question for you. Do you love Mitchicus?"

Song's eyes flashed in a mix of shock and anger, and Tera shook her head. "It's ok; I won't tell him or anything. I want to help him, and I need your help."

Song sighed. If it was going to help Mitchicus in some way, she would talk. "Alright. At first, I didn't love him. We just liked each other for our…bodies."

Tera nodded, ignoring the awkwardness.

"But then I got to know him more and like him and now…I think I'm in love with him…but I fear that he does not feel the same for me." Song said solemnly.

Tera shook her head. "I believe that he now feels the same way for you, Song. You should tell him how you feel, and I'm sure that he will feel the same way towards you."

Their conversation was interrupted when Tai Lung hurried into the main hall. "Song, Mitch says that you must leave to face the panda before he recovers enough strength from his last fight."

"Right now?" Song asked.

"Yes, right now."

"Couldn't I go say goodbye before I-"

"No, he's still busy talking with some white tigress in his quarters, and he does not wish to be disturbed." Tai Lung said.

Tera opened her mouth in protest, seeing the scheme but Tai Lung let out a low growl, making her close her mouth and bow her head. Song noticed the growl.

"What's that for?"

"I'm just still sore from our last fight. You must leave right now, as Mitchicus commands."

Song nodded and took a dagger from the racks. She stood up and left the palace after saying goodbye to Tai Lung and Tera. Tera tried to go after Song but Tai Lung put a hand on her shoulder, signaling that she was not to go anywhere.

A few hours later, Mitchicus and his sister came out of his room.

**A/N: Mitchicus did not bang Maegan if that's what's in your head.**

They both were happy to be reunited, and talked with Tai Lung and Tera. Mitch quickly realized that Song was gone, and his face filled with worry for her.

"Where is Song?" Mitchicus asked.

Tai Lung grinned. "Out to fight the Dragon-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Mitchicus roared as he hit Tai Lung with a powerful punch, sending him to the ground.

The White Tiger wasted no time and swung open the temple doors and stepped into the rain. He scanned the mountains for her, but did not see her. He lowered his head, saddened by what he thought was her certain fate.

* * *

><p>Po walked alone through the streets of the Valley of Peace. The day was sunny and all of the villagers happily went to their daily things.<p>

All of a sudden Song jumped from a rooftop and landed a powerful kick in the side of the panda's face. Po grunted and was knocked to the ground.

"You mother fucker! You left me for her, an always pissed off slut!" Song yelled at him.

The villagers hurried out of the area, escaping the fight.

"I thought this was about Ti-"

Song kicked him in the face, sending him back to the ground.

"Maybe for the others, but not for me!"

"Look, I'm sorry but I didn't-"

Song punched Po in the face and then kicked him there, making the panda grunt each time. He was completely off-guard, and he also didn't know how to fight her since she was once his friend and girlfriend.

"Stand up and fight like a man!" She commanded.

Po stood up and slowly went into a stance. Song initiated a series of punches and kicks, each one hitting the panda in the chest or face. Song kicked him in the chest with a hard kick, sending him into a wall, which cracked it.

"Where the hell did you learn Kung Fu?" Po asked shocked.

Song grinned. "Mitch taught me."

Po stood up and realized that she might kill him if he did not start truly fighting. Song sent a kick his way but he grabbed her foot and shoved her backwards, and she growled loudly. She sent a punch his way but he grabbed her arm and hit her with it, making her snarl in anger. Song drew her dagger and slashed at Po, cutting his pants a bit. Po stood back and faced her. She charged at him with her dagger, slicing at him but never reaching him. Po grabbed her arm and knocked the dagger out of her hand. He threw her to the ground and raised his fist, ready to punch her.

"Please, don't do this Po!" Song begged.

"Why should I do that? You tried to kill me! For all I know, this could be a trick so that you can kill me!" Po said.

"If you kill me, you'll kill what _true love_ has given me." Song said truthfully.

"W-what do you mean?" Po demanded.

Song looked at him. "Po…I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Song is pregnant? I wonder who saw that coming…anyways; this chapter's song is "After the Fall" by Two Steps From Hell. This song sets the mood for the battle between Po and Song. The battle between Mitchicus and Po is only two chapters away! Next chapter: Fight Him Again. Po faces Tai Lung, the sixth evil exe. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	7. Fight Him Again

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 8: Fight Him Again

Sometime in the future…

The general opened up the door and stepped onto the balcony. He grasped the rails and looked at the battle in the distance. There were continuous explosions and the sounds of machine-gun fire. Anti-aircraft clouds surrounded dive-bombers as they delivered their packages. The general turned to his right where an airfield was, and a bomber rumbled as it landed on the airstrip. A group of soldiers rushed to the bomber and helped the crew get out. The bomber was blackened from flak and was covered in bullet holes. The crew of the bomber limped out, and a maintenance team began fueling the bomber for another raid soon to come.

The general's assistant, Lee, came up the steps to the balcony and stood beside him. Lee saluted, and the general returned the salute.

"I still think it's a bit risky to have your headquarters so close to the front line." Lee said.

The general chuckled and turned to see a jet drop napalm on part of the city before them. "One of the most beautiful weapons in war in my opinion. They will surely pay for invading China again. We will burn their islands to the ground."

"I have good news, general." Lee said smiling.

The general turned to him, still grasping the rails. "What's the good news?"

"You have been promoted. The great emperor congratulates you on your achievements and dedication for the preservation of China and his reward is making you Supreme Commander of all of our forces."

"That is excellent news." The general said turning back to the battle.

"Your new staff will arrive tomorrow, however I believe that they will not like being so close to the battle." Lee said.

"They'll have to get fucking used to it then." The general said chuckling.

A swarm of helicopters began to land on the airstrip, and infantry-men hurried out of the barracks and went towards the multi-purpose transport gunships. An enemy jet headed towards them. The soldiers either continued to run or hit the deck as it went towards them. Those unlucky were hit by a spray of bullets from the passing jet and it screeched away…only to be hit by a friendly anti-aircraft gun. The jet lost a wing once it was hit and caught fire. It fell to the ground and exploded when it hit the nearby forest.

"More casualties; there will have to be many more to ensure victory." The general said scratching his scar.

The soldiers went into the helicopters as more soldiers, straight from the front, came out. Some guarded prisoners from the enemy side. They led them in front of the headquarters for the general's wishes of what to do with them.

The general walked down the stairs and ordered his men to back up. The prisoners had their paws behind their heads and were on their knees.

"You invade us again, and expect to live? I don't think so." The general said drawing a pistol.

Before they could react, The general shot each one down the line in the head, but he had one more to kill, and he had run out of ammo. The prisoner begged for mercy and the general laughed.

Mitchicus retracted his claws and cut open the prisoner's throat, and then threw him to the ground. A pool of blood now began to spread over the ground from the White Tiger's latest victim. This was the power that Mitchicus spoke of…time travel.

* * *

><p>Po was speechless. He tried to get words, but could not get anything for several minutes.<p>

"Who is the father?"

"Who do you think dumbass?"

"Mitchicus?"

"Yes!"

Song shoved Po aside and stood up, glaring at him. "He's a better man than you'll ever be."

Po was hurt by this, and she turned and ran out of the valley. The panda went on his knees and covered his face with his paws. _She wasn't right…was she? _Po thought. _I'm a hero…he's a villain…she's wrong_.

"Are you alright?" Tigress asked as she ran up to him and embraced him. "When I realized you were fighting Song, I had to come here to make sure you were alright. Where is she?" Tigress said looking around.

"I let her go." Po said.

"What? Why did you let her go?" Tigress demanded now pulling from the hug and looking at him.

"She said that if I killed her…I would kill her cub." Po said.

Tigress' jaw dropped. "She's…she's…pregnant?"

Po nodded. "Yeah."

"Who is the father?"

"Mitchicus is the father." Po said.

Tigress struggled to say something. "Then why did you let her go? If he loves her and you held her hostage, you could make him do what you wanted."

Po shook his head. "But that would make us no better than him, now would it?"

* * *

><p>Mitchicus paced the main hall, only stopping to cough when he had to. He didn't know what was happening.<p>

Mitch leaned against a column and coughed several times violently. He opened his paw to see blood. He wiped the blood on his pants and looked over at the paralyzed body of Tai Lung. In Mitchicus' rage at what Tai Lung had done, the White Tiger hit him with a Chi Block, paralyzing him. The Snow Leopard had been that way for a day now, And Mitch's had that illness for the same amount of time.

Mitch pulled the Vial of Healing out of his shirt and looked at it, considering to use it to heal himself. He sighed and put it back in his shirt, for he felt that the pneumonia he now had would go away soon.

The doors opened and Song walked through them. When they saw each other, they smiled and ran into a great hug.

"I thought I lost you! Please don't think that I told you to go away, that was Tai Lung's scheme. He tried to get you killed as revenge against me."

"No, no, I don't think that at all. Mitch, there's something I should tell you." Song said pulling away from the hug.

Mitch turned away from her and coughed several more times. She sensed that he was ill, and she was worried.

"Mitch, you're sick!"

"Maybe, but it's nothing." Mitch said wiping more blood onto his pants.

She noticed the blood on his pants and gasped. "How long has that been happening?"

Mitchicus sighed. "About a day now."

"What are we going to do Mitch?"

"There's nothing we can do. No one can see me in that village; otherwise they would turn us in." Mitchicus said.

"Could we bribe someone?"

"They would just be bribed by someone else after that." Mitch said.

"But then you might die if you are not treated!" Song said.

Mitch shook his head. "Even though I may not be one-hundred percent, I still can beat the Dragon Warrior. I'll beat him and then I will worry about this illness. I am going to fight him soon, and I don't think that you should be here."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too dangerous for you, even though you know Kung Fu. I want you to go to Mount Everest. I've trained there my entire life, and there should still be plenty of food and water for you there." Mitchicus said. He then kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. When their lips broke with a smack, he looked at her smiling. "I love you Song. I always have, but I didn't realize it."

"I love you too Mitch, with all of my heart." Song said as she hugged him. "There's something else I need to tell you."

"And what's that?" Mitch said breaking away from the hug and smiling at her.

Song frowned. "Mitch…I'm going to have a cub."

Mitch's jaw dropped and he turned from her, and then he began to pace the hall.

"I know we didn't plan this, but-"

"But what? I'm no parent! I'm not good with kids! Besides, the life our kid would have would be hard. I don't know what we're going to do." Mitch said as he sat on the floor with his back against a column.

Song walked over to him and sat beside him. She rested her head against his shoulder and purred. "We'll get through this Mitch, and we will raise this cub well."

Mitch nodded. "I hope so."

She looked over at the paralyzed Tai Lung. "What happened to him?"

"In my anger I temporarily paralyzed him because he lied to you and nearly got you killed. I'm going to send him after the Dragon Warrior soon, so you should probably leave since I will have to face the Dragon Warrior soon. Do you know where to go?"

"Yeah, I know where." Song said standing up.

Mitch coughed into his arm and looked back at her. "I'll hopefully see you soon. Goodbye."

Song hugged him. "Goodbye Mitch."

"Be good Song." He said squeezing her.

They broke the hug and she left the temple. Mitch waited for an hour since she had left, and had been pacing and coughing once again. He kneeled in front of Tai Lung and reversed the effects of the block. Tai Lung's eyes snapped open and he wheezed. Mitch picked him up by the throat and threw him out the doors.

"Go and face the Dragon Warrior, and perhaps you can redeem yourself. Bring me the head of the Dragon Warrior or don't come back at all!" Mitch said as he slammed the door in front of the Snow Leopard's face.

* * *

><p>Po walked through the Valley of Peace when he saw a wave of villagers running his way. They were screaming and yelling, and Po stepped out of the way and let them pass.<p>

_Trouble, _Po thought. The panda looked down the street and stood face to face with the still infamous Tai Lung.

"Good to see you, Dragon Warrior." Tai Lung said grinning. "You probably thought that I was dead for some time, but the Wuxi Finger Hold is only a _painful _transporter to another location. I hided and waited for some time for revenge to come up, and look what happened. A tiger named Mitchicus assembled all of the evil exes of Tigress' past to kill any boyfriend that she got. And I get to be the one to kill you." The Snow Leopard said tightening his fists.

"I don't think so, Tai. I've managed to not get killed for a while now." Po said.

Tai Lung growled and went on all fours. He charged at Po, his claws digging into the stone and creating sparks as he ran. Po tried to punch Tai Lung in the face but the Snow Leopard moved to the side and kicked Po in the ribs. Po moved sideways and Tai Lung stood up, and then began hitting Po furiously with a series of punches and kicks. Po tried blocking them, but did so with little success. Tai Lung jumped into the air and hit Po with a powerful kick. The panda fell backwards and crashed into a wall. The wall cracked and Po looked up to see Tai Lung sending a kick towards his face. Po moved his head and Tai Lung slammed his foot into the wall. Po punched him in the chest, sending the Snow Leopard backwards. Po stood up and went on the offensive. The panda sent a series of punches at Tai Lung, which at first were being blocked. Po soon began hitting the leopard with them and then sent Tai Lung through a house with a double-kick. Tai Lung growled and ran out of the house.

He sent a series of kicks Po's way, each being able to hit the panda. Po was being pushed back and Tai Lung went low to the ground. The Snow Leopard kicked Po into the chest, sending him into the air. Tai Lung kicked him again, sending the panda to the top of a roof. Tai Lung climbed up the house Po was on top of with his claws, and jumped onto the roof.

"I missed this feeling!" Tai Lung said as he went into a stance.

This time, Po began attacking, and the Snow Leopard dodged each of his attacks. Tai Lung shoved Po backwards and retracted his claws. The Snow Leopard slashed at the panda with his claws several times, each time Po barely missed them. Po kicked Tai Lung, nearly sending him off of the roof, but the Snow Leopard recovered and began punching and kicking Po. The panda was being worn down, but the Snow Leopard still had plenty of energy unfortunately. Tai Lung hit Po with a powerful kick, sending him off of the roof. Po landed on his back and did not get up when he saw Tai Lung descending upon him, his claws retracted and ready for the kill. Po moved his legs up just in time and kicked Tai Lung in the face, sending him into a nearby building. Tai Lung stood up and shook off the rubble. He went on all fours and charged out of the house, heading straight for Po. The panda punched Tai Lung right in the face, sending him sliding to the ground beside him. Po pulled him up and the Snow Leopard faced him, who was breathing heavily.

"Hey Tai, guess what I learned recently?" Po asked as he went into a stance.

Tai Lung growled. "What did you l-"

Po hit Tai Lung with a Chi Block, and the Snow Leopard fell to the ground paralyzed. Po panted and sat on the ground for a few minutes next to Tai Lung. He found Crane and Monkey, and they took Tai Lung back to Chor Gham Prison, for a permanent stay by Shifu's reluctant agreement.

Po sat with Master Shifu in front of the Reflective Pool in the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

"You have one more opponent, correct?" Shifu asked.

"Yes Master Shifu. It is Mitchicus himself." Po said.

Shifu nodded. "He will be the hardest to face. I knew Mitchicus. I watched him train with Grand Master Oogway. He was even more skilled than Tai Lung. Sadly, the absence of his master drove him into anger, and then anger into hate, and then hate…into suffering. You know the four of the Seven Impossible Moves of Kung Fu, correct?"

"Yes master."

"Mitchicus knows _six _of the impossible moves. The two you do not know and he does are more powerful than any of them. Entire armies have fallen to the power of them. I do not know how to teach you them, but I can tell you how to get past them. The fifth move is the legendary Lightning Strike. Mitchicus has the power to summon lightning from his fists at will. If one is hit by this move, he will most likely perish."

"That sounds awesome!" Po said.

Shifu shook his head. "Not if it's being used against you."

"The sixth move is the Burning Blue Fists of Fury."

"That sounds awesome too."

"Please let me finish. One is able to light his hands on fire, and the flames are blue colored. They are much hotter than any normal flame can get, and the one who has his hands on fire is not burned by the fire. If you are hit by one of these flames…your limbs will melt off and you will disintegrate. These two moves use a great amount of Chi however, so Mitchicus will not be able to use it that often."

"Well that's a relief." Po said sarcastically.

"You must dodge these by jumping out of the way at the right minute. It is possible to deflect the fifth, but I do not believe you can deflect the sixth. Whatever you do, _do not _absorb the fifth or sixth. If you do, you are risking your life even more than jumping over a cliff headfirst." Shifu said firmly.

"Got it, Master Shifu." Po said bowing. "What is the seventh though?"

Shifu felt his beard. "Not even the great Master Oogway knew what it was. Legend says that it will be revealed in a great time of need."

Po nodded. "Thank you master."

The two said goodbye, and Po headed back towards the barracks. It was getting late, and most of the five have gone to bed by then. Po stopped in front of the barracks. He looked at the Training Hall and thought that _she _might still be in there. Po headed towards the Training Hall when a large tiger in armor stopped him.

"The emperor has requested that you travel to this location and eliminate this 'Mitchicus'. Peace will be brought to China if you succeed." The tiger said and handed the panda a scroll.

Po opened it and read close instructions on how to reach a certain temple in the northern mountains.

"Who are you?"

The soldier smiled. "I am Corporal Whattzee of the Imperial Army, and I have been sent to find the Dragon Warrior to eliminate this threat. Our best men have already fallen to this enemy."

"Uh thank you corporal." Po said rolling up the scroll.

"To the downfall of Mitchicus" The corporal said bowing.

Po bowed back and the soldier went back down the steps. Po sighed and went into the Training Hall. He found the girl of his dreams training there, and she stopped and smiled when she noticed him.

"What's the scroll for?" She asked as she jumped up to where he stood.

"Directions to where Mitchicus is at." Po said.

"When do you plan to leave for it?" Tigress asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Po said.

"Would you like a little sparring to get you more prepared?" Tigress said smiling as she held out her paw like she did on the boat to Gongmen City.

"That would be nice." Po said as he began kicking and punching her paw.

The battle between the greatest good and evil was soon, and both sides prepared for the epic clash of warriors.

**A/N: Po defeats Tai Lung again and prepares for Mitchicus. This chapter's song is "Dragon Rider" by Two Steps From Hell. This song sets the mood for the battle between Po and Tai Lung. Next chapter: The Battle For China. Po faces Mitchicus the White Tiger, the seventh and final Evil Exe. Chapter 9 and 10 will be the last chapters OF PART I, so don't go anywhere! This story may shape out to be thirty chapters long! I hope you all enjoy the story so far, and prepare for what I think and I hope you all will think is the greatest battle yet! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	8. The Battle For China

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 9: The Battle For China

**A/N: All of the buildup has come down to this. Prepare yourself. I would like to say thanks again for all of the encouragement and help for this story. One trailer inspired me, and that inspiration drove me to write this. **

For honor. For justice. For the one he loves. That is what the Dragon Warrior fought for.

For power. For revenge. For his love. That is what the White Warrior fought for.

In ways, the two were very much alike. Both had heard of the other's skill, and it would all come down to their battle against each other. The fate of China was in the balance. Peace would be brought to China if the Dragon Warrior succeeded. Terror and revolution would be brought to it if the tiger succeeded. The emperor would fall and he would take over. Nothing in the world would stop him unless the panda managed to defeat him.

Po said goodbye to the rest of the Five and Master Shifu. They wished him luck, and then the panda and tiger left. They traveled two day until they reached the temple at noon. They saw the large structure in the distance, and also noticed a raging river under a suspended bridge.

"I guess this is it." Po said.

"Are you ready?" Tigress asked.

"I am ready."

The two headed towards the temple when they heard thunder. A heavy rain began to fall, and they quickened their pace to the temple.

"Once this fight is easily won, we can finally be together." Po said.

"True, but do not underestimate him. You and he are rivals. You both are the most powerful warriors on Earth, so don't expect this to be easy." Tigress replied.

The two reached the temple and opened the doors. Mitchicus had his back to them and was coughing into his paw violently. He turned to them and wiped the blood on the column.

"Hello Dragon Warrior. I wish that you had picked a better time, for I am gravely ill, but that will not stop the battle from happening. I was planning on leaving to fight you in a few days, but it seems that you have found me. Who told you that I was here?"

"A corporal from the Imperial Army." Po replied.

Mitch growled. "I've shown them my power, and it seems they are too afraid to send armies after me. Though I may have pneumonia from the looks of it, I am still able to fight well I assure you. This will be your toughest fight yet." The White Tiger turned to Tigress. "Ah, there you are Tigress, or should I say Farah."

"What did you call me?" Tigress demanded. "Do…do you know where my mother is?"

"I didn't say that, but I did meet her." Mitchicus said pacing the hall back in forth. "Tell me Dragon Warrior, does Tigress still have a rough tongue?"

Po and Tigress blushed and the tiger chuckled. "I guess the 'die a virgin' thing didn't go as planned, but let's see if your boyfriend can survive fighting me. I thank you though for sparing Song."

"Your welcome I guess." Po said. "You know we don't have to fight."

Mitchicus shook his head. "I don't think so. We _will _fight."

"There's still good in you Mitch! You spared Master Shifu; no completely evil man would spare someone." Po said. "What would Master Oogway think?"

Mitch considered turning away from his dark ways but then snapped back. "The good in me was just being able to spare someone, and that good is long gone. Weakness has been replaced by strength." The White Tiger said tightening his fists. "Stand aside Tigress."

The feline moved out of the way, making the two face each other alone.

"It all comes down to this panda! The fate of China is decided by this battle!" Mitchicus said as he lunged at Po.

Po tried moving out of the way but was hit by Mitch's fist, sending him backwards. Mitchicus kicked Po in the face, sending him into a column. Mitch turned to a column beside him and kicked it, making the column fall apart. As it fell, Po stepped away from the column he just hit and Mitchicus kicked an enormous chunk of a column at the panda. Po knocked it to the side to look up and see Mitchicus charging at him. The White Tiger kicked Po in the face, sending him rolling down the hall. Mitch walked towards him and tried to kick him but the panda grabbed his foot and shoved him backwards. Po hopped back up and hit Mitch in the face with his fist. Mitch's head moved back a bit, and the tiger growled. Po had only made him angry. Mitch punched Po in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the panda. Po bent over as he gasped for air and Mitchicus hit him in the nose with his knee. Po staggered up and Mitch kicked him in the chest, sending him into a wall. The wall cracked and Mitch jumped at Po, retracting his claws. Po jumped out of the way as Mitch dug his claws into the wall where his enemy's throat once was. Mitch pulled his claws out and kicked Po in the side, sending him tumbling into a pile of gold. Po struggled to find firm ground in the gold before he was punched in the face, sending him tumbling to the marble floor. Mitch roared and jumped into the air, headed for Po's throat with his claws. At the right moment, Po kicked him in the face and sent him into a nearby column. Mitch stood back up and coughed a bit of blood out of his mouth, and then wiped it away. He charged at Po and hit him with an aerial roundhouse kick. Po staggered backwards and Mitch kicked him into the air. Mitch seized this opportunity and kicked the panda through the roof. Po went through stone and wood and landed on his back on the rooftop. Mitchicus climbed up a column with his claws and exploded through the roof, sailing into the air. Po was still on his back, and he saw Mitchicus descending upon him. Mitch moved his foot, ready to crush the panda's head with it but Po rolled out of the way and Mitchicus' foot drove into the roof. Mitch pulled it back and faced the panda. Rain fell on their fur, and lightning flashed above them.

"I carry a great deal of respect for you panda. You have conquered many worthy foes…but you will never conquer me." Mitch said bringing his fists back.

Mitchicus shot bolts of lightning from both hands, and Po rolled out of the way before they reached him. The White Tiger brought his hands back again and fired, sending an even more powerful blast Po's way. The panda ducked as lightning passed over him.

Mitchicus growled and tried to kick Po but the panda grabbed his foot and jumped into the air, hitting Mitch in the back with his foot. Mitch tumbled forwards, and then dug his claws into the roof to stop himself and turned around. He stood up and faced the Dragon Warrior.

Mitchicus roared in rage and sent a series of punches and kicks Po's way. Each punch and kick was lightning fast, and the panda was not able to block any of them. Po began to tire, but his enemy seemed to have plenty of fighting left in him, even if he had pneumonia.

Mitch hit Po with a powerful uppercut punch, sending spit out of the panda's mouth. Mitchicus grinned and jumped into the air. He kicked Po in the face with a devastating kick, sending the panda straight through the roof. Po landed with a thud on the floor. Had his fat not broken the fall, he would have had many broken ribs. Mitch looked down at the panda and jumped down, aiming his fist for Po's chest. The panda rolled out of the way and Mitch slammed his fist into the marble, cracking it. Mitch ignored the pain and stood up. Po moved to a weapons rack and grabbed a sword to help him fight against the White Tiger.

Mitchicus laughed and charged at him. Po swung the sword many times and Mitchicus dodged it each time. Mitch knocked the sword out of Po's hand and kicked him against the wall. The sword, which was still in midair, was kicked by Mitchicus and was sent towards the Dragon Warrior's head. Po moved his head at the right time and he felt the cold metal touch his fur as it drove into the wall beside his cheek. Po moved forward and charged at Mitchicus. The White Tiger smiled and went into a stance. Mitchicus performed a leg sweep against Po and sent the panda to the ground. Po tried to get up quickly but was kicked in the face before he could do so. Po fell back to the ground and kicked Mitch as the tiger tried to punch Po in the face. Mitch staggered backwards and Po got up.

"Is this harder than you expected?" Po asked smiling.

"I did not ask for an easy battle." Mitch said as he went into a stance.

Po rushed at Mitch and the White Tiger anticipated this. Mitchicus hit Po in the chest with a sidekick, sending the panda through the wall and into the rain. He was on an area with stone on it and the bridge over the river was behind him. Mitchicus calmly walked through the hole in the wall that Po had created and faced the Dragon Warrior. Mitchicus popped his knuckles and laughed.

"Don't think this fight is over, panda. I and you are both still alive." Mitchicus said walking towards him.

Po tried to get up but Mitchicus kicked him back to the ground. Po crawled backwards, and Mitchicus continued to walk towards him. Po managed to get up and went into a stance, but began backing up onto the bridge. The bridge groaned under the panda's weight and the added amount by Mitchicus. The White Tiger pushed back Po until they were both halfway across the bridge. The river raged below them. Mitchicus stopped walking, and then Po did the same. Mitchicus gestured to the panda.

"Your move, Dragon Warrior." He said grinning.

Po growled and sent a series of punches Mitch's way, each being dodged by the White Tiger. Mitch grabbed Po's fist and threw him backwards. Mitch punched Po in the face, sending him back even more. Mitch then hit him with a powerful punch to the panda's chin, and Po fell to the wooden planks of the bridge. Mitchicus moved his foot up and tried to stomp Po's head but Po hit his foot away, sending it through a plank. Mitch looked down at the raging river and saw the wood from the broken plank fall into it. Mitch pulled his foot out of the gap and faced the Dragon Warrior. The two exchanged attacking, each trying to deliver punches and kicks on the other. Po continued to tire, and his attacks and blocks slowed down. Mitchicus sensed this and smiled.

"Getting a little tired, Dragon Warrior?" Mitchicus asked.

"I just should have had a smaller breakfast." Po answered.

Mitchicus laughed. "You are funny, Dragon Warrior."

Mitch punched Po in the face, sending him backwards. The White Tiger retracted his claws, and the Dragon Warrior believed that he knew what he was going to do next.

"No, don't." Po managed to say before Mitchicus cut two of the four ropes holding the bridge together.

The bridge groaned. It was not going to stay together with only two ropes. Po shoved Mitchicus out of the way, managing to send him off of the bridge towards the river, but the tiger grabbed a hold of a plank and swiftly pulled himself back up. Po ran as fast as he could towards the temple, trying to get off the bridge before it was taken in half. He was too late. The bridge broke in half and began to fall towards the cliff. Po slid for a few moments before grabbing onto one of the planks as it headed towards the cliff. Mitch was on the other side of the bridge and roared as he jumped onto the other side. He began to slip, but then got a good grip of the bridge with his claws. The other half slammed against the other side, and the side Po and Mitchicus were on was only held by the supports near the temple. The bridge slammed against the cliff several times before it finally stilled. Mitchicus looked up at the bridge and saw Po climbing up to the cliff above him.

Mitchicus wasted no time and quickly began climbing up the bridge, heading for the Dragon Warrior. Without the panda knowing until he was right behind him, Mitchicus reached Po and grabbed his foot, poised to throw him into the river. Po turned and looked down at Mitchicus grabbing his foot before kicking him in the face. Mitch lost his grip and fell for a while until he grabbed onto another plank and began to climb again.

Po reached the top and panted. Mitch jumped up and kicked Po in the face, sending him backwards. Mitch roared in anger and lit his hands on fire…in the Blue Fists of Fury. Mitch fired a fireball from his fist after Po, and the panda managed to dodge it. The fire struck a tree and it disintegrated shortly after being hit by the fireball. Mitchicus fired another blast and Po dodged this as well. Mitch extinguished the flames and charged at Po. The panda dodged a few of Mitchicus' attacks, but was hit by a powerful punch to his face, sending him through the wall of the temple and back into the area they had just fought at. Mitch jumped through the wall and kicked Po in the face, sending him into a column. Po tried to get up but had his right arm pinned by Mitch's left and his right arm pinned by Mitch's leg. Mitch retracted his claws, ready to kill the Dragon Warrior.

"You have fought well, Dragon Warrior, but I am afraid this is the end of you." Mitchicus said raising his paw.

Po closed his eyes, ready for his death. Suddenly Tigress kicked Mitchicus in the right leg, sending him off of her love and rolling onto the ground. The kick was very powerful, and the tide of the battle had been turned. As Mitch was kicked, he felt the snap and the pain. He fell to the ground and grasped his left leg, looking at the bone sticking out of it. It was fractured. Mitch tried standing up on it but groaned in pain at doing so. Blood dripped down it and he lifted it into the air, now balancing off of the ground solely on his right leg.

"You will never hurt him!" Tigress roared charging at Mitch.

The White Tiger snarled and hit her in the face with a still powerful punch. She was slammed into a column, and she fell to the ground unconscious. Po stood up and saw her unconscious. He could not stand seeing her in pain or hurt. Rage, anger, and hate filled him at the White Tiger just for knocking her unconscious. He tightened his fists and faced Mitchicus, who continued to balance on one leg. Mitchicus sensed his emotions and smiled.

"Use them all against me. Strike me down, and you will be no better than me!"

Po ignored the last part and yelled, charging at the White Tiger. Po hit him with a powerful punch to the face, sending him to the ground. Po tried to kick him in the face but the tiger rolled out of the way and stood up. Po attacked Mitchicus with a series of punches, and the White Tiger blocked them…at first. The huge disadvantage that Mitchicus now had was working against him. Po knocked Mitch backwards, and the tiger hopped unsurely. Po punched him in the chest, making him drop to his knees and cough up more blood. Mitch slowly hopped up and tried to punch Po, but the panda dodged him and bent his arm awkwardly. Mitch grunted in pain, and was now only able to use his right arm since his left was broken. Mitch swung at Po, the panda dodging most of them. Po kicked Mitch into a wall and grabbed him by the throat. He began yelling as he punched Mitch in the face continuously. The tiger's face began to bleed, and blood oozed out of his mouth. Mitch managed to grab Po's hand, and with all the strength he had left shoved him away. Mitch leaned over and spat blood before moving his fist back, in one last effort to defeat the panda. Mitchicus fired a blast of lightning from his fist, and it headed straight for Po. The panda grinned and moved his hand in the direction of the lightning. It went into his hand, casting a blue glow. The panda moved his hand back, his grin widening. Mitch and Tigress alike dropped their jaws half open.

"Skadoosh." Po said as he fired the lightning back at Mitchicus.

All he could do was stand and wait for it to hit him. When it struck him, the force was so great that it shot him through the wall, and he tumbled on the stone to the cliff the two had just fought near recently. He continued to roll, and he was headed over the edge. With all his strength left, he flipped onto his stomach and dug his claws into the stone, trying to get a grip on it before he fell off the cliff. Mitchicus continued to slide until he gained a grip. His body hanged over the ledge, and only the claws in his right hand kept him from falling. Po ran out to see if he had died, the panda's rage dying down. Mitchicus hanged on for dear life, and his fur had electric pulses going through it, and it was also smoking. Suddenly…his fur caught fire. Mitch yelled in pain as his back was lit in flames, and then his chest. The flames moved down his right arm, his only hope of survival. Mitchicus continued to yell, and it was so gut-wrenching that Po had to cover his ears with his paws so that he did not hear him in pain. Mitch squirmed, helpless to what was happening to him. Po noticed that his flesh was blackening. It was charred and mangled. Mitchicus looked at Po, and the two looked at each other. Mitch felt regret for what he had done and his paw slipped. The White Tiger, whose flesh still was burning, slammed into jagged rocks before plunging into the raging river.

**A/N: Po defeats Mitchicus. This chapter has three songs for the entire battle. The first song is "Master of Shadows" by Two Steps From Hell. This song sets the mood for the beginning of the battle, lasting until the bridge fight. The second song is "Duel of the Fates" from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, by John Williams. This song sets the mood for the battle on the bridge between Po and Mitchicus. The third song is "Black Blade" by Two Steps From Hell. This song sets the mood for the battle between Po and Mitchicus after the bridge fight, and to the end. Making this chapter was hard for me, especially since I compare Mitchicus to myself (I have so in my other stories as well). I still think it was an excellent battle, and I hope you all feel the same way. Next chapter: Par Vobiscum. This chapter's summary will not be spoiled, but I will say that it is the end of part I. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	9. Par Vobiscum

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 10: Par Vobiscum (Peace Be With You)

The battle was decided by luck. The two were even matches, but chance decided the victor. Had one not have interfered, the outcome of the battle would have been different.

Mitchicus' eyes snapped open and he coughed blood and water out of his mouth. The tiger was lying against a rock outside of the river he had fallen in. He tried moving, but was in too much pain to do much. His right leg was shattered. If he got out and found a doctor, it would have to be amputated. His left leg was fractured and the bone was sticking out of it. His left arm was bent the wrong way and was fractured…it was unusable. His chest, back, and right arm were burned. There was no more fur. There was only charred flesh, and if one tried peeling it back, it would come right off and reveal the tiger's bones and organs. The tiger also had several punctures in his sides, running deep into him from hitting jagged rocks. His ribs were broken, his lung collapsed, and his organs were damaged. When Tera told him that his path would lead to more suffering, she was right.

The White Tiger, his right arm shaking, reached into his sash and pulled out the Vial of Healing. He looked at it, wondering if he should even bother to save himself. If he did not change his path, he would just end up right back to where he was currently at. He would have to make a _major _change in his life. He already did not feel any more anger or hatred towards Po or Tigress, and he felt somewhat happy that Po had finally gotten to be with her. Mitch made the decision. His life would change for good.

The White Tiger tried opening the vial with one hand, but could not. He held it in his hand and used his teeth to open the top. _To my new life, _Mitch thought. He quickly swallowed the liquid and went unconscious again.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Five and Master Shifu congratulated Po on his victory against Mitchicus. Mantis looked at Monkey.<p>

"Fifty yen man. Po survived." Mantis said to the primate.

Monkey sighed and pulled a bag of yen out of his pocket and handed it to the insect. The insect put the bag over his head and smiled.

"What now master?" Tigress asked.

"We go back to our normal lives, and serve China whenever duty calls." Master Shifu said.

Po nodded and they all went back to their normal training.

Another day passed, and Po went to visit his father at the shop. He walked through the streets, and all of the villagers walked through them normally. It was early in the morning, and it was ten minutes before Mr. Ping would open the Noodle Shop. Po reached the outside of the shop to find his goose father putting a poster on the wall outside of the shop. It said, _My son saved China Again! Buy Three Dumplings And Get One Free! _The poster also had a dead tiger on the ground with a triumphant Po standing over him.

"Hey dad," Po said.

"Ah Po!" Mr. Ping said as he turned and hugged the panda. "There's someone here to see you?"

"Is it a fan?" Po said chuckling.

"I don't know. He just says that he wants to see you the Dragon Warrior, so that he could settle some differences."

"Hmm…" Po said. "I guess I'll see who it is."

The panda walked into the restaurant and looked for the 'visitor'. He then turned to see a dark figure stand up and bow.

"Dragon Warrior," Mitchicus said. His wounds had been healed and his bones had been made good as new. He no longer had scarred flesh from where he was burned but thick white and black fur that he had before the flames. "I would like to-"

Po rushed at him before he could finish and grabbed him by the throat. He slammed him against the wall and held him off of the ground.

"What do you want?" Po demanded.

"Po, this is no way to treat guests!" Mr. Ping said, unaware of who Mitchicus was.

"This guy tried to kill me recently! He's the one that I just fought and is now on your poster!" Po said to his father.

"The tiger guy?"

"Yeah!"

"If I wanted to do harm to you Po, then I would have hurt you already." Mitchicus said trying to get air.

Po let Mitch down and the tiger took in a deep breath of air. "I've come here to apologize."

"For what?"

"For everything. For putting Tigress through this, for putting you through fighting all of those exes including myself, and me kicking your ass at first."

Po growled.

"Alright that was a little cocky of me, sorry for that too. Po, I wanted to tell you myself that I am trying my hardest to change my ways."

"So…you're going to be good again?"

"Yeah." Mitch said nodding.

Po abandoned his animosities. "Why don't you come back to the Jade Palace with me and you can stay there again?"

Mitch shook his head. "It's a generous offer Po, and I thank you for it…but I wouldn't fit there…at least, not now. The Furious Five and Shifu would look down on me, and still have anger burning inside of them. We must at least let that cool down before anything like that happening."

"So what will you do now?" Po asked.

"I am traveling to Japan; perhaps there will be things there that I can learn for the better. There are friends of mine there that could help me, and I'll stay there for at least fifteen days per say, unless issues come up. Then I'm going to come back and find Song and marry her." Mitchicus said.

Po nodded. "Sounds like pretty good plans."

Mitch smiled. "Thanks. There's something else I have needed to give you though."

"What's that?" Po asked.

Mitch reached into his coat and pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing the ring he had bought long before his path to darkness.

"Before I became blind, I bought this ring and planned to give it to Tigress when I proposed to her. Obviously, that never happened." Mitchicus said sighing.

The tiger put the ring with its box in Po's hands and the panda read the inscription. _We Will Always Be Together. _

"The inscription was supposed to be for Tigress and I, but it was not meant for us. It was meant for you and her." Mitchicus said.

Po did not know what to say. Mr. Ping was watching the conversation, smiling that his son had found love.

"Mitch…I can't take it…"

"Please take it Po. It's been with me for too long. It serves as a gift for my apology for what I have done." Mitch said moving the panda's hand over the box.

Po hugged the tiger, and Mitchicus' eyes widened. Po squeezed him, and the tiger did not know how to react. Po broke the hug and looked at him.

"Thanks Mitch." Po said.

"No Po; thank you." Mitchicus said bowing.

"Should I tell Tigress' that this was yours?"

"No, she should not know." Mitchicus said firmly.

"Say, how do you look good as new after I saw you burn, hit those rocks, and then fall into the river?"

"There was a mystical object called the 'Vial of Healing'. When I woke up from unconsciousness, I decided to change my ways and drank the vial. It had the power to heal all of your wounds and injuries…even if they were mortal."

"Then how do you still have your scar?"

Mitchicus scratched it. "I don't know. Perhaps since it was a wound from a long time ago, or perhaps I still have it as a reminder of the suffering I had during my previous path. My pneumonia left as well."

"That's good." Po said.

Mitchicus sighed. "I think it's time I should be going. You played the game well, and you won. Congrats."

"Thanks I guess." Po said.

Mitch smiled. "I encourage you to make a move on Tigress now, for it's a good time to do so."

Po smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Perhaps we will meet again, Dragon Warrior. Goodbye." Mitch said bowing.

Po returned the bow and Mitch left the shop.

"He seemed nice. Why did you have to choke him though?" Mr. Ping asked his son.

Po sighed. "Just an extra precaution."

"You may not have asked me, but you have my blessings if you propose to Master Tigress." Mr. Ping said.

Po blushed. "Dad!"

"What? That tiger was telling you to make a move on her but you get angry at me?"

Po sighed. "Alright, thank you."

"You are most welcome my son." Mr. Ping said.

Po opened up the box and looked at the ring again. He knew what he would do. Po closed the box and said goodbye to his father. It was time for the panda to propose to the one he loved.

**End Part I**

**A/N: Mitchicus survives and Po plans to propose to Tigress. I apologize for the shorter chapter, but please know that future chapters will usually be longer. Thanks again for everyone helping out! Part II is filled with battles still, and I hope it will be even more action-packed then Part I. This next part will have the proposal, more romance, and drama. I don't want to spoil too much, so you'll just have to find out for yourself. There will still be plenty of surprises as well. New enemies will arise, after all the story is called Po Pilgrim vs. THE WORLD, not seven angry exes. True, that makes part II no longer a crossover basically, but it takes up after events of part I and everything. Po and Mitchicus' past may come into play, so stay tuned for that. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	10. Love and Honor

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

**Part II**

Chapter 11: Love and Honor

The panda hurried up the steps of the Jade Palace, determined to find his master. He went to the Sacred Hall of Warriors and found him there. The Red Panda was seated in front of the Reflective Pool and was meditating.

"Master Shifu, may I speak with you?" Po asked.

Master Shifu opened his eyes and stood up. He turned and smiled at the Dragon Warrior.

"Of course Po." Master Shifu said.

"Master Shifu, I have come to know your daughter very well and I was wondering if…I could have your blessings and permission to marry her." Po said.

Shifu smiled and nodded. "You have my permission and my blessings, Po."

Po exhaled deeply. _That was easier than I thought. _Po scratched his ear.

"I'm glad that went easier than I thought." Po said.

Shifu nodded. "I expected you to come to me like this soon, and well, it happened today."

Po bowed. "Thank you Master Shifu."

Shifu shook his head. "No, thank _you _Dragon Warrior, for bringing my daughter to happiness; something I failed to do."

Po nodded solemnly and left the hall. He used most of his money to buy things for the…preparations.

The evening came, and everything was ready. All he had to do now was find Tigress.

The panda searched the palace until he came to the Training Hall and found her. She was doing her usual training on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, and he watched her until she turned and noticed him. She hopped up to where he was standing and smiled.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked.

Po nodded. "I always do."

Tigress giggled and hugged him.

After a few moments Po broke the hug and looked at her. "Hey, would you like to go eat dinner?"

"I'd love to." Tigress said.

Po gave her his arm and she took it. He escorted her out of the Training Hall like a gentleman and took her up Wu Dan Mountain.

"You didn't tell me where we are going." Tigress said.

Po turned to her and they continued to walk. "Well I have some dinner ready up there."

"Oh…that sounds excellent." Tigress said purring.

They reached the top of the mountain and stopped. A table with two chairs was before them. The chairs were cushioned and the table was covered with a red cloth. On the table was tea, white rice, fried rice, dumplings of many different kinds, and tofu. Tigress licked her lips at the tofu and stopped in front of a chair. Po pulled it back for her and she stepped to the table. He slid it back underneath her and she sat down. Po went to the other chair and sat down. The table was lit by bright candles, illuminating the two.

"How long did all of this take you?" Tigress asked picking up her chopsticks.

"Most of the day, even with my dad's help." Po said picking up his own chopsticks.

"It's really nice Po." Tigress said beginning to eat the tofu ravenously.

Po chuckled. "Go easy on the tofu Tigress!"

Tigress smiled. "It's the best tofu I've ever tasted; how can I slow down?"

"I guess you can't." Po said as he moved to the dumplings.

It was harder than fighting a battle for him it seemed; trying to act not nervous. _She's going to find it soon, _Po thought.

Tigress sipped her tea and Po struggled to find a good conversation.

"Are you glad that all of the exes are gone?" Po asked.

Tigress set down her tea and looked at him smiling. "Definitely. They tried to keep us apart, and now that they're gone, we can finally be together."

Po smiled. "That's true, and I'm also glad that it's over."

The two went back to eating and Tigress began to eat the white rice. Po tensed, and waited for it. Tigress pulled a chunk of rice out with the beautiful ring attached to it. Not knowing what it was, Tigress used her finger and pulled it off.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Tigress," Po said, out of his chair and now on one knee beside her. "Will you marry me?"

Tigress couldn't talk for a few moments from the joy that filled her. Finally, she was able to speak. "Yes Po, I will!"

The feline got out of her chair and embraced the panda. They kissed passionately and tears of joy filled her eyes.

"I'm so happy that we are together Po!" Tigress said as tears went down her orange cheeks.

"Me too." Po said smiling.

* * *

><p>One month later.<p>

We see the beautiful land of Japan. It seems peaceful…but it is at war. The Katsu Clan was once again at war with the Chuji. The two battled continuously; burning the other's villages and murdering their civilian population and fighting the other's armies. The war seemed as if it would rage for years and years…until this fateful day.

The Chuji Clan's leader, Bruntre, took a small group of his warriors with him while the rest of his massive army of Samurai Warriors battled the Katsu. Bruntre and his men burned a Katsu village and killed most of the civilian population there. When they were finished, they went back towards the site of the battle and set up a temporary headquarters there for their next move against the Katsu.

It was a foggy morning, and snow covered the trees and ground of the forest they were in. Samurai Warriors guarded perimeters, ready to repel any attack. One guard stood next to a tree. He saw a figure dash quickly, and it was so fast that one could say that it wasn't really there. The guard squinted, trying to find the figure in the woods but had his mouth grabbed from behind by a paw and his neck was snapped. The tiger that killed him gently set him on the ground. Another guard was walking along the boundary of the headquarters when an arrow sailed through the air and plunged into his eye. The Samurai grasped the arrow and yelled in pain, alerting his allies of an enemy presence. Two more Samurai went beside the now dead warrior and one was struck in the throat from another arrow. The Samurai grasped the arrow and gurgled before falling to the ground dead. The last Samurai drew his own bow, trying to find the enemy archer. Another arrow sailed through the air and plunged into the Samurai's chest. He grunted and fell to the ground. Five more Samurai came up and faced the direction that the arrows were coming from, staring into the fog to try and see the enemy. Out of the fog came the attacker, who dropped his bow and arrows and walked towards them. They charged with their swords, and the attacker stopped. He grinned and drew a Katana and Wakizashi sword, brandishing them both in his hands. He went into a stance and waited for them. On his mask was the image of an intimidating demon, and the Samurai charging at him were feeling its psychological power. They reached the warrior and began slicing at him with their swords. The warrior blocked a Samurai's sword before knocking it out of his hands. He sliced the Samurai's chest open with his Wakizashi short-sword, spraying the snow with blood. His enemy groaned and fell to the snow. Another sliced at the warrior, and he dodged the blade before decapitating him with his Katana. The Samurai's enemy's body and head fell to the ground. The three stepped back as the Samurai grinned through his mask. He charged and in three swift slices from his blades, cut their abdomens and killed them. Their bodies fell to the ground and the Samurai sheathed his Wakizashi sword. He walked with his bloody blade deeper into the enemy territory. A Samurai jumped out of the trees and tried to cut the tiger in half but he blocked it. The Samurai shoved his enemy back and impaled him in a quick stab, and then pulled his blade from him. The enemy leaned against a tree and fell to the ground.

The Samurai continued on, and came to a clearing. There was a tent at the center and there was a small river running behind it. A large group of Samurai circled Bruntre, protecting their lord. When Brunte saw one attacker, he was shocked.

"There is only one attacker yet he is still alive? Finish him!" Brunte commanded.

A large group of Samurai formed a line and charged at the lone attacker. He put his foot back in a defensive stance and waited for them. He jumped into the air when they reached him and decapitated two warriors with one slice as he was in midair. He landed on the ground as he impaled another foe. The warrior pulled the sword out of him and cut the throat of a Samurai as his foe tried to impale him. The attacker kicked a Samurai away from him before he impaled another.

The numbers of the Samurai began to fall quickly. Brunte watched with his hand on the hilt of his Katana. He knew that he would soon have to face the Samurai that now decimated his men.

The Samurai jumped into the air as five warriors surrounded him. He made one cut in a circle, and then landed back on the ground. His enemy's heads rolled to the ground as well as their bodies.

The Samurai sighed and wiped his blade on the snow, ridding it of the great amount of blood on it. After cleaning his sword, he calmly walked towards Brunte and faced him in the snowy ground.

"It is impressive that you have managed to defeat my best soldiers, warrior." Brunte said drawing his sword. "But I am more of a challenge."

The Samurai grinned through his armor and bent his knees, going into a stance. Brunte did the same, imitating everything his opponent did. The warrior lowered his sword to his side and held it with both hands, and Brunte did the same. The warrior slowly began circling Brunte, and Brunte to him. With one last crunch of his feet in the snow, the warrior stopped. Brunte did so as well, and all they could hear was the wind blow for a few moments.

Brunte made the first move, and yelled as he charged at the Samurai. The Samurai blocked his blade and shoved him backwards with his foot. The warrior went on the offensive, pushing him backwards. Brunte was hitting the Samurai's blade every time, but he knew that the Samurai was not even trying to fight. He was just warming up. The warrior spun in a circle quickly and cut Brunte in the stomach. The tiger grunted and tightened his grip on his sword. Blood dripped down his shirt and down his pants. The snow began to redden with the blood. However, Brunte showed no pain, for it was said that Samurai should show no pain. The two stopped fighting for a few moments until Brunte went on the offensive. He slashed at the Samurai, spinning and turning and jabbing; always trying to gain the upper hand on this foe but could not. The warrior swiftly dodged each of his opponent's attacks and then kicked his enemy's blade out of his hand. Brunte turned to his blade fall to the ground. Instead of finishing the kill, the warrior kicked the sword back into the air and caught it by its grip. He flipped the sword and handed it back to the warlord.

"I will not fight an unarmed man." The Samurai said.

Brunte nodded and went back into a stance. He charged at the warrior again, began blocked each time. The Samurai dodged his last attack and plunged his blade into Brunte's stomach. Brunte grunted and the Samurai pulled out the blade. The warlord fell to his knees. The wound would only give him a slow death, and Brunte wanted to preserve his honor. He drew his dagger and turned the blade to face himself.

"Warrior," Brunte said, "please keep my honor."

The Samurai nodded and went to Brunte's side, holding his sword at the ready. Brunte plunged the dagger into his own intestines, and disemboweled himself. He grunted, signaling the Samurai to preserve his honor, for Samurai were never supposed to show pain. The warrior moved his sword back quickly and made a clean swipe. The blade pulled Brunte's head from his body and it rolled to the ground. His body soon hit the ground, and the Samurai sheathed his sword. He bowed in respect to the fellow Samurai as blood began to flow from his enemy's stump.

He turned and walked out of the woods, headed for the smoke that he saw in the air. He reached the Katsu village that was burned. Buildings were in flames, bodies were on the ground, and the sky was a bright red from all of the fire. The warrior saw a lioness wounded on the ground. She was battered and bruised as well, and she looked up at the Samurai. She mistook him to be another Chuji warrior or something else. The fire around him made his eyes appear to be bright red through his mask, and she believed that he might be a demon. She was frightened by him.

The Samurai smiled under his helmet. "There's nothing to be scared of. You are safe."

She fainted and the warrior sighed. He picked up her unconscious body with both paws. He wrapped her paws around his neck and he held her up by her back and legs. He began heading towards his village.

He reached the mountainous and peaceful village, one that was the greatest of the Katsu. Metalworkers made brand new Katana swords, and the Samurai talked of the previous battle with the Chuji. His allies noticed him and bowed. He could only nod back, for he carried the lioness. He reached his own home and set her down on his bed, inside his own room. He found a doctor to tend to her wounds and headed for his leader. He reached his leader's home and walked past the guards there. He went into his leader's room, where the tiger was sitting on his knees and was meditating. When the tiger heard him enter, he rose up and turned around. The Samurai bowed to his leader.

"Katsumodo," He said.

The leader smiled. "Has victory against the Chuji been achieved, my old friend?"

The Samurai took off his helmet and held it to his side.

The Samurai smiled. "Victory has been achieved." Mitchicus said.

**A/N: Po proposes to Tigress and the White Tiger defeats the Chuji. I'm so glad that I finally got the beginning of part II out! I hope it still feels like part I, if not better! This chapter's song is "Spectres of the Fog" from the movie _The Last Samurai, _by Hans Zimmer. This song sets the mood for the Samurai battle in this chapter. Next chapter: Brothers. Mitchicus returns to China to fight in another war. I ask that everyone add this story to alerts so that you can know when chapters come out. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames. **


	11. Brothers

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 12: Brothers

**A/N: This story will be moved back to the Kung Fu Panda section and leave the crossovers section next chapter, so please don't freak out if you don't find it under crossover. Because of the end of the "Scott Pilgrim" crossover (meaning the exes and everything), it will be moved to just a normal fanfic. I hope you all understand. Katsumodo (leader of the _Katsu _clan), is not owned by me (at least his name isn't. I used his name for the awesome leader in _The Last Samurai,_ one of my favorite movies. Please send more reviews on the story!**

Mitchicus swung his blade as he crouched in the rain. He stood outside of Katsumodo's house and was training with his trusty Katana sword. The Katana and Wakizashi swords that the tiger possessed were gifts to Mitchicus from Katsumodo himself, honoring him as a true Samurai. The White Tiger mastered his new weapons quickly, and was now even more powerful than he ever was before.

Rain fell down his blade and face. His armor was off, and he now only wore his black pants and sleeveless vest. He took a deep breath and held it as he swung several times. He thrust his blade forward, imitating a stab. He crouched lower to the ground and made a three-sixty-degree spin, slicing the air with his blade. The tiger straightened up and sheathed his sword. A teenage Snow Leopard appeared behind him and bowed.

"Master, Lord Katsumodo wishes to speak with you." The teenage leopard said.

Mitchicus smiled and turned to face him. "Thank you, my apprentice."

The White Tiger shook the water out of his fur when he entered the house and went into Katsumodo's room.

"Do you know what you have accomplished, Mitchicus?" Katsumodo asked.

"Great honor to the Katsu Clan?"

"More than honor, my friend." Katsumodo said standing up. "We have now acquired all of the land, population, and resources that the Chuji owned! Their Samurai now serve us! War between us is over!"

The old tiger patted Mitch on the shoulder. "When you were just a cub and you and your master came here on visits, I swore to your master that I would offer you a home if you needed it. I never knew what great honor you would bring us…and me."

"One right for so many wrongs." Mitch said sighing.

"You hurt yourself by dwelling on the past. I heard of your rage, yes, but when you came here…I knew that you had changed. And now look at you! Out of honor you have earned the right to be Samurai! You have learned Kendo ("The Way of the Sword") and Kyudo ("The Way of the Bow"). You have mixed Kung Fu with the Way of the Samurai and because of that, I believe you to be the most powerful warrior this world has ever known!"

Mitch chuckled. "I still got beaten, remember?"

Katsumodo nodded. "Yes, but from what you told me, you had the Dragon Warrior's life in your hands but your exe-girlfriend saved him and broke your leg, making the fight for you impossible to win. Besides, you did not know the Way of the Samurai then."

Mitchicus nodded. "That is true. Katsumodo, I believe it is time for me to return back to my country. I will return to the Jade Palace to correct my wrongs once and for all."

Katsumodo sighed. "Yes, you did plan on leaving before the war with the Chuji started, but you did not return so that you could help us. The emperor is a good friend of mine, and I will send a letter to him asking for him to pardon you."

"Thank you, Lord Katsumodo…for everything." Mitchicus said bowing.

Katsumodo chuckled. "No Mitchicus, thank you."

Mitch straightened up. "May my armor be sent to the Jade Palace in about a week? I do not plan to bring it with me right now, so could you send it there?"

"Of course." Katsumodo said bowing.

"Thank you. Would you be willing to take care of my apprentice, Peng, in my absence?"

"I will watch over him. If you need anything else, send me a message." Katsumodo replied. "What about the lioness who survived Brunte's attack?"

"Hmm. I will speak with her. I believe that she should decide where she stays."

"That sounds good." Katsumodo said.

Mitchicus bowed and left Katsumodo. He went to his house (a gift from Katsumodo) and went into the kitchen. He prepared some tea and white rice and then went into his room. He found the lioness in his own bed and set the tray down on a low table.

"Take this; it will make you stronger after what you've been through." Mitchicus said sitting across from her at the table.

The tiger sat on his knees and waited for her. She slowly went down to the table and sat on her knees. She wolfed down the rice and drank the tea quickly. Mitchicus chuckled at her speed. She finished her food and looked at him.

"Thank you." She said.

Mitch smiled. "You're welcome. What is your name?"

"Nera," She replied.

"That's a beautiful name. What are you doing in Japan, so far from Africa, your homeland?" Mitchicus asked.

"I was visiting friends and looking for a job…but that all went down when they were killed by the Chuji, and I was injured. Are you the demon who saved me?"

Mitch chuckled. "Not a demon, I hope, but I am the one who saved you."

"Thanks." She said smiling.

Mitch nodded. "I need to ask you a question. Where would you like to go now? Would you like to stay here or go back to China?"

Nera bit her lip. She was trying to stay focused on his questions, but was actually _falling _for him. She thought he was the most handsome male she had ever seen, and she wanted him.

"Where will you go, err what's your name?"

"Mitch,"

"Mitch, where will you go?" Nera asked.

"I will be leaving to China later today."

"I would like to go with you." Nera said smiling. She realized the awkwardness of this statement, and struggled to find something to explain her words. "I mean I would like to go with you because you might make people think that I'm extra special and I could get a better job."

"Oh…" Mitch said. "…I guess that can work. Are you ready to leave tonight?"

"Sure," Nera said smiling.

Mitch packed up his things and stuffed a bag of yen into his shirt. He moved his Katana and Wakizashi swords from his side to his back. He strapped them onto his back, and said goodbye to his fellow Samurai. An hour passed and he was ready.

"Goodbye Master Mitchicus. I wish you well on your journey." Katsumodo said bowing, and the others bowed as well.

"Thank you, Lord Katsumodo." Mitchicus said returning the bow.

Peng walked up to him and bowed. "Master, though you may not have trained me for very long, I would like to say that you are more than a master to me…you are a father to me."

Mitch smiled and rubbed his head with his paw in a joking manner. "Thank you for letting me be your master, Peng."

Mitch said his goodbyes to the others and journeyed with Nera out of the beautiful mountains. They reached the port and boarded a ship bound for China.

On the way, Mitchicus sat at the front of the ship. He drank a jug of water while he sat there. The Way of the Samurai had taught him many things. He learned discipline, self-control, and many other things. He still struggled with old habits that he had when he was evil, but they were not as bad as they were before. He was still just as deadly and smart. Nera was watching err admiring him.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked walking towards him.

Mitch shook his head and sat down the jug. He gestured her to go beside him and sit down, and she did.

"Where is your family, Nera?" Mitchicus asked turning to her.

She sighed and looked out at the sea. "Our parents took me and my brother out of Africa because of wars raging there, and we came to China for a better life. My brother left to learn Kung Fu when he was still young and I went with my parents to a village where they found work. We stayed there for years, and our parents died with unknown causes. Before they died my brother returned from his training and said that he would never again go back to Kung Fu, and he trained me in the art. He then said that he would go into the trading business, promising me that it would give him a better life. He died from a storm from what I heard, and I never found his body."

Mitch scratched his scar. "What was your brother's name?"

"Noru," She replied.

Mitch slowly turned away from her, concealing his fear. Noru, the lion that he had trained with during his younger years and killed recently. The leader of pirates, and was slain by being drowned. _He _had killed Noru, Nera's brother!

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

Mitchicus turned back to her. "No, I actually trained with him in Kung Fu."

"Really? Wow, I didn't think you would know him. He was a good brother." Nera said sighing.

After a day of travel, they reached the port of Verun. This was a city supposed to be filled with Imperial soldiers, but there were none there. There were only the villagers and various species of an army. Mitch knew they were bad news. A castle was deeper inland, and he developed a plan to see what was going on here.

"Do you see the castle in the distance?" He asked Nera as they were getting off of the boat.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"I would like you to wait in the trees in front of the castle, and don't go anywhere. I'm going in there and I'll be back out once I find out why this city is…occupied." Mitch said.

Nera agreed and they reached the entrance to the castle, which they presumed to be where the leadership of the army was. The lioness hid in the trees as told and Mitchicus went to the front gates.

"What do you want?" A guard in front of the gate asked him.

"I wish to speak with the leader of this army here." Mitch said.

The guard whispered to another and then nodded. "We will let you see him."

Mitch nodded and they escorted him into the castle. There were several large rooms that they walked through, and they reached a large throne room.

"The general will see you shortly." The guard said as they left to find their leader.

Mitchicus scratched the ground with the claws of his feet anxiously, and waited until a Komodo Dragon walked in.

"Ah, the mighty Mitchicus is in my castle! What an honor." The lizard said. "My name is Fuden. You wish to learn why we occupy this city, correct?"

Mitch nodded.

"I lead an army to take over China, one chunk of land at a time. You may find it foolish to reveal information like this to someone I just met, but I can trust you. You have battled the Imperial Army single-handedly and won, and they fear you. I know that you would never turn me in to justice."

"Of course." Mitch lied smiling.

"You tried taking China all by yourself, but you were stopped by the panda unfortunately. We seized this city from the Imperial Army so that we can control trading and inflict a blow against the emperor. I would like you to join us in this fight; we could use your skill and brilliance." Fuden said.

"I will consider it, but I ask for time." Mitchicus said crossing his arms.

"Of course." Fuden said exiting the room.

Mitchicus felt strangely. He felt presences of people he had known before, but he could not know who they were. He had to find out who they were.

Mitchicus sneaked out of the room and evaded the guards. Mitch moved his eye into a hall and saw two guards at the end of it, guarding a cell. _This must be it, _Mitch thought. He moved into the middle of the hallway and drew both of his swords. He then quickly threw them at the guards before they could even make a sound. The Japanese blades drove into the guards and pinned them against the wall. All they could do was grunt when they were hit, and they slumped over. Mitch smirked and walked down the hall. He pulled both of the blades out of the guards, making them fall to the floor. He sheathed his Wakizashi and picked up the keys that the guard had. He opened up the door and was shocked at what he found inside. Tigress was their, and her wrists were tied by ropes. She was hanging from the ceiling of the cell, and she was unconscious. Po was hanging by his legs upside down by the ropes, and he looked up (or truly down) at Mitchicus when he heard him.

"Mitch?"

"Po? What are you doing here?" Mitch asked.

"Don't worry about me, is Tigress alright?" Po asked.

Mitch ran up to Tigress and checked her pulse. It was weak but it was there.

"Her pulse is weak and she's unconscious, but other than that, she's fine." Mitch said as he cut the ropes that held her with his Katana.

Mitch caught her with his hand and gently set her on the floor. Mitch cut Po from the ropes and the panda fell to the ground with a grunt, for the tiger was unable to catch him. Po stood up and looked at him.

"I guess I owe you one for rescuing us." Po said.

Mitch shook his head. "No, I owe you so much more. Can you try and wake up Tigress?" The tiger said as he sheathed his sword.

Po nodded and woke up Tigress. The feline slowly awoke and growled when she saw Mitchicus.

"It's ok Tigress, he is on our side. He's been that way for about a month." Po said.

"What do you mean a month? You didn't tell me he's been alive at all?" Tigress said.

"Let explaining wait, we have to get out of here." Mitchicus said.

"Agreed." Po said.

"Follow me." Mitch said as he ran out of the cell, and the two followed him.

Mitch ran down the hall and hugged the wall as he looked down the other side. A few guards stood there, unaware of the escape. Mitch looked back at them and noticed two things about Tigress. There was a puncture wound on her arm, and there also was blue ooze running out of her mouth.

"Tigress." Mitch said and gestured for her to wipe her mouth.

Po looked back at her and she did so. Tigress looked at her paw and saw the ooze. "I don't know what this is." She said.

"That's pretty bad, but it will have to wait until we get out of here." Mitch said, knowing the virus she now had.

Mitch thought up a trick and stepped into the hallway. Tigress and Po whispered protests but stopped when the other guards down the hall came up to him. They did not notice Tigress and Po against the wall.

"Master Mitchicus, shouldn't you be in the Throne Room?" One guard asked.

"You're absolutely right." Mitch said as he drew his Wakizashi, too fast for the guards to react.

In one slice he decapitated the three and their heads rolled to the floor. Their bodies soon followed.

"We have to move!" Mitch said as he began to run down the hall, making the other two follow as well.

Five guards ran down the hall towards them, now aware of Mitchicus' intentions. They shouted alerts as they ran towards them. Mitch cut one in the abdomen with his short sword and then impaled another. Po double-kicked two guards into a wall. Tigress hit the last guard with a powerful kick to the face. They resumed their running and made it to the main hall of the castle. More and more soldiers began to appear, and the odds of survival became slimmer and slimmer for the Kung Fu masters. Mitchicus cut the arm off of a wolf and decapitated him. He kicked his body to the ground and held his bloody blade at the ready.

"Move to the door!" Mitch commanded, always knowing how to take leadership of a group.

"What do we do?" Tigress asked.

"I have a plan." Mitch said grimly.

Po punched a Komodo Dragon to the ground before dodging a rhino's blade. He kicked the rhino into a wall and moved back with the other two. Mitch looked down the hall and saw a balcony. Fuden and a tiger in armor stepped up to it and gripped the rails of the balcony. Archers went beside them and began firing at them. The arrows came at the group as if in slow motion, and Mitch looked at the tiger. It was a White Tiger who looked similar to himself, yet five years younger. _No…it can't be._ _How is it possible? _Mitch thought, and as if the second in command read Mitchicus' thoughts, grinned evilly.

Mitchicus snapped out of it and dodged incoming arrows. He gasped as he saw an arrow heading straight for Po. Acting selflessly, he shoved Po out of the way. The arrow drove into Mitch's chest and sent him to the ground.

"Mitch!" Po yelled as he rushed to Mitch's side and helped him up.

The tiger coughed a few times and winced as he grabbed the arrow with one paw. He roared and pulled the arrow out of him. Mitch staggered up and opened up the doors.

"Go! Get out of here!" Mitch commanded Po.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Po yelled at him, and the other soldiers closed in on them.

"There's no time! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Mitch said.

"But-"

"No buts! I was born to do crazy ass shit like this! Farewell Po!" Mitchicus said as he shoved the panda out of the gates along with Tigress.

Mitchicus knew that his decision might cost him his life, but he was ready to die. He laughed in the face of death, and as a Samurai, he was prepared for his death.

Mitch drew his Katana also, and he now held both swords.

"If there's one thing that I can do before I die now, then that's have a good fight!" Mitch yelled and went into a stance with his swords.

The White Tiger on the balcony smiled and ordered the men forward. Mitch cut a wolf in half and then stabbed a rhino with both of his swords. He pulled the blades out and decapitated two Komodo Dragons. These were only a few of the many being killed by Mitch now, and his enemy was taking tremendous casualties from him. Mitch then cut the legs off of a crocodile before impaling him. He then made a series of slices, killing around thirty men. Mitch staggered backwards and wheezed. The soldiers stepped back and watched him, as if they knew what would happen next. Mitch dropped to his knees and then dropped both of his swords. He collapsed to the ground.

**A/N: Po and Tigress are freed at the expense of Mitchicus fighting off the army as long as he could. This chapter's song is "Zen Ball Master" from Kung Fu Panda 2, by Hans Zimmer. This song sets the mood for the battle in order to escape from the castle and when Mitch has to hold off the army. I hope people noticed Peng, so that may indicate what will happen later on. Also, how do you think Song is going to handle knowing that Nera likes Mitch, and what will Nera do to get Mitch? You'll just have to keep reading and find out. Next chapter's title and summary are hidden to avoid spoilers. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	12. Escape

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 13: Escape

**A/N: Thanks for over fifty reviews (this has already been my most reviewed chapter for a while, but it means a lot)! I hope you all will continue onto Part III when that comes out as well! **

Po and Tigress continued to run. Po looked back to see if Mitch could possibly be following them…but he was not. He now saw a swarm of soldiers after them. Po turned forward and they went into the woods. The soldiers tried to look for them, but did not get any such luck. They left and searched in another place.

"Who are you?" A voice whispered to Po.

The panda turned to see a lioness in a defensive stance.

"I am the Dragon Warrior, and this is Master Tigress of the Furious Five." Po said.

"Kung Fu masters?" Nera said sighing. "Good, I thought you were part of the army or something. Where is Mitch?"

Po's face fell. "He stayed behind so that we could get away."

Nera was very upset at hearing this, but tried to show no emotion. "He was helping me get back to China. Do you mind if I tag along with you two for a while?"

"That sounds ok." Po said.

"Thank you. My name is Nera by the way."

"Nice to meet you Nera." Po said.

Tigress nodded and crossed her arms. She still couldn't believe that Mitchicus was alive…or was alive until recently…and how he had saved them. Why would he do such a thing?

"The soldiers won't stop until they find us." Po said, looking towards the mountains in the distance. "I say that we go deep into the Himalayan Mountains to escape them."

"Sounds like a plan." Tigress said smiling.

They cautiously walked through the woods. A few times they had to stop when they heard enemy troops nearby, and then they would continue on once they were far enough away. They went deep into the mountains, and were lacking food and water. Po saw the peak of Mount Everest, and smoke was coming from part of it.

"Look, someone must be cooking there. We can find provisions there." Po said, now beginning to think like Mitchicus did.

The others nodded and they hurried towards the mountain. A large palace was on the side of it, where the smoke was coming from. Though it was on Mount Everest, the building was not high enough for breathing to become difficult. They went up the mountain and reached steps leading up to the main doors. They hurried up the steps and opened up the doors. There was a large hall with paintings and candles around the room, and there were columns supporting the structure. This building resembled the temple that Po fought Mitchicus in and the Jade Palace's Sacred Hall of Warriors. They walked through and closed the doors behind them. They walked through the hall, looking into rooms on the sides. They finally found the kitchen where the smell was coming from. Po walked in first and inspected the kitchen.

Suddenly, Po was hit by a pan and groaned. He fell to the ground, grasping his nose. Nera and Tigress rushed at the attacker, still unknown on who it was. Po noticed first and stopped them. The attacker growled and lowered the pan it held.

"Song?" Po asked.

The Clouded Leopard dropped her pan and crossed her arms. "What the fuck are _you _doing here? You killed Mitch!"

"No Song! Well, I did try to, but he survived!" Po said.

"Then why did he not come and try to find me?" Song asked, in disbelief that he was alive, or was not killed a while ago.

"He wanted to turn good, and he went to Japan to get help."

"Good? Good? Ha, you make me laugh! Mitch was always good, no matter how many he killed!"

"He was changed, I swear it." Po said.

"What do you mean, _was_?"

"Song, I regret to say…Mitch stayed behind when we were trying to escape from an army, and he saved us, though he did not make it." Po said solemnly.

Song let tears stream down her cheeks and she sobbed quietly. She accepted that he was dead. "How…how did he die?"

"He fought off the army as long as he could. If he had not done so, we would all have died."

Song nodded solemnly and held her stomach with her paws. It now stuck out, for she had been pregnant with Mitch's child for many months. However, there were still a few months left until it was due.

"Why do you come here?"

"We fled the army, and are looking for food and water." Po said. "Can we stay here for a time?"

Song sighed. If Mitch had helped them, she would as well. "Alright. There are some empty rooms in this palace, so find yourselves one that you wish to stay in."

"Thank you Song." Po said, and the leopard just nodded and turned away.

Po and Tigress left, and Tigress wiped the blue ooze that was coming out of her mouth away again. Nera turned to leave, only to be stopped by Song.

"You had feelings for him, didn't you?"

Nera stopped and nodded solemnly.

"He was my mate, not yours. I guess if he was alive I would have to go to certain measures if you tried to have him…but he is dead." Song said.

"I would not try and get him anyway, I assure you." Nera lied, and Song nodded.

The lioness quickly exited the room, leaving the pregnant Spotted Leopard to herself.

"If only we could have been together, Mitch." Song said sighing.

Water fell from the ceiling continuously, dripping onto the tiger's head. His wound from the arrow was healing. He was not bound in ropes, but in chains from the ceiling. His ears perked up when he heard talking from outside, and then the cell door opened.

Mitchicus squinted from the light and saw the White Tiger he had seen earlier with Fuden. The White Tiger smiled at Mitchicus and held a long piece of bamboo with a sharp end. Its end was dripping the blue substance that he knew to be the virus. Mitch knew what would happen next.

The tiger plunged the bamboo into Mitch's chest, but Mitchicus made no sound of pain. The tiger held it there for several seconds before pulling it out. Still, Mitchicus was silent. The tiger laughed and stepped back to Fuden's side.

"I apologize that we have to treat you this way. I did not know that you had changed from your evil ways, and that you now fought for your friends, honor, and other things besides power and the rest. Tell me, why did you change?"

Mitch looked at him, baring his fangs. "Because the bad guy always loses."

Fuden snorted and punched Mitch in the face. The White Tiger made no sound when he was punched, and was ready for many more.

The Komodo Dragon looked for ways to anger the White Tiger. He pointed to the tiger beside him.

"Master Mitchicus, do you know who this is?" Fuden asked.

Mitch eyed the tiger, and it hit him. "It's you. My brother Fang, isn't it?"

Fang chuckled and punched Mitchicus in the face. "By blood yes, but certainly not by respect."

"Take a guess on who I am, Mitchicus." Fuden said.

Mitch growled. "You are the leader that killed my parents."

Fuden laughed. "Smart tiger! Yes I am the leader of those bandits that killed your parents, and I also hit you on the head with the butt of my sword. I took your brother and raised him to be my greatest warrior."

Mitch snarled, scaring Fuden a bit. "And guess who was Fang's first victim? Come on Fang, tell him!"

Fang stepped forward and faced Mitchicus grinning. "I heard that you had an exe-girlfriend named Tigress who you fought the Dragon Warrior over, and then lost. And now I see that you saved her and the Dragon Warrior, what a hero! I killed Tigress' father."

Mitchicus' rage had been building, but this made him snap. For his own brother to be so twisted and then kill Tigress' father, made him go over the edge.

Mitch lunged at him but was unable to get far with his chains holding him and he being suspended from the ground.

"You bastard!" Mitchicus roared.

Fang was a bit frightened by his rage, but showed no fear. "You still defend her? I thought that she betrayed you?"

"I betrayed her by becoming what was not my destiny! By becoming like you!" Mitchicus yelled and spat on Fang.

Fang growled and wiped the spit from his face. The White Tiger punched Mitch in the face again, and the tiger still made no sound.

Fang growled and exited the cell, with Fuden behind him. Mitch lowered his head and allowed himself to calm down. A few hours passed, and it was time for Mitch's only meal of the day. A guard opened up the door and walked in. He was about to give the tiger noodles to drink but Mitchicus moved his legs up and grabbed the guards neck with his feet. Mitch broke the guard's neck with his feet, killing him, and caught the guard's keys on his foot as his enemy's body fell to the ground along with the noodles. Mitch moved his leg up to his mouth and bit the keys. With the keys being held in his teeth, Mitch released the chain holding his right arm. He now only hanged from the ground by one arm, and broke the cuff holding his arm with his other paw. Mitch landed on the ground, free from the chains.

He hurried out of the cell and ran down the hall. He stopped to find his Katana and Wakizashi swords on a table and strapped those to his back. The tiger heard shouts and saw a large group of around fifteen soldiers running at him, bearing their weapons.

Mitchicus grinned and moved his fists back, ready to perform his favorite Kung Fu move. The White Tiger thrust his fists forward, sending a blast of lightning at the group. The lightning struck them and slammed them against a wall. Each was dead, and Mitch went on all fours and ran past their bodies.

He went back onto his legs and clawed the throat out of a soldier. The soldier tried to yell, but only gurgled and fell to the ground. Mitch drew his Katana and sprinted down a hall. A soldier rushed at him and Mitch ducked and slid on the ground as a blade whizzed above him. Mitch turned his sword around and stabbed the soldier. He pulled the blade out of him and continued on. A large rhino ran at him and Mitchicus charged his sword with electricity, a new trick he had learned while in Japan. Mitchicus' sword hit the rhino's metal club, shattering his enemy's weapon. Mitch shoved the rhino back and fired a blast of the energy at the rhino, killing him.

The White Tiger sheathed his sword and continued on. He double-kicked two Komodo Dragons, sending them into their allies. Mitch laughed and jumped onto a wall, latching onto it with his claws and running on it. He went past a group of soldiers and jumped off to roundhouse kick an archer. Mitch kicked a sword out of a wolf's paws and snapped his neck. The tiger lit his hands on blue fire and fired a fireball at a crocodile, incinerating him. The White Tiger extinguished the flames and continued on. He realized that the main door was heavily guarded so that he would not escape, so he would have to use all of his power. Around thirty men guarded the doors. Mitch ran on all fours towards them, and then leapt into the air. He charged his right hand with electricity and the other with blue fire, and fired the two powerful blasts at the enemy. Some were incinerated, others had their limbs burned off and died slowly, but all perished. Mitch made an explosion from the two moves that electrocuted, burned, incinerated, and vaporized his enemies. A large hole was now in the wall, and Mitch landed on the ground, taking a deep breath. Before reinforcements could arrive, he hurried out of the castle towards the mountains.

Po stood on a rock outside of the palace and performed inner-peace. His ear twitched as he heard someone behind him. The panda turned and saw Mitchicus smiling at him. Po smiled and hugged the tiger. Mitch patted Po on the back.

"I'm so glad you're not…you know…dead." Po said.

"Me too." Mitch said chuckling.

Blue ooze went down Mitch's lip. Po gestured for him and Mitch nodded and then wiped the liquid away.

"There's not much time." Mitch said looking at him. "Tigress and I are dying."

**A/N: Mitchicus is indeed alive but is dying, along with Tigress. This chapter's song is "Fire Nation" by Two Steps From Hell. This song sets the mood for Mitch's escape from the castle. Next chapter: Future Warfare. In order to save Tigress and himself, Mitchicus goes back to 2016 to find a cure for the virus they both possess. This next chapter will have modern warfare, like it says in the title, and I hope you all will like it. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	13. Future Warfare

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 14: Future Warfare

**A/N: I received a message from someone saying that I had stopped my other stories and they were not finished. Yes, I have temporarily stopped writing my other stories. I believed that because of this story's tremendous success, I would focus on it…ignoring the others. I apologize again and I want to say that I will return to things like the Mitchicus series when the time comes.**

"What do you mean dying?" Po asked, worried for Tigress and Mitchicus.

"I'll explain it with Tigress present." Mitch said, walking into the palace.

Once inside, Po watched as Mitch went up to a column and patted it.

"You've been here before?" Po asked.

Mitch turned to him, his paw still on the column. "I've lived here nearly all of my life. Master Oogway trained and raised me here. It seems just like yesterday when we trained together."

Po nodded and the two went deeper into the palace. They reached the kitchen, where Song was serving Nera and Tigress dinner. When the Clouded Leopard saw the tiger, she dropped her things and ran to him. She embraced him and cried softly.

"I thought I lost you." Song said.

Mitch smiled and rubbed her back. Nera put her head down, trying to not show what she was feeling at the moment.

"I wouldn't leave you behind, now would I?" Mitch said releasing himself from the hug and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Song smiled and kissed him, something they had missed for so long. Mitch put his paws on her stomach. "He's getting bigger." Mitchicus said chuckling.

Song squeezed Mitch's hand as it rested on her stomach. "How do you know it's a he?"

"I just know things, love." Mitch said smiling.

Mitch let go of her and sighed. "There is something important that we must discuss." The tiger said and gestured her and Po to the table.

Tigress was already sitting, still not trusting him and forgiving him for what he did. Mitch sat down with Po on his right and Song on his left. Nera sat on the end, no where close to Mitch, which made her make an inaudible growl.

"Tigress, did you notice the puncture on your arm?" Mitch asked, pointing to her wound.

Tigress looked down at her arm and let out a low gasp as she saw it. "I never even felt it."

Mitch nodded. "The Blue Death numbs the skin."

"Wh-what's the blue death?" Tigress asked nervously.

"It is a virus that kills you quickly…and I have it too." Mitchicus said, pointing to his own puncture.

Po gasped and tried not to even think that his love was dying. "What can we do?" The panda asked.

Mitch sighed. "The virus kills you in a day or so, but the time differs from where you are injected. Tigress was injected in the arm, giving her a day left. I was injected in the chest, so I have around six hours left."

Song cried and put her head into Mitch's chest, sobbing. "No! No! You're not going to die!"

"I'll say it again, what can we do?" Po demanded.

"There is no cure now, only in the future."

"What do you mean 'in the future'?" Po demanded.

"Po, after I left Tigress, I discovered an ability out of the Lightning Strike. I was able to go forward in time."

"So you're from the future?"

"No, I just lived there for a while." Mitch said.

Song pulled her head away from him and looked at the tiger. Tigress kept an emotionless face, not caring that her own life was on the line. _Now my life is in the hands of someone I don't even trust and tried to kill my love earlier…great…just great._ Tigress thought.

"The cure is not discovered until many dynasties later, and in order for Tigress and I to be saved, I must return to retrieve the cure and bring it back." Mitchicus said. "In order to do so, I will have to have to act quickly, since there is a war raging in China at that period."

"Can I come with you?" Po asked.

"I'm afraid not. That would blow my cover there."

"When will you leave?" Po asked.

"In about fifteen minutes." Mitchicus said. "Po, Song, Nera, could you leave me and Tigress alone for a second?"

The three nodded and left the room. Tigress clawed the table, not looking at Mitch. The White Tiger sighed.

"Tigress, I didn't get a chance to apologize to you."

The feline looked at him in anger.

"I'm sorry for everything. For denouncing your father (Shifu), for making you and Po go through the exes. Everything. I want you to know that I have changed, and I would still like to be your friend like we were as kids." Mitch said.

Tigress sneered and looked away from him. The White Tiger sighed and got out of his chair.

"Thank you for your time." He said leaving.

Tigress lowered her head, a bit angry at herself for her response to Mitch's apology, but still not forgiving of what he did to her and Po.

Mitchicus walked out and found the others in the hall. He kissed Song goodbye and said farewell to Nera.

"Come with me Po." Mitch said walking out of the palace.

They went to the mountainside and stepped on the snow there. Mitch turned and faced the panda.

"Tigress may not be able to withstand against the virus like I can, so she may go unconscious sometimes. I'll get back as soon as I can." Mitch said.

"Good luck." Po said smiling.

Mitch gestured Po to step back and the tiger went on one knee. He raised his fists, charging them with lightning. Mitchicus then slammed his fists into the ground, making energy shoot into it and electricity flash around him. Po covered his eyes with his paw from the light and moved it away when the light died down. Mitchicus was gone.

The White Tiger opened his eyes to find himself kneeling on the floor of his quarters. He stood up, and shook himself off. His general's uniform was on once again, just as he had left it months ago. He opened up the door to see the red horizon of battle in the distance. Lee was outside of his room and saluted.

"Good afternoon general." Lee said.

"Good afternoon to you two." Mitchicus said, feeling the pistol at his belt.

"Operation Dropkick is going as planned. It is a true masterpiece that you have devised, sir." Lee said.

"Thank you. Do we have a supply of Devern Seven anywhere?"

"I am afraid not, sir. It would take a few days for a shipment to arrive. There was some at the hospital in Sector 187 but that was taken over by the enemy. The emperor has deemed that taking that area is unnecessary."

"There is no time to wait for a shipment, Lee. We must get the cure inside the hospital at Sector 187."

"But sir! Though you are leader of all of China's forces, you cannot ignore the order of the emperor!" Lee said.

"I have the virus, Lee, and I only have a few hours left before it claims my life. A friend of mine also has it, and I must act quickly to get the cure."

Lee sighed. "If you do this, you may be arrested, dishonorably discharged, or executed. If you would please listen to me, don't do this!"

"I have to. Scramble the jets and prepare the tanks and infantry. We'll send everything we have."

"Yes sir." Lee mumbled, walking from him.

Mitch went to the armory and took off his general's uniform. It had been centuries from when such a high ranking general put himself into the fray, and Mitchicus would do it very soon. The tiger put on an infantryman's uniform and put a knife, grenades, and ammunition on his belt. He picked up an AK47 assault rifle and walked out of the barracks. The army of infantry assembled there was in awe of the general's bravery to fight alongside of them, and this increased their morale.

"Men, we are going into Sector 187. Our target is to take the hospital there. We will be backed by helicopter gunships, jets, artillery, and tanks. I believe that you will all fight bravely for your country once again." Mitch said, and a large group of MBT's rolled up in front of the men. Mitchicus jumped onto a tank and stood on top of it. "Now let's go kick some ass!"

The soldiers yelled and formed lines or boarded other tanks. They tanks rumbled out of the base and headed towards the enemy controlled sector. They stopped at a barricade manned by their allies, their guns pointed at the sector. A large forest was before them, and Mitchicus wanted it cleared. Mitch pulled a radio out of the tank.

"Send in a Jericho Missile at Sector 187."

"Confirmed General Mitchicus, sit tight." The overlord said.

The soldiers heard a large blast and saw a missile fly over them. The missile went into the sector and exploded, sending a powerful wave towards them. Trees collapsed and soldiers grasped onto the tanks so that they would not be knocked down by the blast. The blast passed them and they now saw a flat land, besides the trees now covering the ground.

Mitch smiled. "Let's not stop now. Push on!" The general commanded, and the tanks and soldiers moved forward. A city lay before them, and they saw vehicles heading towards them.

"Enemy tanks!" Mitchicus yelled and jumped off of the tank he was on.

The friendly tanks fired a blast at the enemy, managing to destroy a few. An enemy tank fired, destroying the tank that Mitch was just on. The gun of the friendly tank flew over the soldiers' heads and landed on the ground. Mitch took an RPG from a nearby soldier and got up. He ran towards the tanks as another shell whizzed over him, hitting an enemy tank. Mitch rolled to the side as a shell exploded beside him and stood up. The enemy fired at him again, and Mitch moved to the side as the shell passed through air where his chest once was, and then exploded in the ground behind him. Mitch put the RPG on his shoulder and fired the rocket propelled grenade at the tank. The projectile hit the tank underneath the belly of it, blowing it into the sky. Mitch threw the empty RPG to the side and put his fist into the air, gesturing the others forward. The other soldier cheered and charged, and the friendly tanks rumbled towards the remaining enemy units. The enemy tanks slowly began to back up, still firing at the Chinese forces. Mitch sprinted towards an enemy tank, and the captain of the tank opened the hatch and manned the machine gun on it, ready to kill Mitchicus. The White Tiger dropped his AK47 and jumped into the air, quickly drawing his pistol. While still in midair, he fired one bullet, which hit the captain's head and made it send chunks in every direction. Mitch landed on the enemy tank and threw a grenade down the hatch quickly, and then rolled off of the tank. He got a safe distance and picked up his AK47. He turned as he saw the enemy tank explode, sending metal in all directions.

Mitchicus' men reached him and he boarded a BMT. The tiger manned a machine gun and ordered the men forward, only to stop as an enemy RPG rocket blew a few of his men into the sky. The buildings in front of them were infested with enemies brandishing RPG's and sniper rifles. Mitch pulled a radio from the BMT to his mouth.

"Hunter Killer Team 3, engage buildings looking out of city on our position, over."

"Confirmed general, Hunter Killer Team 3 will be there in t-minus fifteen seconds." The overlord said.

After the fifteen seconds, a large group of helicopter gunships flew over Mitch and his men and headed for the buildings. They stopped at the buildings and fired a long blast of machine gun fire and rockets at the buildings, making the structures explode, crumble, and collapse.

The soldiers cheered and Mitch moved everyone forward again. They entered the main street into the city, and saw a group of enemy combatants retreating from them.

"General, ten plus foot mobiles." The driver of the BMT said.

"Got it." Mitch said grinning as he squeezed the trigger on the machine gun.

He fired a seemingly endless blast of machine gun fire at the soldiers, making them all drop to the concrete.

"All kills confirmed." The driver said.

The group continued forward and then stopped at an intersection. The tanks fired on the buildings, and Mitchicus fired his machine gun as well. Mitch's BMT fired several shells at a troop transport, disabling it. The soldiers went into the buildings and began clearing them out, ensuring that the tanks and their general were not hit by RPG's. Mitch moved everyone forward, and soon the hospital was in view far away. Blocking off their path to the hospital were barricades of AT guns and tanks.

Mitchicus picked up the radio again. "Delta Team, clear enemies out blocking our way to the hospital."

"Command received general." A pilot said on the other line.

A group of fighter bombers screeched over Mitch and headed for the barricades. The tanks and soldiers tried to escape before they were hit by explosives from the jets. The fighter bombers screeched away, and the pilot confirmed the kills. The smoke cleared and the barricades were gone. All that was left was burning metal and limbs.

"Nice work, Delta Team." The general said.

"This is overlord, fighter bombers will not be able to assist you any longer, they must fight off a counter attack on the coast over."

"Very well overlord." Mitch said putting down the radio.

Mitchicus pointed towards the hospital and the tanks and soldiers hurried towards it. Mitch hopped off the BMT and read ahead of his men. He ducked behind a group of sandbags and his soldiers did the same. Lee was still on a tank, looking at the hospital through binoculars.

"Lee, order all tanks to fire several rounds at the hospital." Mitch commanded, knowing the high toll of casualties that would soon follow.

The enemy was using the hospital as a supply depot, and they were not going to let it go without a major fight. The tanks fired, lighting up the hospital. There was no return in fire, for they did not want to give away their positions.

Mitchicus checked the magazine on his AK47 and threw out the one had inside his pistol, replacing it with fresh ammo. The tiger stood up and raised his fist into the air gesturing the others forward. The soldiers stood up and cheered before running behind their general through a large parking lot to the hospital. They sprinted for several more seconds before the enemies inside the hospital began hitting them with rifle and machine gun fire. The general sprinted as fast as he could ahead of his men as they began to fall to the enemy guns.

The general was hit in the shoulder, making him nearly drop his gun. Mitch ignored the pain and continued on with the rest of his men. Three bullets drove into his chest, yet he still continued on. He neared the hospital and pulled a grenade from his belt. He plucked off the pin with his teeth and threw it into a window. Moments later, the room exploded, sending glass and bodies out of the hospital to the hard ground. Mitch reached the inside of the hospital and ducked behind the wall as a wave of assault rifles tried to hit him. The general's men reached him and went into the hall alongside him. Mitch rolled on the ground and fired a blast at an enemy, pelting his chest with bullets. He then turned and hit an enemy with one bullet to the head, and the rest of the enemies were cleared by his allies. Lee stood with him, brandishing a pistol.

"Men, secure the first floor _only_. Lee, come with me." Mitch commanded, hurrying up the stairs to the next floor.

The tiger knew that the orders of his men would change soon. They would turn against him by the emperor's orders, and he would either be arrested or killed, taking away his only chance of saving himself and Tigress. He could only hope that because Lee was a friend, he would put friendship before orders.

The two went up the stairs and stopped on Mitch's command. The tiger rolled a grenade down the hall, into a few desks. Moments later, the grenade exploded, sending three soldiers into the air. More soldiers popped up from other desks and fired at the two, and Mitch and Lee hit the floor quickly. The tiger fired a bullet into a soldier's chest before shooting another in the neck. Lee killed two soldiers, and Mitch fired the rest of his magazine into four combatants, each hitting them in the chest and killing them. The tiger helped Lee up and they hurried through the now empty hall. Mitch saw the room where he knew the cure to be, and stopped. He drew his pistol, holding it in his other hand. Mitch grinned at Lee and went into the room, finding ten barricaded soldiers waiting for him. It was in slow-motion for Mitch, and he fired a bullet into the head of a soldier. The others fired at him, lighting up the room. Mitch fired his AK47 in a swiping motion, taking out four of the soldiers. Mitch fired two more bullets from his pistol, each hitting a soldier in the head. Mitch had been blocking the bullets so far, but one managed to drive into his chest. It barely missed his heart, and the tiger continued to fire. One more was hit by his pistol, and the two left were pelted by his assault rifle.

His empty shells fell to the ground and he took a deep breath, observing the motionless room. He dropped his now empty AK47 to the ground, which now smoked from the rate he had fired it at. Blood dripped down his chest and he holstered his pistol. Mitchicus went to a cabinet and found the Devern Seven waiting for him. He reached to grab it, but pulled his hand back and stood up. Mitch turned to see Lee in the doorway, his gun raised at Mitch.

"I am sorry, general." Lee said putting his hand on the trigger. "Orders have changed."

"No Lee, I am sorry." Mitch said solemnly.

The tiger ducked as Lee fired a bullet at him, and the bullet lodged in the wall. Mitch hit the ground and quickly drew his knife. Lee was not able to react when Mitch hit him with a quick throw to the head from the knife. Blood streamed down Lee's face and the corporal fell to his knees. He then fell face first to the ground, never to rise up again.

Mitch sighed and dropped his gun to the ground, and then stood up. He suddenly heard shouts as he heard his own men, now with new orders, rushing up the stairs after him. Mitch grabbed the bottle of the cure and ran out of the room, dodging fire from his own men's guns. Helicopters raged outside, searching for the rebellious general. Mitch ran down the hall and climbed another set of stairs, reaching the next floor. He ran up another, and another, and another. He began breathing heavily due to his wounds and went into a room. He put a bar over the door, slowing down the soldiers when they would come. Mitch tried to figure out how he could teleport back with the cure, but was running out of time. The soldiers went outside of the room and Mitch hit the ground as they fired through the door, trying to hit the tiger.

"Hope this works." Mitch said putting the cure in his paw and kneeling to the ground.

The soldiers furiously worked to knock the door down, and Mitch charged his fist with lightning. The door burst open, and several soldiers aimed their guns at Mitch. The tiger slammed his hand into the ground, and Mitch was caught in a flash of light.

The flash died down and he found himself kneeling in the snow outside of the palace. Mitch smiled at his success but then winced when he looked down at the wounds that followed him back in time.

Mitch stood up and hurried into the palace. Po was crying against the column. When he heard Mitch enter, he looked up at him.

"What happened?" Mitch asked nervously, fearing for Tigress.

Mitch estimated that he only had around thirty minutes left, but it was not his life that he cared about. He wanted to make sure that he proved to Tigress that he was not the tiger that he was before.

"Tigress went unconscious and hasn't woken up! She's done it before, yes, but she's been like this for an hour!" Po exclaimed.

Mitch was now scared. The time from teleportation can be different, and in this case it was faster in this time. Tigress now only had about five minutes left.

The tiger pulled Po with him, and the panda showed him to the room where Tigress lay. Mitch kneeled beside her bed and opened the cure. He put it to her mouth and poured a large amount down her throat, making sure that she got the cure. He checked her pulse. It was very high when he first gave to her, but now it was slowing down and becoming normal. Mitch was becoming weak now, from the wounds and the virus. He now had around ten minutes before his end would come from the virus, but he was ensuring that his friend was alright.

"It's working." Mitch said with a weak smile.

Po stroked the fur and Tigress' head. "Thanks Mitch."

The tiger grinned and nodded.

Po gasped. "Wait, what about you?"

"Almost forgot." Mitch said chuckling.

He took the cure and drank it, and then set the bottle on the table beside Tigress' bed. Po noticed his wounds, and was worried.

"How did those happen?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Mitch said.

"Song is in her room, you should go get yourself patched up. She was too worried for you to know that Tigress was nearly dead." Po said.

Mitch nodded and patted Po on the back. "Thanks again." The panda said.

Mitch smiled. "Don't mention it."

The tiger went back and after some hugging and kissing, had the bullets pulled from his abdomen. Song was confused on what they were, but managed to pull them out easily and stitch him back up. Song smiled and pounced the tiger, sending him onto the bed.

"I thought that I should give you a reward for your bravery." Song said seductively while licking her lips.

Thirty minutes later, Mitch stepped into the Training Hall of the palace. Tigress was there, training on wooden dummies. She shattered three dummies and then smirked when she saw him.

She approached him, and he was fearful at first of her maybe attacking him. Getting the cure had really improved her energy, and he believed that she would now take it out on him.

Tigress punched him in the face, sending his head to the side. Mitch looked back at her in slight anger.

"That's for ruining my love life for a time, sending the exes, and fighting Po." Tigress said growling. She then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "That's for saving me twice." It was not saying that she loved him or anything, but it was a sign of her affection and thanks.

Mitch blushed. "So…we're cool?"

Tigress laughed. "Yeah, we're cool."

Po then walked into the room. He saw Tigress facing him, and immediately believed that she was threatening him. "Tigress, are you harassing him?" The panda asked.

Tigress giggled and turned to the panda. "No, I was just thanking him." She said and walked past Po, brushing her tail against his stomach.

The panda's face reddened and Mitch chuckled, folding his arms.

"Well, I guess I made it up with her." Mitch said smiling.

Po nodded. "I'm glad she doesn't hold a grudge against you any longer. I'm making dinner in the kitchen, Song is already there, and I'd assume that Tigress is going there as well."

"I'll go get Nera." Mitch said, leaving the hall.

The tiger reached the hall of rooms and found Nera's. Mitch opened her door, about to tell her to get to the kitchen for dinner. At the same time, Nera opened the door, and Mitch fell on top of Nera, who was heading to the bath…wearing only a towel. The towel fell as they headed towards the ground, and Mitch landed on top of Nera's naked body. Their muzzles accidently pressed together and both of their eyes widened. Mitch was scared, and Nera was shocked…yet enjoying the moment. Nera tried to put her arm around him and kiss him but the tiger blushed and stood up. Mitch ran out of her room and out of the hall as fast as he could, leaving the lioness naked and still on the floor. Nera sat there for several moments, still trying to believe what happened. She rubbed her fur where Mitch was on her, making her shudder as she remembered his warmth. Then, she made a great decision. Mitch was going to be _hers_, and Song would just have to deal with it. Mitchicus was strong, caring, and handsome, three excellent qualities. The tiger would take her virginity, she decided, and when he did so, she believed that he would be hers…forever, and she knew just how to get it from him.

**A/N: Mitchicus saves Tigress yet again and himself also, and Nera prepares for what she will do next. This chapter's song is "Protectors of the Earth" by Two Steps From Hell. This song sets the mood for Mitch's battle against the invading army. Next chapter: Furtive Lioness. The next chapter is graphic, but this is M rated anyways. I suggest younger audiences that are uncomfortable with it do not read it, and wait for the next chapter. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	14. Family Reunion

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 16: Family Reunion

**A/N: Just got "Race For The Feline" out! Check that out if you get the time please. Mitchell Merindus is _not _Mitchicus…yet they do share the same last name.**

Mitchell Merindus stood in front of the map of China with Treyden Ping. The year was 1942, and they were plotting their next move against the Japanese invaders. The empire of Japan had invaded China a while ago, and the two had been fighting against them for many years. The room was lit by a single lantern on the table in front of them, and the two tigers discussed their next move.

"There is a major supply depot in the Vurun region. If we can capture it or at least destroy it, we can either gather weapons, ammunition, food, and water, or we can keep the Japanese from getting these things for weeks." Mitchell said as he pointed to the region on the map. "However, that area is heavily guarded. We will be outgunned and outmatched if we fight them there, and our only advantage will be the element of surprise. What do you think?"

Trey scratched the side of his face with his claws, and looked at his friend. "It sounds like a good plan. Should we go ready the men?"

Mitchell nodded and they stepped outside of the building. It was the evening, but there was still plenty of light outside. Suddenly, they heard the rumbling of planes.

"Jap planes!" Mitchell yelled as he threw Trey to the ground when a Japanese Zero fired its machine guns at his friend.

Mitchell hit the dirt also and heard the anti air guns begin to fire at the Zeros. A plane was hit in the wing, knocking its wing off of it. The rest of the plane spun in the air before crashing into a nearby hill.

Another Zero swooped low and fired its guns at a group of friendly soldiers. The bullets pierced them and blood shot out of them as they were hit. They slowly fell to the ground, and the Zero dropped a bomb on one of the AA guns. The bomb exploded, engulfing the crew that manned the gun. When the smoke cleared, all but one was dead. Their limbs shattered and there were craters where their stomachs were. Mitchell rushed to the surviving member and looked at his wounds. Metal stuck out of his chest, his right arm was gone, and his left leg had flesh dangling from it. The soldier screamed continuously from the pain, and a doctor rushed into the fray and went alongside Mitchell.

"Fix him up doc." The tiger said and helped the soldier into the doctor's arms.

The doctor carried the soldier into the hospital where many others were. The soldier's leg was not able to be saved, and it would be amputated.

"Damn Japs, they just don't know when to quit now do they?" Mitch said as he wiped the blood from the soldier onto his uniform.

An AA gun shot down a Zero, making it descend and fall to the ground. It exploded, sending metal in all directions. Treyden then saw another wave of Japanese fighters flying towards them, much larger than the last wave.

"Hey Mitchell?" Trey asked.

"Yeah?" Mitch answered.

"I think were fucked." Trey replied.

Mitchell noticed the group of fighters and realized that their small number of AA guns would not be able to fend off such a large group of planes.

Suddenly, another group of fighters flew over Mitchell, Treyden, and their Chinese allies. Mitch raised his fist and cheered, followed by the other soldiers.

"Americans! Fuck yeah!" Mitch yelled happily.

An American Corsair fired a blast of machine gun fire at a Zero, making it explode in midair. The plane's flaming parts fell to the ground and Treyden cheered. Another Corsair shot down a Japanese plane, sending it spinning into a forest. It exploded, lighting up the area it hit.

The AA assisted the Americans in continuing to shoot down the Zeros, and the numbers of the Japanese fighters dropped drastically. Of the fifty-two Japanese fighters that attacked the Chinese stationed in the village, forty-five were shot down, and the rest fled the area.

Mitchell pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He closed the lighter and put it in his pocket. The tiger exhaled the smoke and smiled.

"It's time to get moving before they strike again." Mitchell said.

The soldiers picked up their guns and Mitch went over to a table with weapons on it. He picked up a German Gewehr 98 and put it over his back. He then picked up a German MG42 machine gun, and lifted that onto his shoulder. Then the tiger took a few grenades and strapped those to his belt. He finally put on a German M35 Stahlhelm helmet. All of these had been taken from trading with Nazi Germany years ago. He then went to his quarters and strapped a Katana that had been passed down generations to his side, which once belonged to the hero Mitchicus.

"Let's go." Mitchell said, and the soldiers marched out of the village, towards the Vurun Region.

They marched through the jungles, and the night came. A full moon and the light of their cigarettes were the only things that were giving them light. Treyden walked alongside Mitchell and both tigers stopped the men as they saw a dimly lit valley below. Mitch ordered mortars to be placed there, and he ordered the men around the valley. The valley was surrounded, and Mitchell ordered machine guns to guard open spaces.

He took one last puff of his cigarette and then threw it to the ground. He wiped it under his foot and nodded to the mortars. The captain nodded and ordered the mortars to fire. The men dropped shells into the mortars, and they shot out of the mortar and headed for the valley. They screeched before they exploded, and a siren began to wail in the valley. Japanese soldiers rushed out of their barracks and tried to find where the shells had come from.

"All units open fire!" Mitchell commanded, beginning to fire his machine gun.

The land around the valley lit up with gunfire from rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, and other weapons. The mortars continued to drop shells on the valley, and the bullets hit the Japanese.

The bullets drove into them and dropped them to the ground. The enemy had no time to react when they were hit from all directions from the Chinese. Mitchell sprayed five combatants with his MG42, and they dropped to the ground.

"Charge!" Mitch yelled as he ran with his machine gun in hand.

His soldiers cheered and charged into the valley, shooting any Japanese that faced them. Mitchell hip-fired his MG42, pelting two more soldiers with bullets before he heard the clank. His gun was out of ammo. He dropped the machine gun to the ground and held his rifle. He fired two shots, each hitting a combatant in the head. He charged into a house to find a soldier with a Katana sword waiting for him. He dodged several attacks from the soldier, and then hit him in the face with the butt of his rifle ferociously. He pressed the end of the barrel to the soldier's head and blew his head away with his rifle.

He went out of the house and crouched to the ground. He aimed down the sights and shot a soldier in the head as he tried to man a machine gun. He then stood up and sprinted down a street. He hit the dirt as a machine gun tried to shoot him through a window. He stood up quickly and pulled a grenade from his belt. He pulled the pin and fired the stick grenade into the window. Moments later, the building exploded, and no more gunfire came from it. He climbed up onto a building and aimed down the sights of his rifle. He fired three shots, each hitting an Imperial soldier as they ran past the burning house he was on. He fired a few more shots and heard the clank of his weapon again. Ammo was scarce, and he did not have any spare magazines. He pulled a German Luger from his holster out, which he kept with him at all times. The pistol had been given to him by his father, and his father had been given it by a Nazi friend in trade. He put the rifle back onto his back and jumped off of the building, watching a group of nine soldiers run out of the valley. He only had eight bullets.

Mitchell aimed down the sight and fired his first round, digging into the head of the first soldier. He fired seven more rounds, each hitting an enemy in the back of the head. He then drew his Katana and pulled it back, ready to throw it. He threw the blade and it drove into the soldier's chest. The soldier stopped and looked down at the blade before falling to the ground dead.

He walked over to the body and pulled out the blade. There was an eerie silence aside from the crackle of fires and occasional gunshots. Then there was a loud cheer from his comrades, and Mitch was certain that they had won.

He found Treyden and the others passing out weapons from buildings, one of the many kinds of spoils that they were getting from the victory.

"How many casualties?" Mitchell asked.

"Small amount…but not on the enemy's side." Treyden said chuckling. "We found a garage in this part of the valley, and guess what we found?"

"What?" Mitchell asked curiously.

"Three anti-tank guns and a fucking light tank!" Treyden exclaimed excitedly.

Mitchell grinned. "How will they stop us now?"

* * *

><p>Back to ancient China. Tigress walked with Song into a village inside of a valley. The Himalayan Mountains loomed behind them.<p>

"How do you know that my mother is here?" Tigress asked.

"When I waited for Mitch to return and he never did, and I also thought he was dead, she found me and gave me company while I was alone most of the time in the palace." Song said. "Are you nervous?"

"I just don't know what to expect." Tigress replied. "She's nice, right?"

"Of course." Song said.

"Nice enough to never try and get my back." Tigress grumbled, just loud enough for Song to hear.

They reached a smaller house.

"This is it." Song said, stopping them.

They walked up the steps and Song turned to her.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Tigress replied.

Song knocked on the door, and moments later a white tigress opened it.

"Hello Song!" Maegan said happily.

"It's good to see you." Song said smiling.

"Do you remember me, Tigress?" Maegan asked.

Tigress pursed her lips and then her eyes widened. "Maegan…is it you?"

"Yeah sis, it's me!" Maegan said hugging the tiger. She broke the hug and smiled at her stepsister. "I'll go get Tera." Maegan said before hurrying into the house, leaving the two still on the porch.

"My mom's name is Tera?" Tigress asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." Song replied. "And so you know, Maegan is Mitch's _sister_."

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming." Tigress said chuckling.

Maegan returned. "Follow me please." She said, and they followed her into the house.

They reached a living room where an aged tigress sat. At hearing them, she turned and stood up.

"Farah, it's really you!" Tera said before running to her and hugging her.

Song stood beside them, smiling at the heartwarming family reunion.

"It's good to see you too mom." Tigress said uncertainly.

"We have much to discuss." Tera said, directing them to the chairs.

Everyone sat down and Tera beamed. "I apologize that I did not come to get you. When your father died and I heard that you had become a Kung Fu master, I did not want to take you away from a great life like that."

"Great life? I've endured so much pain that you could not dream about it. Great life? In some ways yes, but I would have least wanted to know that you cared for me still." Tigress said angrily.

Tera sighed. "I stand corrected. Perhaps I should have handled the situation differently. The Dragon Warrior, he killed the White Tiger, did he not?"

Maegan frowned and closed her eyes, still upset about her brother's alleged death.

"No…well, he tried to…Mitchicus was nearly killed and then turned good, now he fights by our side." Tigress said.

Maegan's eyes snapped open. "So he's alive and well?"

"Yes sis." Tigress said smiling.

"That's excellent." Maegan said smiling.

"Where is he now?" Tera asked.

"The palace on Everest, where you visit me a lot." Song replied.

"Oh." Tera said. "Be sure to tell him that I said hello."

The group talked for several more hours on many different topics, and then Tigress and Song left for the palace.

* * *

><p>Mitchicus Merindus awoke from his slumber. He had a head ache, and realized that he was naked. He looked to the right of him and saw Nera naked as well and curled up against him. The drugs had worn off, and Mitch's senses snapped back in. He gasped, and jumped out of the bed, eying her with fear. Nera was startled and awoke, looking up at the tiger sheepishly.<p>

"Nera," Mitchicus said in pure fear, "what have you done?"

**A/N: Tigress reunites with her mother and stepsister and Mitchicus confronts Nera. Mitchell Merindus and Treyden Ping will return, but that will be a separate fanfic called "Descendants of Heroes". That will come out after part III is done probably, or when I get enough requests or something. Next chapter: Try Not To Kill Me. Song discovers Nera's scheme, and it will not go well. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	15. Try Not To Kill Me

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 17: Try Not To Kill Me

Mitch was still cast in fear.

"Why Nera? I trusted you!" Mitchicus said in sorrow and anger.

"I love you Mitch, and I had to show you how much I loved you." Nera said in her defense.

"Showing that you love me by drugging me into having sex with you?" Mitchicus asked.

Nera tried to say something back, but had nothing to get over that.

Mitch nodded. "That's what I thought."

The tiger put on his pants, not even making eye contact with her once, and left the room with her still naked in it. She sat there, not knowing if her plan had greatly failed or had succeeded.

Mitchicus went into the kitchen, and then sat beside Po at the table. The panda remembered what he saw last night, and was hoping that Mitch did not notice him or anything.

"Po…I've got a problem." Mitch said turning to the panda. "Can you help me?"

Po nodded. "Sure buddy."

Mitch gave a light smile. "Thanks. Last night, Nera drugged me into sleeping with her."

Po bit his lip and nodded.

"I can tell that you saw it."

Po tried to lie but then bowed his head. "Yeah, I saw it."

Mitch nodded nervously. "I did not volunteer for that or anything. I would never betray Song, you know me."

"I know that you wouldn't betray her like that." Po said. "But it seemed as if you had volunteered when I saw it."

"I was so high that I thought that I was sleeping with Song."

Po scratched his ear. "That sucks. What can I do to help you?"

"Stand up for me when Song and Tigress return…you know, so that Song won't rip my face off." Mitch said laughing nervously.

Po nodded. "I can do that."

They heard the doors open and Mitch winced. "They're here."

"Po, Mitch?" Tigress called.

"We're in the kitchen." Po answered.

The two females entered and hugged their lovers.

"Um Song, can we talk alone for a second?" Mitch asked the Clouded Leopard.

"Sure Mitch." She answered, and Mitch led her into the main hall. When they had reached it, he turned to her. "Last night, Nera put drugs in my tea."

Song's eyes widened. "What?"

"She drugged me, and I was not controlling myself…I slept with her accidently." Mitch said.

Song's eyes flashed in rage. She was _very _angry with Mitch now, but she wanted to murder Nera.

"That bitch!" Song yelled and stormed away from him.

"Song wait!" Mitch said and grabbed her arm to stop her…a mistake.

Song growled and spun around, punching Mitch in the face, and sent him to the ground.

"Get out of my way!" She roared and hurried into the hall with bedrooms on either side, heading towards Nera's room. Mitch pulled himself off of the ground and Po and Tigress rushed to him.

"What happened?" Tigress asked.

"We have to save Nera before she is killed by Song." Mitch said hurrying to the hall, the two dragging behind him.

Song opened up the door and found Nera sitting on the bed, her clothes now on. The lioness looked up at her before Song punched her in the face, making her fall onto the bed.

"If it's war that you want, then it is war that you will get!" Song roared and she punched Nera in the face again.

The lioness was being hit against the bed and blood now dripped out of her mouth. Song scratched her face with her claws and raised her hand for another punch. At the same time, Mitch, Po, and Tigress reached the room. Mitch put his hand on her shoulder and tried to pull the Clouded Leopard away from Nera.

"Song stop! Aaahh!" Mitch yelled as Song growled and cut Mitch's throat open with her claws, digging out a great amount of flesh from him.

The tiger clutched his throat and the two others there pulled Song away from the bloody Nera.

"Fuckers! Let go of me!" Song demanded, kicking her legs in rage.

Po nodded to Tigress and the feline sighed. Tigress hit Song on the head, knocking her unconscious. Tigress caught her body and set her to the side, now realizing the injury Mitch had received. The tiger had been sitting on the bed, holding his throat with one paw as blood poured down his neck and onto his chest.

Tigress looked at Nera. "Whatever happened between you, Mitch, and Song, help us get him to the kitchen!"

The lioness nodded and they gathered around Mitch. Tigress made Mitch remove his paw and put it over her shoulder, and Po did the same to his other paw. Nera picked up his legs and they hurried out of the room. Blood continued to pour out of Mitch's throat and he gurgled, not able to speak by the cuts and the blood that was flowing out of them.

"He's bleeding out! Hurry guys!" Tigress commanded and they reached the kitchen.

There was no medical station or anything, and the kitchen was the only place for the tiger. They carried Mitch to the kitchen and set him on his back onto the table. His legs and arms were twitching, and he moved his paw back to put pressure on the wound.

"Hurry, get some cloth or a towel at least to stop the bleeding!" Tigress said and Po sprinted to his room, and returned with a white towel.

Tigress pulled Mitch's paw back and she looked into his eyes. His life was in her hands. She looked at the increasing blood and realized the wound.

"His Jugular Vein has been cut." Tigress said and she put the towel deep into the wound to stop the bleeding, receiving a groan from Mitchicus.

"What can we do?" Nera asked.

"We have to stop the bleeding and sew him back up." The feline said. "Nera, go and search for some stitches and a needle; Song has to have some around here."

The lioness nodded and hurried to Song's room first, searching for the items.

"Po, encourage Mitch." Tigress said as she leaned forward and put more pressure on the wound.

Mitch's eyelids were drooped and he was slowly drifting away.

Po tapped Mitch on the side of the head, receiving the tiger's attention.

"Hey Mitch, hang in there buddy." The panda encouraged. "We'll patch you up and you'll be good as new. You'll make it up with Song."

Mitch coughed. "No," He said in a scratchy voice, like a wheeze, "she tried to kill me…she doesn't love me anymore."

"Try not talking Mitch." Tigress said applying more pressure to the wound.

Mitch began to wheeze, and Tigress looked at him.

"Fuck, he's losing a lot of blood." Tigress said.

Mitch's eyes began to close and he reached for Po's paw with his bloody hand…but it fell to the table.

Tigress gasped. "No, no!"

"Is he…is he-"

"He's gone Po." Tigress said, still having her paws on the towel on his wound.

"No, no, no! Don't die now Mitch!" Po roared and put his paws on his friend's chest, performing CPR on the tiger. He slammed his paws against Mitchicus' chest continuously. "Don't die Mitch! You're going to be a father soon!" Po put his mouth to Mitch's and put air in his lungs before moving his paws up and down on Mitch's chest again.

"It's over Po."

"No it's not! Nothing's fucking over!" Po roared and began hitting Mitch's chest, trying to restart his heart. "Come on!" He slammed it over and over, and finally he felt Mitch's heart begin to beat again.

"Po…you did it!" Tigress exclaimed and saw Mitch begin to breathe again. "He's going to make it as long as we patch up this vein!"

Po panted and fell onto the floor, and Nera came in.

"I managed to find stitches and a needle. Here they are." Nera said setting the items beside Tigress and the feline began patching up the tiger's crucial vein.

They worked furiously to fix their friend and sewed him up. Tigress put a bandage on his neck and he was still unconscious. She and Po carried him to his room and set him on his bed. Po let Tigress leave and get some rest while he took first watch to make sure that his friend was alright and the bandages held.

The next day, the two had switched from doing watch to getting rest, and Po was there in the morning. He turned to hear a low growl in pain from the wound, and saw the tiger grinning at him.

"Thanks Po." Mitch said weakly.

The panda nodded. "You're welcome Mitch."

"She tried to kill me."

"No, she was just furious." Po reasoned.

"I hope so." Mitch said, not knowing that Song was outside and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What are you going to do about Nera?" Po asked.

"I don't know. She could be the only one I have left, since Song may never be with me again. However, Nera deserves to know the fate of her brother." Mitch said.

Song grinned to herself as she listened. _Telling Nera this secondhand will make payback, _Song thought.

"What happened to her brother?" Po asked.

"When I was still evil and I had assembled the exes to face you, I took them all on a mission to a pirating headquarters on the coast. This was before you had to face Drevan. The pirates' leader was Noru, the brother of Nera, and…I killed him in the battle."

Song grinned.

"So you murdered him?" Po asked.

Mitch nodded. "I murdered him in cold blood, drowning him in the ocean. I wish that I could take back that day and so many others."

Song's grin widened and she left for Nera's room, not needing any more information.

The Clouded Leopard opened up the door to the lioness' room and found Nera sitting on the bed. The lioness shook in fear and the leopard grinned.

"Hello Nera." Song said. "I apologize for beating you up. I came to tell you of something important."

There was no good way to say no or yes. "What is it?" Nera asked.

"Mitch killed your brother Noru, Nera. A storm killed him? Please. He was drowned by Mitch." Song said.

Nera's eyes widened. "W-why should I believe you?"

"You can hold me to my word. I don't lie. Mitch just was talking to Po about it." Song said.

Nera bowed her head and let tears go down her cheeks, not making her emotions into rage like Song had done.

"Sorry about that." Song said and left the room to be confronted by Tigress.

The feline growled. "You are destroying Mitch's life in your anger. Don't you love him?"

"Not anymore." Song said.

"You nearly killed him. You should feel some regret about what you are doing. The murder you told Nera was what he did in his past. He has turned away from it, never to do anything like that again, but you use that against him."

Song growled. "Out of my way." She said as she shoved Tigress out of the way and left the hall.

Mitch rubbed the bandage on his neck and Tigress walked in.

"Mitch, Song just told Nera that you killed her brother." Tigress said.

Mitch bowed his head. "Then I will never have love from any of them. Could you guys give me some time alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course Mitch." Po said and the two left the room, closing the door behind them.

Mitch covered his face with his paws and sighed. "My past continues to haunt me." He said to himself. "Not by choice I have been pulled away from the one I love…by someone I don't know how I feel about. Now Nera hates me as well. There is nothing left for me."

The tiger got off of the bed and went to a wooden rack holding both of his swords. He picked up his Wakizashi short sword and sat back on the bed. Mitchicus slowly unsheathed the sword and set the scabbard to the side, looking at his reflection in the beautiful blade.

"There is nothing left for me." Mitch said and turned the blade around, pressing the point against his chest.

He tightened his hands around the grip of the blade and suddenly Tigress ran inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tigress demanded.

"There is nothing left for me."

"Bullshit there's not. Even if you've lost Song _and _Nera, you still have me and Po as friends." Tigress said.

"Please Tigress. Let me take my life so that I can leave with what little honor I have left." Mitch said.

"Look Mitch, that may be a Samurai thing of culture that you were influenced by in Japan, but if you 'restore your honor' in China, that has no good out of it here. It would bring you greater dishonor, though I don't think you lost any honor at all. If Nera was behind all of this and you're just the victim, than you didn't lose any honor."

"But I lost Song…and my only other chance at love, Nera." Mitch said pressing the blade harder against him.

"We'll figure something out now just set down the fricking sword!" Tigress yelled.

Mitch sighed and nodded, and then set the sword to the side. She sat beside him on the bed and patted his back.

"Besides, to some in the past, love has been a weakness, and has gotten people killed." Tigress said. "I guess I could say that now you don't really have any weaknesses except your temper."

Mitch nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Mitch I was wondering, do you think that we could go back to the Jade Palace?" Tigress asked.

Mitch bit his lip. "I suppose you, Po, Song, and Nera can, but I'll stay here."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm not wanted there. I tried to kill Po; why would they accept me back?" Mitch asked.

"When Master Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five hear what you've done for Po and I, then they will certainly let you in. Besides, we're going to have to fight that army soon, and we'll need you for the fight."

Mitch nodded. "I suppose so. Say, I saw the ring on your finger; when are you and Po getting married?"

Tigress blushed. "I guess when we get back to the palace maybe."

The tiger scratched his scar. "I'd like to lead you down the aisle to Po if I can."

Tigress smiled. "That would be great." She said as she hugged the tiger, and he patted her on the back. "When do you think we could leave?"

"Tomorrow,"

Mitch, Tigress, Po, Nera, and Song packed their things and left the palace. Neither Song nor Nera would speak or even look at Mitchicus. After three days worth of travel, they reached the palace. The rest of the Five welcomed Mitch without realizing who he was. They led Po, Tigress, and the others up to the Hall of Heroes. Shifu opened the doors and gasped when he saw Mitchicus.

"You!" Shifu yelled, going into a stance, which also made the rest of the Five besides Tigress go into defensive positions.

Tigress stepped in front of Mitch, shielding him. "He's good now, Master Shifu!"

"The man that tried to control you and tried to kill Po?"

"He saved our lives master; the least we can do is welcome him back in." Tigress said.

Shifu nodded. "Very well. Mitchicus, find yourself a room in the barracks."

The tiger nodded and the group dispersed. Po and Tigress walked back into the Sacred Hall of Warriors with Shifu, and Mitch stayed outside the doors, still taking in being in formerly "enemy" territory.

Shifu turned to them. "I am glad that you both are alright. How did the peace mission go, and where were you both all of this time?"

"The peace mission to the village went well, but we captured by a bandit army on our way back. They held us captive for many weeks until Mitchicus, now turned from his evil ways, freed us at the expense of nearly dying so that we could escape. We got him back, and then realized that Tigress had 'The Blue Demon'. Mitch used a power he had learned through the Lightning Strike to teleport somewhere and bring back a cure, and then Tigress found her mother and step sister in a village nearby. And now we're here." Po said.

Shifu nodded. "I see. We have received reports that there was an army that had been defeating the Imperial Army, and it looks like you encountered it. We will have to face them again soon. Do you know of anyone here that uses Samurai armor?" The Red Panda pointed to an entire set of armor against a column. "It arrived a few days ago."

"That's Mitch's armor; he fought in the Samurai wars with the Katsu Clan, and now he's Samurai as well." Tigress said.

"Then he is an even stronger warrior now." Shifu said.

"Master Shifu, may we have our marriage at the end of this week?" Po asked.

Shifu smiled. "Of course. You two being gone so long, I can see why you want to get married now. I will make preparations."

**A/N: Nera is confronted by Song, Mitch is rejected by both girls, and Shifu prepares for Po and Tigress' wedding. Next chapter: At Last. Po and Tigress are married, just in time before they must prepare for battle against the enemy army. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	16. At Last

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 18: At Last

**A/N: Wow, bet you didn't expect me to update this fast! I decided that I would give you all an Easter treat. I might have another gift, you never know. I know this is kind of an "American style" wedding, but I had to do it this way; There are also some things about the wedding that I left out (American wedding things), but I hope you all still like it. Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review this story! It's not me that drives the story, it's _you_! Have a happy Easter!**

Days passed and the wedding drew nearer. Viper could not wait for the wedding of her sister to her friend, and she had a long smile on her face wherever she went.

Mitchicus found Nera sitting on one of the steps to the Hall of Heroes.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Mitch asked.

She said nothing and he sat on the steps beside her.

"Look, Nera, I came to tell you that I forgive you for what you did to me. I was hoping that you could forgive me for what I did in my past. You see, every day I wish that I could take so many things back that I did in my past. What I did to your brother…I can never forgive myself for."

The lioness turned to him. "Thank you Mitch, and I forgive you."

"So we're good?" Mitchicus asked.

"Good as in no grudges, but I don't know if we'll ever be together…as if you ever wanted me." Nera said.

Mitch sighed. "Thank you anyways."

The tiger got up and left, finding Song in the forest by the palace. The leopard held a bow and had a quiver of arrows on her back, and she shot a target with arrows, never missing.

"What do you want?" Song said in a cold tone, not losing her focus and continuing to fire arrows.

"I came to ask if we can be together again. I did not choose to be drugged and slept with, Song."

"You could have stopped her while she was flirting with you." Song said, hitting a bull's eye on the target.

Mitch dodged that bullet. "We fell in love not too long ago, and I want to continue our love, especially when the cub comes." Mitch said.

Song pulled an arrow back but stopped when she heard the last part. She never made eye contact with him. "Why don't you stand in front of the target and I practice on you?"

Mitch sighed, defeated. "I'd prefer not."

"We can be together again if you step in front of my bow."

"We both know that you would aim for my head, and you wouldn't miss." Mitch said walking away.

Song growled to herself and continued her archery practice.

Mitch walked back to the palace and found Tigress sitting on a flat stone surface outside of the Sacred Hall of Warriors. She had her eyes closed and was meditating, but opened her eyes when she heard him.

Mitch looked at the diamond ring on her finger. "Do you know where Po got that ring?"

"No, where?" Tigress asked, looking down at the ring on her finger.

"I gave it to him so that he would give it to you."

Tigress looked up at him puzzled.

Mitch sat beside Tigress on the steps and looked at her. "Before you rejected me and gave me this scar," Mitch pointed to the scar on his face and she knew what time he meant, "I got that ring to marry you as soon as I got the chance. Our love was not meant to be, but I kept the ring for a long time. After Po kicked my ass at the temple, I found him and gave him this ring so that he could marry you. I gave it to him the day he proposed to you. I told him that you were not to know that ring was from me, and it looks like he kept my wish."

"Why did you want Po to not tell me that it was from you?" Tigress asked. "I might have thought that you have changed long before you saved us from the bandit army."

"You probably would not have been happy to know that I was alive, and you wouldn't feel safe knowing that I was still around." Mitch said.

"Probably, but still." Tigress said and then hugged him. "Thanks for it anyways."

"You're welcome." Mitch said returning the hug. "When's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow," Tigress said breaking the hug.

"And I'll still be able to lead you down to Po?"

"Of course." Tigress said smiling.

"Thanks sis." Mitch said. "Can I call you that?"

"Sure, it sounds pretty cute." Tigress said chuckling.

"Well, I better go talk to the groom." Mitch said standing up.

"Sure. See you later Mitch." Tigress said.

Mitch said goodbye and found Po in the kitchen…eating an extra amount of food.

"Why the extra food?" Mitch said, sitting in a chair across from Po at the table.

"It's my last day as a free man, and I think Tigress will force me to cut down on food, so I'm eating extra on my last day before I'm married." Po said stuffing three dumplings in his mouth.

Mitch chuckled. "Whoa, slow down there! You don't want to choke!"

"I've choked before, and I got through it." Po said continuing to stuff food into his mouth.

Mitch crossed his arms. "How long have you waited to get married to Tigress?"

Po stopped eating to answer the White Tiger. "Well, I have had a crush on Tigress since I was a kid, but once I started living here, I began to fall in love with her and wanted to marry her…now it's happening." The panda eyed the tiger. "When are you getting married?"

Mitchicus winced. "I don't know Po. Song still wants to murder me and though Nera has forgiven me, she doesn't know if we'll ever be together. At this rate, I'm going to die single."

"Don't joke about death Mitch." Po said in a serious tone, always stone cold on that subject after his mother died.

Mitch laughed. "I've got nothing really to lose; I guess I will at least have one last battle in me after your wedding."

"So you're just telling yourself that you're going to get killed in the battle with the army afterwards?"

"No, there's just always a good chance of dying. Don't you ever think that you may die in battle?" Mitch asked.

"Nah, I'm too busy saying 'skadoosh' to my enemies to think about stuff like that." Po said.

Mitch laughed. "You definitely are a light-hearted guy Po; I wish I could see the good of every situation like you."

"Thanks Mitch." Po said, beginning to eat again.

Mitch stood up. "Get some rest." The tiger said smiling. "You have a big day tomorrow."

Today was the day. Tigress prepared for the wedding in her room. No one but the other tiger of the Jade Palace was near the barracks. The feline applied makeup to herself, and wore a bright red dress. The combination only made her beauty all the more visible.

Mitchicus opened up the door and she turned to him. His eyes widened.

"Wow Tigress…you look awesome!" Mitch complimented.

Tigress smiled. "Thanks Mitch."

"We're all set. Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready." Tigress joked.

Mitch gave her his arm and she took it, and he escorted her out of the barracks, headed up to the Sacred Hall of Warrior with her.

Here the two were. Both were orphans. Both were best friends. They had been enemies and now they were back to being close friends. Each protected the other. They had even drawn closer than friends from the previous events. They had become as close as a brother and sister would be.

Mitch led Tigress up the steps and saw the doors to the Sacred Hall of Warriors opened. They got up all of the steps and continued walking, seeing those inside. On their left were Crane, Monkey, and Nera, and on the right were Viper, Mr. Ping, and Song. The Clouded Leopard let out an inaudible growl when she saw Tigress holding Mitch's arm as he escorted her to her future husband.

In front of the Reflective Pool stood Po in a bright blue vest and black pants, and Master Shifu was to his right in a ceremonial robe. The panda, though he was more nervous than he had ever been, smiled when he saw Tigress entering. She smiled back at him and Mitch smiled to himself, glad to finally be on the right side and make good with his former enemies.

The White Tiger stopped when they reached Po, and Tigress smiled and let go of his arm. Mitch walked to the right side and stood next to Viper as the wedding began.

The tiger and panda faced each other, and Master Shifu stepped forward, who was holding Oogway's staff, and began the wedding.

"Dearly beloved," Shifu began, "we are gathered here today in the eyes of the gods to celebrate a great love that has blossomed from years of time." Shifu turned to them both. "Do you accept each other for better or for worse?"

"For better." Po and Tigress said in unison.

Mantis walked down the hall carrying the rings on his back and presented them to the two. Po and Tigress smiled and picked up the rings, putting them on each other.

"Po, Tigress, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Shifu said and turned to Po. "You may kiss the bride."

The panda turned to his love and smiled before they kissed passionately. Mr. Ping, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Viper (who was crying tears of joy), Nera, and Mitch smiled and clapped for their friends' marriage. Po and Tigress broke the kiss and looked down the hall, smiling at those that were clapping for them.

Song did nothing but watch them, not smiling nor clapping, or showing any signs of happiness for their love. Why was she at Tigress and Po? Po broke up with her before the exes battled, and she was still angry about that, and she was angry at Tigress for being kind to Mitch and staying by his side after what _he _had done to her with Nera.

Po gave Tigress his arm and she took it, and he escorted her down the hall with the others still applauding. They went down the steps and headed for the barracks. The others had come up to the doors of the hall and continued to applaud them as they headed down the steps. The couple reached the barracks and before they entered, Po picked her up and carried her inside, causing Tigress to let out a beautiful laugh. They vanished into the barracks and Mitch sighed.

"I'm glad I got to be here for the wedding." Mitch said to Shifu as he crossed his arms.

"Why, Master Mitchicus?" The Red Panda asked, never calling his students "master".

"Those two were my enemies; now they're like my siblings."

Po carried Tigress to her room, which would not be _their _room. He set her on the bed and got on top of her, being sure not to crush her. They kissed passionately and began taking off each other's clothes.

Night came, and soon they were in the throes of passion. The others knew that they would be loud, so they went down to Mr. Ping's shop for snacks. Song sat alone at a table, and the others besides Mitchicus sat at another, eating a late night snack. Mitch had his arms crossed and he was leaning against the doorway to the shop, looking out at the sleeping valley. The light of the moon cast white light on his fur, and he guarded the valley in case any bandit came to it in order to raid it.

Shifu noticed him and went beside him.

"Why don't you come and celebrate Po and Tigress' wedding with the rest of us?" Shifu asked.

Mitch sighed. "Though I have great joy that the two are finally together, I cannot celebrate. I'm under too much stress."

"About?"

"My brother." Mitch said. "I will soon have to face him. It's hard for me to think that I will probably have to kill my own flesh and blood."

Shifu nodded, looking out at the valley. "I see. I warn you; from what you say of how twisted your brother has become, he will show no remorse to you if you do so to him."

The tiger nodded. "Yes Master Shifu, thank you for your understanding."

Shifu smiled. "Thank you, Mitchicus."

Mitch turned to him. "Why?"

"You saved Po and Tigress and have made peace with them. Your master would be proud." Shifu said.

"Thank you, Master Shifu." Mitchicus said.

"Now, we better get back to the palace; they'll probably be fast asleep from all of that love making." Shifu said chuckling.

The old master gathered the others and they finished their foods. They thanked Mr. Ping for the half price meals, and left for the palace. They all went to sleep, and the valley was once again peaceful…but that did not last.

* * *

><p>At midnight, they arrived. Soldiers carrying torches and weapons were led by their leader into the valley. They had great numbers, and the valley was fast asleep, not noticing the evil warriors. The captain looked at the leader.<p>

The leader grinned. "Do you know how to get attention from people, captain?" Fang asked.

"No sir." The captain said in a hushed tone.

Fang grinned and drew his Katana sword. "Slaughter of the innocent."

**A/N: Po and Tigress are married and the evil brother of Mitch prepares an attack on the valley. The climax to part II is nearly upon us! Only two more chapters! Next chapter: Prepare For War. Po and his friends recover from an attack on the valley and rush to find allies against the massive army of Fang and his lord. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	17. Prepare For War

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 19: Prepare For War

**A/N: You may wonder why I have updated so fast. Truly, I want to get this last chapter out so that I can work on the finale of Part II, even though Part III hasn't even begun. There will be song usage in this chapter. I'm doing it differently this time though. I will tell the name of a song during the story to describe a part of it and make the story better. I encourage everyone to listen to the music when I mention it and feel what the music is trying to send as you read the part of the story it is for. Thanks again.**

Mitchicus did not awake from the distant screams and cries of the villagers below. He sensed a disturbance. He sensed that his brother was near.

His eyes snapped open and he got out of bed, strapping his Wakizashi to his back. He heard the yells and screams and ran out of the room, finding the rest of the Five beginning to get out of their rooms in a hurry. Po and Tigress soon appeared at their door.

"What's going on?" Tigress asked.

"The valley's under attack." Mitch starting to run out of the barracks.

"Wait for me and Tigress!" Po exclaimed.

"No," Mitch said, turning around and pointing his paw at them in protest. "You've just gotten married. You guys can live with one less battle." The two nodded and Mitch turned to the rest of the Five. "The rest of you, come with me; let's save the valley."

**A/N: Alright, please listen to "Adagio For Strings", by Samuel Barber (also from the movie **_**Platoon**_**). **

The others nodded and followed their temporary leader. They exited the barracks and were horrified by what they saw. The valley was lit up with fire. Smoke and ash was shooting up into the air as the fires blazed below. The area looked as if it had been bombed with napalm during WWIII to Mitchicus, and screams and shouts continued to be heard. It was hell on earth.

"We have to hurry." Mitch said, going on all fours.

He ran down the steps with the rest of the Five at full speed, soon reaching the valley. The sight was better at a distance. Bodies lay all around the street. Throats cut, bodies decapitated, limbs missing, every gruesome picture was there. Some bodies were on fire, and the flames melted away their flesh.

"My gods." Viper said, looking around.

It was _his _own fault, and he knew it. Mitch tried to stay calm and keep his cool.

"We have to see if there are any survivors, and find any of the bandits that did this." Mitch said, beginning to run again.

The others followed, and they cut down the streets among the burning buildings. Wood and other materials fell to the ground and it was a hellish nightmare. Mitch saw Mr. Ping's shop in the distance…on fire.

"Get to Mr. Ping's shop!" Mitch commanded and the others went as fast as they could, hurrying down the stone street to the shop. They entered the outside area of the shop and saw the building on fire.

"Mr. Ping! Mr. Ping!" Mitch called.

Then there was a low cough from the ash filling someone's lungs, low enough that only a tiger could hear it.

Mitch eyed the burning shop. "He's in there." He said and stood up.

"Are you crazy?" Crane asked.

"Always have been."

"You'll die in there!"

"Well at least I'll die trying." Mitch said and then heard shouting from outside.

He ran back onto the street and saw Fang and the soldiers vanishing into the distance. The brother smiled at Mitch wickedly, and the tiger growled. He had two options now. Mitch could save Mr. Ping or go after Fang, ending the conflict for good. He chose saving Mr. Ping, for he would not live knowing that he had let Po's adopted father die.

Mitch went back on all fours and eyed the Five. "Look for survivors and help them. I'll get the goose." After saying this, Mitchicus bolted on all fours, and jumped into the flames on Mr. Ping's shop, entering the building.

He landed inside and looked around. The building's interior was in flames, and they crackled as they consumed the shop. Mitch dropped to one knee and coughed several times from the ash. He squinted and looked for the goose, getting up and slowly walking around and searching for him. He pushed a piece of burning wood away from a door and tried opening it. It was jammed. Mitch stood back and hit it with a powerful kick, making the door open and fall to the ground. Mr. Ping was unconscious and on the ground, a radish in his hand. Mitch leaned down to pick him up but a piece of heavy wood fell on top of him and pinned him on the ground.

The tiger roared in pain as the wood burned his flesh and he grabbed the wood with both hands, slowly pushing it up as he grunted. Soon, he threw it off of him and went back over to Mr. Ping. He scooped up the goose and navigated back to the room that he had entered first. Suddenly, he heard the walls begin to groan. The building was about to collapse. Mitch ran as fast as he could and jumped through the flames with Mr. Ping in his arms, and the building collapsed behind them.

Mitch rolled on the ground several times before letting of Mr. Ping and coughing from the ash. He made sure the goose was alive by checking his pulse and then went back into the street. He looked at the bodies and dropped to his knees. He panted and covered his face with his paws. Suddenly, Po, Tigress, and Master Shifu found him. The two, though they truly did wish to escape the duties of protecting the valley just for a night, were not going to watch the valley burn in front of them. Po ran over to the still unconscious Mr. Ping and Tigress and Shifu ran over to Mitch.

The tiger looked at them with eyes full of regret. "It's my fault." He then covered his face again. "It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked with tears in her eyes from seeing the devastation.

"I have to go." Mitch said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Master Shifu demanded.

"Some place far from here. I need to think about what I have done and return with warriors to fight these bandits." Mitch said.

Before they could say anything else, Mitch jumped to all fours and sprinted out of the shop's outside area and headed down the street. Po, Tigress, and Master Shifu watched him as he vanished from the Valley of Former Peace.

**A/N: That song doesn't apply any more.**

Mitch ran and ran, reaching the coast and boarding a boat for Japan. As he sat on the boat, he kept his head bowed and thought of how he had been the reason that so many had just died. The journey was long, yet it was even longer with him thinking about the previous event. He soon reached the Katsu Clan and saw many of his friends once again. He was lead in honor back to Katsumodo's home, and sat in the living room on his knees, awaiting the warlord.

"My old friend, how is China?" Kastumodo asked, bowing to Mitch.

The tiger bowed his head. "There is a barbarian army that has defeated the Imperial Army. All that stands between them and takeover of China is a few Kung Fu masters." Katsumodo nodded, and Mitch continued. "These soldiers do not wish to conquer just China; they plan to conquer the entire world, Japan being their next target on countries to capture.

"You wish to get help from us?" Katsumodo asked.

Mitch nodded. "That would be nice, my friend."

Katsumodo nodded. "I see. The Katsu Clan will fight this battle in China for two reasons. The first is to repay the debt I owe to you for ending the war with the Chuji Clan. The second is to save _our _country from a takeover."

Mitch stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Katsumodo."

The tiger smiled and bowed.

"May I ask a favor of you as well?" Mitch asked, looking up at him.

"What do you ask for?" Katsumodo asked.

"A steel forged Katana with a golden scabbard and grip; it's for a friend, and I can pay if you would like me to."

"No, consider it a gift for the visit." Katsumodo said. "That will take four days to make."

Mitch nodded. "I must return back to China tomorrow though; when will you and the other Samurai be ready?"

"Five days." Katsumodo replied.

Mitch nodded. "You can bring the sword with you as you journey to China in five days' time?"

"Of course." Katsumodo replied.

"Then I say that we are good to go." Mitch said smiling.

Katsumodo nodded. "Yes, but first you should get some dinner in you before getting some sleep for your journey back tomorrow."

Mitch smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>The tiger boarded a boat back to China the next day, and once he was on land, he began hiking through the mountains. He looked down to find paw prints in the snow. Mitch went on one knee and examined the prints. They were from a Snow Leopard.<p>

Mitch realized that he was near Chor Gham Prison, and growled when he realized that. He stood up and tightened his fists, looking over at the snowy hills. He saw a large figure in the distance.

"Tai Lung!" Mitch shouted, which echoed over the snowy landscape.

The figure turned and let out a loud growl, before going on all fours and charging towards Mitchicus. The tiger roared and went on all fours, charging towards the leopard. They both bounded through the snow and reached each other. Mitch jumped first, knocking the Snow Leopard backwards and making them both roll down a hill, constantly growling and roaring at each other. Snow was being shot everywhere as they tumbled, and soon they were on a flat surface, where Mitch landed on top of the leopard. Tai Lung managed to kick him off of him and stood up. Mitch went into a stance and Tai Lung bellowed as he attacked. Mitch moved out of the way as a fist whished past him and grabbed the leopard's arm. He threw him to the ground and Tai Lung struggled to get up.

Mitchicus kicked him in the face, sending him back to the ground. Tai Lung bellowed again and jumped up. Mitch growled and punched Tai Lung in the face, making him stagger backwards. He then moved to the side as Tai Lung tried to hit him with an uppercut punch, and then kicked him in the ribs. Tai Lung growled and kicked Mitch in the stomach, sending him back a bit. Tai Lung tried to kick Mitch but the tiger grabbed his foot and shoved him backwards before jumping in the air, performing an aerial roundhouse kick on the leopard. Tai Lung was hit in the face and was sent back to the snow.

Before the leopard could stand back up, Mitch went over to him and grabbed him by the throat, picking him up and holding him off of the ground.

"Will you listen if I set you down?" Mitch asked.

Tai Lung nodded and Mitch dropped him to the ground.

The Snow Leopard looked up at him. "What do you want with me?"

"Well, I'd first like to know where you're going since you escaped prison." Mitch said.

"Anywhere but Chor Gham." Tai Lung replied. "I hear that there is a bandit army about to take over China."

Mitch nodded. "There is."

"Maybe I should join it." Tai Lung said. "Say, when did you turn good?"

"Shortly after I was defeated by Po."

"Well it seems that the glorious Mitchicus _does not _win all of the time." Tai Lung taunted.

Mitch growled. "At least I put up a better fight than you did. Now that I have found you, I realize that we could use your help."

Tai Lung asked. "You need _my _help? That's a first."

"The rest of the masters and I are facing the army soon, and we could use your help against them."

Tai Lung stood up and crossed his arms. "What do I get out of it?"

"Hmm. Your father's affection and approval, and you will find your nephew." Mitch said.

Tai Lung's eyes widened. "N-nephew? I don't have any family left."

"You have your adopted father and nephew left, Tai." Mitch replied.

Tai Lung nodded. "Alright. I guess I can fight for the good side this time."

* * *

><p>Po snuck into the kitchen. He jumped up to a shelf and eyed Monkey's almond cookies. He looked around to make sure that no one was there, especially his wife, and picked up the jar. He jumped down and sat against the wall as he began eating the cookies. He wanted more food, for Tigress was making him cut back on it, attempting to make the panda lose weight.<p>

Suddenly, he heard the creaks of feet on the wood outside. Po put the jar behind him and closed his eyes, pretending to be sleeping. Tigress walked in and smiled at the panda, knowing that he was hiding the cookies and was not asleep.

Tigress laughed. "Po, I see the cookies and I know you're not sleeping."

The panda pretended to wake up. "W-what?"

"You weren't asleep and I see Monkey's almond cookies hidden behind you." Tigress said, and stepped forward. "Give them to me."

Po knew his cover was blown and he jumped up, protecting the jar by hiding it behind his back. "I just want a snack!"

"We talked about this Po." Tigress said, getting on all fours. "Give me the cookies before I have to start chasing you." She said playfully.

"Nope." Po said, getting ready to run.

Tigress roared, causing Po to jolt and she charged forward. Po ran from her and jumped onto a shelf to try and escape her. Tigress jumped to that shelf as Po jumped down and ran from her. Po headed for the door when he turned to see Tigress leap at him and tackle him, the two tumbling into the hall, laughing together. Tigress landed on top of Po.

"Give them to me panda!" She commanded.

Po shook his head and she began trying to pry the jar from his paws, not noticing the White Tiger in the hall. Mitch smiled lightly and crossed his arms, watching the two play.

"Got it!" Tigress said triumphantly as she took the jar from Po and held it in the air. She then turned and saw Mitch watching them. "Oh hey Mitch." She said blushing.

Mitch nodded, and walked towards them. Po sat up, a bit sad at his loss but then snapped back to normal when he saw Mitchicus.

"That was pretty funny to watch, but I must say that you two should be training for the coming battle." Mitch said.

The feline crossed her arms. "What did you mean by 'it's all my fault?'?"

Mitch sighed. "There are some powers in Kung Fu that only siblings can possess. Siblings can track each other's Chi to find one another, and they can speak with each other through thoughts. Fang, my brother, tracked my Chi to the valley, and that is how he found us. He was tracking me for a long time, and I should have thought about that before I came here. I have put everyone's lives in danger…and many have already died because of it…and I still put them in danger by staying here."

Po did not know what to say. "We don't blame you Mitch; we blame your brother."

Mitch nodded. "Thanks Po."

"You're welcome. Also, thanks for saving my dad."

Mitch smiled. "Don't mention it."

"Did you find warriors to fight?" Tigress asked.

Mitch grinned. "The finest Samurai in all of Japan will come to our aid. The entire clan is coming."

"Wow! That gives us an advantage." Tigress said.

Mitch nodded. "Tigress, may I speak with you alone?"

"Of course." Tigress said, and Po nodded and then exited the hall.

Mitch sighed. "I should have told you sooner, but I know who killed your father."

Tigress tensed up. "Who?"

"My own brother Fang." Mitch said.

Tigress bit her lip and turned from him, letting the fact sink in.

"My brother was raised as a bandit and became twisted. I never knew he was alive until I rescued you and Po. I promise you Tigress; I will not rest until my brother has met justice." Mitch said.

Tigress turned to face him and nodded solemnly, patting him on the shoulder. She walked past him and went to go be with Po, and the tiger was now alone.

Mitch went on one knee and focused on his brother's mind. "Brother," He said to Fang through his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Fang sat in his quarters and heard the voice. "Hello brother."

"When we do battle, meet me on Wu Dan Mountain to finish this." Mitch said to him.

"I will be there."

"You must face justice for your crimes, Fang." Mitch said.

"Or you may just die trying to do so." Fang said.

"May the best man win." Mitch said.

Fang grinned. "Oh, he will."

**A/N: The masters prepare for battle against the enemy army. Next chapter is the finale for Part II, and then it's off to Part III! Thanks for continuing to keep up with the story and reviewing it! Next chapter: Brothers…To The End. **


	18. Brothers To The End

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 20: Brothers…To the End

**A/N: This is it. More soundtrack this chapter, so please listen to those when I mention them.**

A drizzle fell over the Valley of Peace. Po and Mitchicus were training on Wu Dan Mountain, ensuring that they were a safe distance from the valley.

Mitch went into a stance. He crouched, bringing his right leg back for strength and bringing his fists back. Po did the same, the panda slowing his breathing and focusing on the move.

"You must feel the power, and believe that you can accomplish the task at hand." Mitch said, teaching the panda. "The Lightning Strike requires focus, practice, and plenty of energy."

"How do you know when you will fire the lightning?" Po asked.

"You can sense it in the back of your head, or you can sometimes feel jolts go up your spine." Mitchicus said.

"How long did it take you to get it?" Po asked.

"Five minutes."

"Wow. Do you think I will get it that soon too?" The panda asked.

"It depends on how good your first strike is." Mitchicus said. "You have mastered inner peace, correct?"

Po nodded.

Mitch moved his fists as he was in his stance. "There are two ways to mastering the Lightning Strike. The first is to find it through inner peace, so the Chi flows through you gently. The second is through anger, ferocity, and even hatred. This way is how I mastered it, and I still use it. The path of dark emotions brings greater strength to your attack, but drains your Chi much more than the peaceful path. When your emotions become more and more dark, the lightning becomes even stronger and more deadly. I have been careful not to go too far down this path, and legend says that when a warrior becomes so powerful, his strike will fire bright _red_ lightning, and his emotions would be that of the greatest evil (foreshadowing)."

"Sounds dangerous." Po said.

Mitch nodded. "It is. I use the dark emotions, so my Chi is drained more quickly. However, Master Oogway complimented me that I have a very large amount of Chi, so it gives me an advantage to my strikes. Now, I believe that you want to try the inner peace path, correct?"

Po nodded. "Yeah, no offense, but I don't want to take the exact path of a former villain."

Mitch laughed. "That's understandable. Now watch me."

The tiger pulled his fists back farther and shoved them forward, opening his paws and shooting bolts of lightning out of his fingertips and paws. Thunder was heard from the strike and the lightning died as it was shot farther away from them.

"There are also two ways of the lightning. One is to shoot them out of your fingertips and palms; the other is to shoot them out of your fists. They do the same effect, but I guess it's a choice for how you want to attack with it." Mitch said, closing his hands to extinguish the smoke coming from them. "Now you try it."

Po pulled his leg back for support and shoved his fists forward, sending blasts of lightning from his fists. However, the lightning was not nearly as powerful as Mitch's strike. This was either because Mitch had practiced the lightning his entire life, or the fact that it was the peaceful lightning, not the dark and more violent kind.

"Pretty good for a first try." Mitch complimented, knowing why it was not as powerful as his. "Do you have the move down?"

"Yeah, want to go get something to eat?" Po asked.

"Maybe later. That's all the training for today, Po. I'll teach the Burning Blue Fist in a day or two." Mitch said, crossing his arms.

"Say, do you happen to happen to know the Seventh Impossible Move?" Po asked.

Mitch shook his head. "No, but like legend says, it will be revealed to a powerful warrior when he is in its greatest need."

Po nodded. "I see."

Mitch turned back to the palace. "We should head back. The Katsu Clan is arriving."

The two hurried off of the mountain and made the journey back to the palace. All of the Samurai stood at attention in the courtyard outside of the Training Hall, now very crowded. Mitch walked over to Katsumodo and bowed.

"Lord Katsumodo," The tiger said, "thank you for coming here."

Katsumodo smiled and bowed. "We wouldn't miss it. The sword you requested." The tiger said, handing Mitch the sword, which was covered in a purple cloth.

Mitch took the sword and smiled. "Thank you, my lord."

Katsumodo smiled, and then frowned. "We have seen enemy scouts outside of the valley, Mitchicus. They are preparing to attack."

Mitch nodded. "Then we must prepare."

Peng stepped forward and bowed to Mitch. "Hello master."

"Hello Peng." Mitch said, and pointed to Tai Lung. "Meet your uncle."

"W-what?" Peng asked, looking at Tai Lung uncertainly, and the older Snow Leopard to him.

"You heard me Peng. You have many things to discuss." Mitch said, and Peng went with Tai Lung into the Training Hall to catch up on things. "Now, let's get to work. Crane," Mitch said and turned to the bird. "Evacuate the valley east until further notice." The bird nodded and flew off, out to do his job.

Mitch led the army of Samurai and the rest of the masters out of the palace, and then west of the Valley of Peace. He found a large field, surrounded by hills and forests.

"This is a perfect spot for battle. What do you think Po?" The tiger asked.

Po nodded. "It looks like a good place, but I haven't been in such a major battle to know if it is a good place or not."

"The battlefield looks promising. I suggest that we set up fortifications if we are to last against their numbers." Katsumodo said.

Mitch nodded, and pointed to an imaginary, horizontal line in front of them. "There should be two large trenches, one in front of the other. The first and second should have Punji (sharpened bamboo) stakes in front of them, making it difficult for enemies to get inside of the trenches. The first trench should have oil poured on it, for I believe that we will have to fall back to the next trench. When everyone is out of the first and the enemy begins piling into it, we fire a flaming arrow and burn them all to hell."

"This battle is getting better and better." Po said.

Mitch nodded again. "There will be a part of land after the second trench empty, and then there will be bamboo walls, serving as the archers' cover and also as a final stand. The strip of land with between the second trench and the walls will be the last chance we have of defeating them. If we get pushed back that far, we will have a surprise for them. There will be large holes dug in the ground, and bamboo hatches over them. We will hide around five or six troops in each hole and when we give the signal, they will jump out of the holes, surprising the enemy and giving us the advantage."

"I like this strategy. It makes up for our outnumbered forces." Katsumodo said.

Mitch grinned. "There is a hill to the west of the battlefield, covered in a bamboo forest. I say that one hundred of the Samurai, myself, and Kastsumodo gain surprise again and charge at the unsuspecting enemy when the time is right." He turned to Katsumodo and the Samurai nodded. "We will also place dynamite in the field in front of the first trench, and explode them all with one flaming arrow. That will thin the enemy's lines." The others nodded and Mitch smiled. "Now, let's get to work!"

The Samurai and some of the masters dug the trenches and the hidden holes, and placed Punji stakes in front of the trenches. Dynamite was placed in front of the first trench, and the trench was filled with oil, left to dry so that the enemy did not realize the trap they were in. The bamboo walls were placed, and nearly everything was complete by evening. The Samurai and masters cheered for their accomplishments and set up campfires behind the battlefield, their last night before the battle.

Mitch sat beside Po and drew his sword, holding it in front of him. He read the inscription. _Only through honor will you have strength_. He looked at his reflection and sighed, getting Po's attention.

"I believed since I was a cub that it is glorious to die in battle, and I still do. Whether I die tomorrow or in the future, I _will _die by the sword…whether it is my own…or my enemy's (foreshadowing)." Mitch said, feeling the flat of the blade with his finger.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you make conclusions like that." Po said.

Mitch turned to him and smiled. "You have to be ready. If I don't make it out of this…take care of Song and Nera for me, alright?"

Po was about to protest, but then sighed. "Fine,"

Mitch smiled and sheathed his sword. "Thank you Po." He then stood up and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" The panda asked.

"Back to the palace. It's my last time to convince _her_ perhaps." Mitch said, and left the panda.

He walked all the way back to the palace in the light of the full moon. He walked up the steps calmly and went to the barracks, finding Song sitting on the steps outside of the building.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Mitch asked, and she made no response. He sighed and sat beside her. "Song, I'll say it again. I did not choose for that to happen; I was drugged. I came here again so that I could try and get you back. I'm going to battle tomorrow, and sadly…I don't know if I'll make it out of it." He said, and she turned to him, now giving him her full attention.

"If I do not make it out, I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and I always will." Mitch said, and he saw a tear go down her cheek.

She leaned forward slowly and kissed him passionately, the two staying intertwined for several moments. They broke the kiss and Mitch looked into her eyes, seeing more tears. She tucked her head in his chest and sobbed, and he closed his arms around her.

"I didn't realize that I still love you until I know that I might lose you." Song said crying.

Mitch smiled, trying to cheer her up and also happy that he got her back. "I'm just glad that I'm with you again."

"Me too." Song said, and pulled her head away from his chest, looking at him and smiling weakly.

"What should we name the baby?" Mitch asked.

"If it's a boy, we'll name him Mason. If it's a girl, we'll name her Michelle." Song said grinning.

Mitch chuckled. "Those two names will work."

She stood up and helped him up. "Now, we should get some rest."

She led him back to his room, now _their _room once again. After some kissing and the rest, they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Tigress had sat beside Po.

"Mitch is scaring me." Po said.

"Why?" The tiger asked.

"He's all 'I'll die by the sword, whether it's my own or my enemy's'." Po said.

Tigress gave a light smile. "He's just cautious that way. You have to respect that."

Po nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Tigress looked at him and sighed. "Po, there's something that I should tell you."

"Yeah, what?" The panda asked.

Tigress put her paw on his shoulder. "I'm pregnant."

Po's eyes widened. "Are you…are you…serious right now?"

Tigress gave a light smile and nodded.

"How is this possible? I'm a panda, you're a tiger. How can you conceive a cub from me? Don't tell me you slept with Mitch or something!"

Tigress' eyes flashed with anger. "You really think that I would cheat on you? Wow, that was a very _low _thing you said."

Po took a deep breath and exhaled. "Alright, I'm sorry about that last comment. That was just the only thing I saw as how it was possible."

"It's ok. I don't know how it's possible either, but it's real." Tigress said.

Po nodded. "Alright. What should we name it?"

Tigress bit her lip. "If it's a girl, we should name it Fay. If it's a boy, we should name it Brandon."

Po nodded. "I like them both."

Tigress smiled. "We have a ways to go until it's due though. Tomorrow we fight…and win."

* * *

><p>The morning came. Katsumodo prayed to the gods, along with the rest of the Samurai. Shifu meditated around bamboo trees with Tai Lung and Peng beside him. Mitch sat on the bed with Song hugging him, the two dreading when the battle would soon come. Po held Tigress' head in his lap, awaiting the battle as well. The rest of the Five slept in, not worried about the battle.<p>

Mitch stood up and looked at the black Samurai armor in the corner. Song also stood up and helped him dress in the armor. She pulled off his shirt and put a light Kimono on him, and then put on his leg armor, body armor, and the rest, besides the helmet. He was now completely clad in the Samurai armor besides the helmet, and strapped his Katana and Wakizashi swords at his sides.

"Stay at the palace until I come back." Mitch said, and she tried to protest. "It's too dangerous. I'll be fine…I hope." The tiger said, and picked up the golden Katana in its scabbard for his friend.

He kissed her once more and looked into her eyes. "Goodbye Song."

"Goodbye Mitch." Song said, and the tiger walked out of the barracks.

He looked to the right of the palace and saw Wu Dan Mountain, knowing that he would have to return to face his brother soon. He journeyed all the way back to the battlefield, finding the Samurai and masters readying their positions. Soldiers were already in the trenches, Samurai were hiding in the forest as planned, archers were behind the walls, and warriors were already in the hidden holes in the ground. Everything was in place.

Mitchicus walked over to Po. The armor made the tiger look like a total badass, at the least. He held out the sword. "For you Po. Use it with honor."

Po did not know what to say and took the sword. "Um…thank you."

Mitch grinned. "Made by the greatest sword maker in all of Japan, just like mine."

"Mitch, this is awesome!" The panda complimented and tied the sword to his side, and then drew the sword from his scabbard, looking at the blade. "It's like…perfect."

Mitch laughed. "You'll need it today."

Katsumodo hurried over to the two. "Our scouts have spotted the enemy approaching. They will be here in around ten minutes."

Po grinned. "Then let's get in positions."

Mitch and Katsumodo hid in the forest with the one hundred troops, and Po went into the first trench, along with most of the others. The sky was dark, and storms would be arriving soon. The enemy army was soon seen approaching them in the distance, prepared for the large battle. There were over three hundred Samurai and masters combined, and there were two-thousand enemy combatants.

The enemy approached until they were in archer's distance of them. The archers fired three volleys of arrows, hitting the Samurai lines. Few Samurai died from the attacks, and they responded with five volleys of arrows. The volleys killed and severely injured a large amount of enemies, for they were completely unprotected.

The enemies marched forward and headed for the first trench.

"Now!" Po yelled, and a Samurai fired a single flaming arrow into the air.

The arrow hit a fuse on a stick of dynamite and set the chain reaction. The dynamite all around the field exploded, killing and severely injuring many enemy combatants. Though more than fifty soldiers had been killed, the army pushed on. They reached the trenches and engaged its inhabitants. Soldiers jumped into the trenches, only to be impaled by Samurai. Some were even impaled by the poisoned punji stakes guarding the trench. Po cut a soldier's chest open before impaling another enemy.

The enemy combatants were now overwhelming the Japanese warriors and their Chinese allies. Po cut open an enemy's throat and then jumped out of the trench, raising his now bloody sword.

"Retreat to the second trench!" He commanded, and his allies followed him in the retreat, going all of the way back to the second trench.

They moved into it and prepared for the two traps.

"Nera, now!" Po commanded.

The lioness stepped in front of the bamboo walls and grinned, lighting her arrow and pulling it back in her bow. She fired the arrow, and it sailed through the air and into the first trench. The trench burst into flame, catching countless soldiers in its blaze. Some were killed instantly, others had their flesh melted off, but all that were near the flames perished. One hundred troops perished from this one trap, but they continued on. The enemy lines that were cut off from their allies from the flames went around the trench and found them again.

**A/N: Please listen to "Ronin" and "Red Warrior" (the battle part) from the movie **_**The Last Samurai**_**, by Hans Zimmer, for this battle. **

Meanwhile, Mitch and Katsumodo waited with the one hundred. Their position was completely hidden, and the enemy passed right by them.

"In ancient Greece, three hundred Spartan warriors held off a million soldiers of the Persian Army for two days. When it was over, the Persians had lost all taste for battle." Mitch said.

"What happened to the Greeks?" Katsumodo asked.

"Dead to the last breath." Mitch said grinning.

Katsumodo smiled and they drew their swords, causing the others to draw their swords as well. They waited until the entire army was in front of them.

Mitch stood up and raised his sword, along with Katsumodo. "Charge!" The tiger yelled and drew his Wakizashi as well, and the rest of the Samurai cheered.

The enemy soldiers became terrified and tried to figure out where the shouts were coming from. Mitchicus, Katsumodo, and the one hundred Samurai charged out of the forest and headed for the enemies. They shouted and raised their weapons as they sprinted towards them. The soldiers hidden in the holes came out as well, catching the enemy with surprise there as well. Po charged out of the trench with the Samurai and masters, and headed for the enemy as well.

The enemy army was hit on two sides, and their numbers began to hold no advantage for them. The plan that Mitchicus had devised was a master success so far. Mitchicus cut a soldier in half and then impaled another with his other sword. Po cut an enemy's stomach open and kicked him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Shifu, the Furious Five, Tai Lung, and Peng battled the soldiers as well. Tigress double kicked two enemies, and Shifu knocked three combatants to the ground with one swing of his stick. Tai Lung and Peng battled back to back, killing any that dared to try and oppose them.

Mitch impaled two enemies with his blades and double kicked them to the ground. He ducked as a blade whished over him and impaled his enemy with both of his swords. Po cut a wolf's intestines out and kicked him to the ground, and then surveyed the battlefield. The superiority of training and strategy the Samurai and their allies had used was winning the battle, despite such terrible odds. Po stabbed another enemy and kicked him to the ground.

Mitch decapitated two enemies and heard his brother suddenly.

"It is time, my brother." Fang said to him.

Mitch stopped. "I will meet you there."

The tiger suddenly turned and hurried from the battle, heading towards Wu Dan Mountain. He was not fleeing, but hurrying to fight his brother.

Po looked around for the White Tiger but did not see him. He turned to be face to face with Fuden.

The Komodo Dragon grinned. "Looking for your friend? His brother will kill him soon on Wu Dan Mountain, so you will not have to worry. Now I have you all to myself!"

Po growled and went into a stance with his sword. Fuden laughed and drew his sword.

"You have hurt the people of the valley, and you will pay for that." Po said.

Fuden's grin widened. "We will see about that."

Fuden charged at the panda and swung his sword at Po, the panda rolling out of the way and dodging it. Fuden growled in anger and tried to impale Po, but the panda blocked his sword and kicked him in the face. Fuden staggered backwards but managed to block Po's blade.

The panda responded by punching him in the face, sending him backwards. The two began slashing at each other, each blocking the other's attacks. Po kicked Fuden in the chest, sending him to the ground. Po tried to stab him but the dragon rolled out of the way and cut Po's arm.

The panda groaned in pain as blood rushed down his fur and went into a stance as he faced Fuden once again. Fuden tried to cut Po in half but the panda rolled on the ground past him, and cut the Komodo Dragon's back as he passed. Fuden howled in rage and pain and faced the panda.

Po slid to the side as Fuden tried to stab him and punched him in the face, sending him backwards. Fuden blocked Po's sword and kicked him in the knee, regaining the ground he had lost.

"You may think that you have won Dragon Warrior, but our numbers will surely crush you." Fuden said, and Po looked around at the battle.

Samurai were dying in larger numbers now because they were vastly outnumbered. No strategy could save them from the odds that were against them. Fuden grinned and swung at Po, catching him off guard. The panda managed to dodge the blade with only a tuft of fur being sliced off from the blade. Po kicked Fuden in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground. Po backed up and pulled his sword back.

"Don't try it." The panda said, and the Komodo grinned.

Fuden picked up his sword and stood up, charging towards Po. The panda threw the sword as if it was a spear and it went through the Komodo Dragon's chest. Fuden fell to the ground, dead.

Po walked over to the body and pulled out the sword from Fuden's body. He saw more Samurai falling, and then realized what he would have to do.

"Everyone, get into the second trench!" Po commanded, and the Samurai and Kung Fu masters got into the fortification.

Po stood in front of it and faced the coming army. He took a deep breath and went into an inner peace stance, readying his Chi. He pulled his fists back and shoved them forward, firing a blast of lightning into a large group of the army. Twenty men were electrocuted or vaporized, but all were killed. He did it again to another group of men, this time killing thirty. The Lightning Strike, though it was a very powerful move, was not going to be able to hold back the large army. Po realized what had to be done. He took another deep breath, and as if on instinct, held out his hand. The army drew closer and closer, and his allies readied for their end.

Po opened his eyes and flicked his middle finger, initiating the Seventh Impossible Move of Kung Fu. A wave of Chi energy swept the land in front of him, and a violent earthquake raged. Men in front of him were burned to ash, and soldiers were crushed and hurled to the ground. The ground shook and cracked, sending some enemies into them and to their deaths. The entire army was either crushed, vaporized, or severely injured.

The Samurai and Kung Fu warriors cheered and hopped out of the trench, charging towards the remaining, living forces. The battle was won. Po found Tigress and the two kissed on the battlefield. They broke the kiss and Tigress grinned at him.

"That was epic." She complimented in his terms, and they hugged.

Po smiled and then his eyes widened. "Mitch!"

The two hurried from the battlefield and headed back to the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please listen to "Anakin's Betrayal" and "Anakin vs. Obi Wan", from **_**Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith**_**, by John Williams for these scenes. **

The White Tiger walked up the mountain, as lightning flashed around him. He walked calmly and reached the top, searching for his brother.

"Brother, where are you?" Mitch demanded.

The tiger turned and saw Fang standing on a high rock, grinning at him. The evil brother moved out of the way to reveal a terrified Song.

Mitch's eyes widened, and Fang grabbed her by the throat, picking her off of the ground.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" Mitch commanded. "Your fight is with me, not her!"

Fang nodded and smiled wickedly. "So true."

The brother dropped Song to the ground and she rushed to Mitch, hugging him.

"Go Song, I must face him alone." Mitch said to her.

"I'll go and get help." Song said and hurried down the mountain, leaving the two brothers alone.

Mitch pulled his Wakizashi sword off of his side and threw it to the ground. He then pulled of his armor, now in his kimono and black pants. He preferred to have better movement than extra protection against his brother.

Fang began pacing back and forth, glaring at his brother.

"What have you become, Fang?" Mitchicus asked.

Fang grinned and continued to pace. "Stronger, smarter, more cunning. Everything I need to defeat you."

"You can be turned Fang. You are my brother; you don't have to fight me." Mitch said.

Fang laughed and stopped pacing. "You are a fool, my brother. You do not have to fight _me _if you want to leave with your life." The evil brother laughed again. "So this is it. Two brothers fighting to the death…this will go down in history certainly. The mighty warrior Mitchicus is slain by his brother without mercy or remorse."

Mitch sighed and turned his back to him. "I wish there was another way instead of bloodshed."

"There is no other way!" Fang said.

Mitch nodded. "You are right, my brother."

Fang drew his sword and went into a stance.

Mitch looked up into the sky, seeing this possibly as his last day on Earth. He turned to face his brother and drew his Katana sword. Lightning flashed above them and thunder roared. A heavy rain began to fall, soaking the two. Raindrops dripped down Mitch's sword and fell onto the wet ground.

"You do not know how long I have waited for this, my brother." Fang said.

Mitch nodded. "I know Fang." He readied his sword. "To the death."

Fang grinned. "To the death."

Lightning flashed again and Fang charged, yelling and raising his sword. Fang slashed at Mitch but the tiger blocked his blade. However, Fang punched him in the face, sending him backwards. Mitch ducked as Fang tried to slash him in half and kicked his knee, bending it awkwardly. Fang yelled in pain and kicked Mitch in the face, sending him to the ground. Fang jumped in the air, raising his sword and driving it downwards. Mitch rolled out of the way and Fang drove his sword into the ground.

Mitch got up and the two faced each other once again, the rain and wind intensifying. Thunder illuminated their swords as they raised them and slashed at each other. Mitch kicked Fang in the chest and turned, jumping onto a rock. He dug his claws into it and began to climb up it, Fang following him. The evil brother swung at Mitch but the tiger looked down and blocked his blade before kicking him in the face, sending him down the rock a bit. Mitch reached the top and turned as Fang jumped onto it also. The two's swords clashed and sparks flew from the power of their impact. Mitch moved to the side and cut Fang's arm, making him growl in pain. Fang responded by cutting his stomach with his sword, kicking him backwards. Fang rushed towards him and Mitch ran towards his brother. The two hit each other, wrestling the other to try and stab the other. They were grabbing each other's arms, struggling to free themselves and kill their enemy. Fang managed to side kick Mitch in the face, freeing Fang and sending Mitchicus over the edge of the rock. Mitch fell the large distance and hit the ground on his back, breaking a few ribs.

Fang jumped off of the rock roaring, doing a flip and heading downwards towards Mitch with his sword pointed downward, ready to finish the White Tiger. Fang descended on Mitch and before he could impale his brother, the tiger double kicked him, sending him over Mitch's head and tumbling to the ground.

The former villain got up and faced his brother, ignoring the pain of his broken ribs. Mitchicus then did something he had never done before. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, initiating inner peace. The world around him became calm. He no longer heard the thunder, rain, and wind. He no longer felt the presence of his brother charging at him. He thought of what he fought for. His love, his future child, his friends.

His eyes snapped open and he grinned as he saw Fang yelling and continuing to charge at him. Mitch blocked his brother's sword with one hand on his own sword, and punched his brother in the face. Fang staggered backwards before his head was grabbed and brought down to Mitch's knee, where he was kneed to the face. Blood shot out of Fang's mouth and Mitch kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground. Fang tried to get up but Mitch kicked the sword out of his hand and put his foot on his chest, holding him down. He pointed his sword at Fang's throat and took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

Fang grinned up at his brother. "You have won Mitch. Finish me! Kill your brother!"

Mitch pulled his sword back and readied to kill Fang, looking into his brother's eyes. He brought the blade down…driving into the ground beside Fang's head.

The White Tiger glared down at his brother. "Leave with your life, brother."

Fang smiled. "Thank you my brother. Unfortunately, _I_ will not spare you." Fang said as he drew a long dagger from his belt and quickly stabbed Mitch in the chest.

Mitch wheezed and Fang pulled the dagger out before kicking Mitch off of him. Mitchicus rolled to the ground, grasping the wound in his chest with his paw. His sword had fallen next to Fang, and his brother had stood up, grinning at his wounded brother.

"Did you think that I would feel remorse for you? What a fool you are, Mitch!" Fang said, picking up his sword and walking towards Mitch.

Mitchicus struggled up but was kicked in the face by Fang, sending him back to the ground. Blood ran down Mitch's chest and the tiger looked up at his brother.

Fang grinned. "Goodbye, my brother." He said as he raised his sword and drove it downwards, towards Mitch's throat.

Mitch grabbed the blade with both of his hands, cutting them both. Blood ran down them but he managed to stop the blade from coming down on him so far. Fang applied more pressure and the blade began to lower to Mitch's throat. Soon the blade pierced Mitch's skin and the tiger groaned, knowing that this was probably his last moment on Earth.

"I want you to know Mitch, that you died for nothing!" Fang exclaimed as he continued to lower the blade. "You will die just like Master Tigress' father!"

Mitch remembered that it was Fang that killed Tigress' father, whom he treated now like a sister. She had been separated from her parents all because of his brother. He had _sworn_ to her to avenge her father's death, and he would do that now.

Mitch yelled in agony and used all of his strength left to push the blade back, much to Fang's shock. The tiger glared at his brother.

"You will pay for what you have done!" He yelled and kicked Fang off of him, making his brother roll on the ground.

Mitch found his sword and picked it up as Fang got back up. The two's swords clashed again, Mitchicus using all of his ferocity and anger towards Fang. The inner peace he had used before was gone, and he was now using his relentless rage.

Mitch blocked Fang's sword and punched him in the face twice before hitting him with an uppercut punch, sending him to the ground. He could have finished Fang there, but he waited for his brother to stand back up and fight again. Their swords clashed again and Mitch kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards. The two faced each other, blood dripping in large amounts down Mitch's body. Fang spat blood on the ground in front of him and the two raised their swords, ready for one last attack.

The two began to sprint towards each other, knowing that at least one would die in this attack. Fang yelled and Mitch panted as they neared each other and finally attacked. The two ran past each other and stopped, their backs to each other.

Mitch was not holding his sword, and looked down at a new, long gash going across his chest, blood already flowing out of it. He turned and looked at Fang, who still had his back to him. His brother dropped his sword and looked down at the blade sticking out of his chest.

Fang smiled. "Well, I guess you win, brother. Forgive me for what I have done." He said as he dropped to his knees. "Forgive me for killing your friend's father…for everything."

Mitch nodded. "I forgive you, brother."

Fang smiled again and fell to the ground, a pool of blood now flowing out of his body.

Mitch nodded and staggered, suddenly hearing shouts. Po, Tigress, and Song saw him in the distance, and hurried towards him. Mitchicus smiled and limped towards them. Their distance was thinning but then Mitch frowned. He wheezed and fell to the ground, his eyes closed.

"Mitch!" Song shouted as she, Po, and Tigress surrounded Mitch.

Tigress went on one knee and checked his pulse, which was there but was very weak.

"He's nearly dead and is losing a lot of blood. We need to take him back now if he's going to make it." Tigress said, and Po pulled his friend onto his back.

They hurried as fast as they could down the mountain and to the hospital in the valley. They rushed him into room and set him on the table, and the doctors began checking his wounds, seeing if they could save them.

"We can't guarantee anything, but we'll try and save him." One doctor said. "We can't have any visitors with him right now though."

A few nurses began to push the three out of the room, but Song was trying to resist them.

"No! I won't leave him!" She shouted and tried to get to him but was being pushed away by the nurses.

"Song, you have to leave the room!" Po said, and the leopard finally gave in and was pushed out of the room, and the door was closed.

Hours passed, and the doctors had not come out. Shifu and the rest of the Five soon arrived and found the three waiting outside.

Shifu went to one of the nurses outside. "I have experience as a doctor, may I enter?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." One nurse said and opened the door, revealing the doctors operating on the tiger.

The tiger was awake and alive for now and was not under, and the only thing keeping his pain somewhat at bay was a wood stick he was biting on in his mouth. A pool of blood was below the table and the tiger was groaning in pain, his eyelids drooped and his body weak.

Those outside closed their eyes and covered their ears, never wishing to see someone in so much pain. Song covered her face with her paws and wailed in pain at seeing her love in so much pain.

The door was closed again and they slowly opened their eyes and let go of their ears. Song covered her face still, crying. Tigress patted her on the back and tried to comfort her, seeing that she may have the same emotions if something like this happened to Po.

Nera soon walked in and sat beside Po. "Is he alright?" She asked.

Po shook his head. "They don't know if they can save him."

Nera bowed her head and closed her eyes, praying to any god that could save him.

Hours seemed like days, and then Shifu opened the door, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. Everyone stood up.

"Is he alright?" Po asked.

Shifu looked solemn, and everyone was afraid of what he would say. Suddenly, his frown changed into a smile.

"He's going to be ok."

Everyone cheered and Song hugged Po, meaning they had no hard feelings and were friends again.

"He was cut in a lot of places, but that was not the most serious injury. He was stabbed in the chest, and the blade just missed his heart. It must have not been his time." Shifu said.

Po smiled and looked at Tigress. "Isn't this the third time he's cheated death?"

Tigress smiled. "Fourth, actually."

Po nodded and looked back at Shifu.

"He lost seventy percent of his blood as well, which was another factor that nearly killed him. They're stitching him up now, and soon you all can visit him." Shifu said, and reentered the room, finishing his work on his master's student.

They waited another hour and soon Shifu came out again. "He's awake and getting stronger. Song, would you like to come visit with him first?"

Song nodded and followed Shifu into the room. Mitchicus was sitting up, his eyes squinting. The tiger smiled weakly when he saw her and she squeezed his paw.

"Don't do anything like that ever again." Song said, tears of joy rolling down her eyes.

Mitch nodded weakly. "I won't." He said in a scratchy voice.

"I'm so glad that you're alive." Song said and hugged him, which the doctors would not recommend with his condition. "I love you."

Mitch kissed her. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>A few months passed. Mitchicus recovered from his wounds and became once again strong. Soon, the cub was due.<p>

Mitch sat in a chair outside of the room. His head was bowed and his paws covered his face. He never cried, for Kung Fu training took that emotion out of him. He could only be depressed of the great tragedy that occurred only several minutes ago. Song was dead. She died from childbirth. Mitch blamed himself for this, believing that it was his fault for being with her and getting her pregnant in the first place. He never entered the room, and the news was told by Master Shifu.

The door to her room opened and Po walked up to him, and then sat beside him.

"I know it's tough Mitch," Po began, "but you'll make it out of this, just like you've made it out of so many other bad situations. I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

Mitch looked at him with sad eyes. "I lost my parents like you, when I could not remember them. You did not lose anyone that you lived with."

Po nodded. "You're right, but you have to go on without her."

Mitch shook his head. "I cannot just forget about her."

"No, you won't forget about her." Po said, putting his paw on Mitchicus' back. "She lives on in you and your cub."

Mitch nodded, and looked up to see Tigress standing in the hall with them, rocking the newborn cub in her arms. She was in her latter stages of pregnancy by now, and she smiled.

"Would you like to see him, Mitch?" Tigress asked.

Mitch stood up. "Yes, I would like to see him."

Tigress handed him the cub and he cradled him in his arms. The cub looked up at him and smiled. He was a grey furred tiger with silver stripes, and had sea blue eyes like his father and mother. His face was not ferocious looking like his father's, whose facial features looked intimidating even when he smiled.

"Daddy," The cub managed to say.

Mitch smiled and Po put his arm around Tigress, them both watching their friend.

"Yes Mason," Mitch said, stroking the cub's fur. "Daddy's here. Daddy's got you."

**End Part II**

**A/N: The battle for China is won and Mitch's son is born. Part II is over, and now we journey into Part III! There will be plenty of new surprises and action, so stay tuned! Thanks again to everyone who continues to read and review this story! You guys are the best! Next chapter: Cubs. The Jade Palace raises new additions to the family. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	19. Cubs

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 21: Cubs

Brandon got out of his bed and quietly went over to Mason's, since the three cubs shared a room in the barracks. Now four years old, the cub was only behind the five year old Mason by a few months.

"Mason, get up!" The White Tiger cub whispered in a hushed tone, and the grey tiger began to stir. "Come on Mason, your dad promised!"

Mason's eyes slowly went open. As the oldest of the cubs, he took the role of leadership.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's in the morning, does it matter?" Brandon asked.

"I guess not." Mason grumbled, getting out of his bed. "I'll wake up Michelle."

The silver tiger went over to his sister's bed and tapped her on the shoulder several times. The Tigon slowly opened her eyes. Behind Brandon by about two months, she was the youngest of the three.

The hybrid looked up at the two and smiled. "I totally forgot! Dad is going to show us the secret underground place, right?"

Brandon nodded. "That's why we woke you up. Let's get your dad up now."

The three quietly went out of the room, entering the hall of the barracks. Brandon stuck by the door and opened it, letting Mason pass through. The grey tiger went up to his father and began pushing on him with both of his paws, trying to wake him up. His strong father was in a deep sleep, and did not even stir from Mason's actions.

"Dad, get up!" Mason said in a hushed tone, and pulled on his father's whiskers.

The tiger still did not awake. Mason backed up and head-butted his father, finally awakening him. The White Tiger yawned, revealing his large white fangs and then looked down at his anxious son.

"Mason, it's early in the morning. Can't we wait a few more minutes? I'm kind of busy with mom." The tiger said, gesturing to Nera, who had her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"No dad! Otherwise Po or Monkey might find the spot!" Mason whispered.

The tiger groaned. "All right, all right. I'm getting up."

The tiger slowly got out of bed, unfortunately waking Nera.

"Love, where are you going?" Nera asked.

"I promised the kids and Brandon that I would show them something on Wu Dan. I'll be back with them at about noon." The White Tiger said.

Nera smiled. "Alright, Mitch."

Mitch gave her a quick kiss and quietly left the room. After Song had died, Mitch married Nera. The two now enjoyed a long, happy relationship. He followed the three cubs out of the barracks and into the light of the rising sun. Mitch led the three up the mountain, and they came to the top. Mitch sighed, still remembering his fight with his brother there five years ago. Though he was now thirty-five, he had not aged at all.

"Where is it, Uncle Mitch?" Brandon asked.

Though Brandon was not Mitch's nephew of course, he treated him as such, and Brandon treated him as his uncle.

Mitch smiled and rubbed Brandon's head with his paw playfully. "We're almost there, Brandon. Sit tight."

China had been peaceful for five years overall. There had not been such a major battle since the Samurai facing the barbarians all of those years ago. Though there would be occasional bandit attacks, Po, Tigress, Mitch, and Nera had raised their children without war or destruction around them. The peace however would soon end.

The four came to several large rocks.

"Stand back, this is it." Mitch said, and rolled away one of the rocks, revealing a narrow tunnel.

The three cubs' eyes widened as they gazed down the tunnel. The passage was lit by torches, which lit the way down the tunnel.

"Follow me, and don't touch the torches." Mitch said, and the three followed him down the tunnel.

They exited the tunnel, and the three cubs' jaws dropped. There was a large pool in front of them, casting the color of the water all around the cave. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, dripping water slowly to the ground. Two torches were on the left and right of a banner of the Yin and Yang, making the banner glow in their light.

"How did you find this?" Mason asked.

Mitch sat down in front of the pool, sitting in the lotus position. "Master Oogway took me here when I was just a cub many years ago. Only he and I knew of this place…until now."

"Can we come here anytime we want to?" Brandon asked.

Mitch nodded. "It's your cave now."

"Thanks dad!" Michelle said and tackled her father, making him chuckle as he was pinned to the ground by his daughter.

"You're welcome, Michelle." Mitch said smiling.

Mitch playfully threw her off of him, and she rolled to the ground. The tiger laughed as Mason and Brandon tackled him also, pinning him to the ground. Mason grabbed his tail and bit it, causing Mitch to lightly shove him away with his foot.

"Watch the tail, Mason." Mitch said chuckling.

"Sorry dad." Mason said, and backed away from him.

Mitch smiled. "It's ok, you little fuzz ball." The tiger said and shoved them all to the ground.

The four laughed and then all sat together in front of the pool. Mitch closed his eyes and meditated. "I wish you could be here, Song." He said in his head.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Michelle asked.

Mitch opened his eyes. Shortly after Song's death, he sought after inner peace. His power for the Lightning Strike, his greatest advantage, had been greatly weakened, but he ignored it. The tiger had peace for those five years. He became one with the universe by training with Po, but now was…nervous. He had noticed that his Lightning Strike was becoming stronger again, and he knew that meant one thing; he was using dark Chi again. His old self was coming back.

The peace he knew was now being replaced with anger and ferocity once again. He also sensed an evil presence rising. Unfortunately, he did not know if it was a new villain or even himself.

"I'm meditating, Michelle." Mitch said, turning to her.

"Is it working?" Brandon asked.

"No, but I'm still trying." Mitch said, scratching the scar on his face.

They conversed for several more hours, and Mitch realized that it was now noon.

"Alright kids, let's go back up." Mitch said, beginning to get up.

The three nodded and got up also, following the White Tiger back up the tunnel and back into the sunlight.

"Why don't you all go play with Po, alright?" Mitch said.

"Yes Uncle Mitch." Brandon said, and the three hurried into the distance.

Mitch sighed and leaned against a rock, looking to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom in the distance.

"Dad!" Brandon shouted as he and the other two cubs tackled Po, sending them all tumbling to the ground.

Tigress stood nearby, smiling and laughing on their ambush to Po. She was in her third month of pregnancy with her second child, and her body was beginning to be shaped again with the cub growing inside of her.

"You got me again!" Po exclaimed to the three. "Where have you all been?"

"My dad showed us some cool stuff on Wu Dan Mountain." Mason said.

"Could I see it too?" Po asked.

"No dad! That would spoil the fun of having a secret hideout!" Brandon exclaimed.

Po laughed, and Tigress put her arm around the panda. The two smiled as the three began to play again, not sensing the growing threat.

* * *

><p>Mitch found a rock that was stained with blood from his previous battle with Fang, and dropped to his knees beside it. He was cast into a vision, and his view went dark.<p>

He opened his eyes and found himself still on Wu Dan Mountain, but the grass, trees, and other vegetation were yellow and dying. The sky was orange, and wind howled through the mountain. He walked to the edge of the mountain and his eyes widened.

He saw the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace…in flames, the buildings being consumed by the fires. It was like his vision five years ago, when he still was evil and plotted to rule China. He did not know what to think. Would this be caused by him?

"Beautiful, isn't it." A voice said, and Mitch spun around, facing the figure.

A hellish demon stood before him, with red eyes like that of a burning fire. His claws were long and bloody, and an evil grin was on his face.

"Who are you?" Mitch demanded.

"I am Raksha, a demon from the underworld." The evil being responded.

"Well Raksha, what are you doing so far from home?" Mitch taunted.

The demon growled. "I am here to tell you that your peace is over."

"Maybe for as long as it takes to defeat you, but then we'll get the peace back." Mitch replied.

Raksha chuckled. "Do you actually think that you will be able to stop us? You have defeated mortal armies, but do you even think that you and your friends will survive the wrath of demons?"

Mitch growled. "We've gone through many challenges, and still come out, so yeah, I do think we can beat you."

Raksha shook his head. "You are very foolish, Mitchicus."

"Why did you contact me to tell me this of all people?" The tiger asked.

Raksha grinned. "Do you see the burning valley and palace? That is the future. I came to tell you individually because I find it ironic that you are formerly evil. No matter what path you chose; good or evil, it will all end the same. By choosing the path of light, you only postponed your death. You will perish at my hands, White Tiger. And so will your friends and family."

Mitch went into a stance. "You will not touch any one of them!" He yelled, and lightning flashed above him.

The demon laughed. "You cannot protect them, Mitchicus. You can only help destroy them. Join me, and I will spare your life for you taking theirs."

Mitch grinned. "Yeah, like I'll join you."

"Then not even you will survive. Your two children will scream for hours on end until their life is slowly taken." The demon said.

"Over my dead body will you touch them!" Mitchicus roared.

Raksha laughed again. "I _will_ go over your dead body, and not one of your friends or family will be left alive!"

**A/N: We are introduced to the new additions to the Jade Family and a new menace rises. Will the warriors be able to hold of this new threat? Keep reading to find out! Next chapter: Disobeying Commands. The three cubs disobey the orders of their parents and follow them to a battle against bandits…which results in a **_**bad**_** situation. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	20. Disobeying Commands

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 22: Disobeying Commands

**A/N: Welcome back! There is some words in Latin in this chapter, so I recommend Google translator to learn what they say (the phrases are important). I may even have Chinese symbols in future chapters, which can also be translated with the Google translator. **

The sky was black with ash, and lava continuously flowed from Hubei Volcano. Raksha was deep inside of the volcano, sitting on a throne that once belonged to Su Wu of the Wu Sisters. The volcano had previously been the sisters' fortress, but after their recapture by Master Rhino, Ox, and Croc, and then escape again, the sisters had vanished, leaving the volcano abandoned. Once the demons returned to the mortal world from the underworld, Raksha and his demons made it as their lair. The lair was only a small part of the volcano, however, and there was the constant overflowing of lava in some places in the volcano.

An orange demon walked in front of Raksha and went on one knee, bowing to his lord.

"My lord, I am afraid that the gates to the underworld have been sealed again. No more demons will be able to escape Hell, but we still have a fairly large amount of demons already here." The demon said.

Raksha nodded. "We knew that they would close eventually. However, we will not need numbers when we bring Inferno to our side, Victur."

Victur was puzzled. "Who is Inferno?"

Raksha grinned, and got out of his chair, looking around at the volcano.

"Inferno is the most evil, sinister, and powerful monster to walk this Earth. He fought alongside me against the original Furious Five and Master Oogway, but his form was too weak and he was sent back to the underworld. When we find a more suitable host, he will destroy the Dragon Warrior, Mitchicus, and all the other masters. If we wish, we can just do nothing and watch Inferno take over China singlehandedly. Nothing will be able to stop him. No Imperial Army, no Kung Fu warrior army, nothing."

"Where is he now?" Victur asked.

Raksha laughed. "The underworld, but I will not tell what realm. Did you think that I would actually give the secret of his location away, so that you could use him to defeat me and my own forces?"

"I would never do such a thing, my lord." Victur lied.

Raksha spat blood on the ground below him. As a demon, he had no spit. Instead he had blood as a substitute, always filling his mouth.

"I never doubted you." Raksha lied back.

Raksha grinned, and looked at the ash in the air.

"Change is coming."

* * *

><p>Po closed his eyes and went into his inner peace stance. Mitch did the same, but more anxiously.<p>

"Let the Chi flow through you." Po said.

Mitch took a deep breath, and searched for peace. He never got his mind off of losing Song and his previous evil, and now the threat of Raksha. Mitch roared and stomped his foot on the ground in the cave.

"I can't get it!" He yelled.

"Dude, calm down." Po said.

Mitch sighed and shook his head. "I can't get it. Thanks for trying to help, Po." The tiger said and walked away from him, passing Tigress as she walked past him.

Tigress looked back at Mitch with concern but then turned to Po, walking up to him and embracing him. They made a passionate kiss which lasted for several minutes, and then broke the kiss.

"What's wrong with him?" Tigress asked.

Po sighed. "He lost inner peace and he's upset about it."

Tigress nodded. "He's had it rough his entire life, makes sense."

Po nodded. "What's up?"

"I was stopping by to see you." Tigress said, stepping towards him. "It's rare that we get time _alone _now with Brandon."

"Oh, I see." Po said grinning.

Tigress grinned and pounced her husband, the two making a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Shifu meditated in front of the reflective pool in the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Suddenly, he was caught into a vision of the future.<p>

Ash filled the air around the valley as he stood on a cliff. The Valley of Peace was in the distance, the sky black there as well. He turned around and saw Mitchicus on the ground. He rushed to the tiger and pulled him onto his back, finding no pulse. The tiger was dead. Shifu slowly stood up, and turned to see Po in the distance, fighting off hordes of demons.

Though the panda was managing to fight them off for now, he was weakening quickly.

"Po!" Shifu shouted, but the panda did not hear him.

The Red Panda heard an evil laugh and turned to see Raksha holding a bloody sword.

"You? How are you here?" Shifu demanded.

Raksha grinned. "I escaped the underworld. What do you think Shifu, is the future beautiful or what?" The demon said, grinning at the dead body of Mitch and the close to dying panda. "Your friend Mitchicus will certainly die by my hand."

"Why should I believe you?" Shifu demanded.

Raksha laughed and pointed behind Shifu. The old master turned and his eyes widened, seeing the ghost of Master Oogway.

"Master, is this the future?" Shifu asked.

Oogway nodded solemnly. "It is the future, sadly. My student Mitchicus will fall by Raksha's hand. However, the fate of the panda is undecided as you see."

"He will die as well." Raksha said grinning.

"You do not know that, Raksha. Even with Inferno by your side, the panda may still overcome." Oogway said.

Shifu's eyes widened, remembering the terrible menace. "Inferno?"

Raksha laughed. "Of course. My comrade Inferno is rising, and he will take over China."

"Is there any way to prevent it, master?" Shifu asked Oogway, and the turtle shook his head.

"You can only prepare the Dragon Warrior and the rest of your students for battle against them all." Oogway said.

Raksha grinned. "Parare bellum."

* * *

><p>The bell tower began to ring loudly, and all of the masters ran out of the barracks and looked down at the valley.<p>

"Bandits!" Mitch yelled, running up to them.

"In the valley? It's been five weeks since the last bandits came there." Crane said.

"They're there alright." Mitch said.

Po and Tigress soon joined them, struggling to pull their clothes up as they ran to them.

"Where have you two been?" Mitch asked.

"I think you know what." Po said winking.

Mitch chuckled and the three cubs ran out of the barracks.

"Dad, where are you going?" Brandon asked.

"To the valley, for there are bandits down there."

"Can we come?" Michelle asked.

"No, it's too dangerous." Mitch answered. "Mason, watch over Brandon and Michelle and make sure that they don't leave."

"Yes, father." Mason answered.

Mitch nodded, and put his hand on his Katana sword, which he carried wherever he went.

"Stay here until we get back." Po ordered, and the masters ran out of the palace, going down the steps towards the valley.

They ran into the valley as villagers ran past them, trying to get away from the wolf bandits. Po drew his Katana and cut a wolf in two.

Meanwhile, Brandon flicked his tail anxiously as he sat on the steps to the barracks. He wanted to see his father and mother in battle so badly, but he was telling himself not to disobey his parents. However, he let his curiosity take over. Michelle sat beside him, and Mason leaned against a wall behind them, crossing his arms.

Mason was encouraged to be a warrior more than Po did to his son, and he carried a warlike attitude with him like his father. He strove for perfection and the pleasing of his father and step mother Nera. He was smart and strong for his age, and protected his sister and "brother". With his father's orders, he would not let them leave the palace.

"Hey Mason, could you go get us some noodles?" Brandon asked.

Though he took things seriously, Mason still was happy and funny with the two others.

Mason smiled and nodded. "Sure."

The grey tiger went into the kitchen and began preparing the foods, giving Brandon his chance.

The White Tiger turned to the Tigon. "Michelle, do you want to go see our parents fight the bandits off?"

"I don't know Brandon, our parents told us not to go see them." Michelle said.

"Come on, they were just nervous that we were going to get hurt. If we're careful, we'll be fine." Brandon said.

"What about Mason?" Michelle asked.

"He won't let us go, so we'll have to leave him." Brandon answered.

Michelle nodded. "Alright, let's go."

The two got up and hurried down the steps, going into the valley and searching for their parents. After around twenty minutes, Mason came out looking for them, the noodles ready and in the kitchen. When he did not see them, his heart felt like it was leaping out of his stomach.

"My father will kill me!" He said to himself as he went on all fours and ran down the steps, searching for the two.

Mitch drew his Katana and impaled a wolf, kicking him off of his blade and sending him to the ground. Po kicked the sword out of a bandit's hands before cutting his chest, and then kicked him to the ground. Tigress rolled to the side as a wolf tried to impale her and clawed his throat, cutting his jugular veins and sending him to the ground. Nera and the rest of the masters fought ferociously against the bandits, and the masters were overpowering the bandits.

However, another wave of bandits moved through the valley, plundering the values that they found. Brandon held Michelle's paw as he led her around the valley, searching for their parents.

"I don't like this Brandon, bandits could be anywhere." Michelle said nervously as she looked around.

Brandon smiled. "We'll be-"

He stopped and looked as a large group of bandits were coming towards them. The two held each other closely, too petrified to run. The bandits surrounded them, and one stepped forward, pointing a jagged sword at them.

"Who are you?" The wolf demanded.

Brandon gave them their identities. "I am Brandon, the son of the Dragon Warrior, and this is Michelle, the daughter of the Lightning Warrior."

The wolves grinned.

"Boys, I think we've hit a jackpot." The wolf said.

The wolves lunged forward and Michelle screamed. Brandon tried to fight off the wolves but did so with no success. The two were chained and were carried away.

"Dad!" Brandon yelled as they began to try and leave the valley.

Po heard this and the masters stopped after they killed the last of the bandits.

"No, it can't be." Po said, and began to run from where the yell came from.

The others followed him, and then they all stopped as they saw the wolves in front of them. The wolves had set the cubs on the ground and now pointed their weapons at them.

"Let us go or the cubs die!" The leader roared.

Mitch took a step forward but Po stopped him.

"We may have to consider their offer, or they could kill them." Po said.

Mitch growled and nodded. They did not notice that Mason was running on the rooftops, stopping as he saw the wolves aiming at the cubs. He then saw his parents, and went to the edge of a rooftop, looking at Michelle and Brandon. Though they had left against their parents' commands, he still loved them and would not watch them be killed. He lowered himself to the ground, retracting his claws.

After hearing about his father's bravery and courage in the Samurai wars, he was inspired by Mitchicus. He had great courage, and thought that the situation was in his hands.

Mason jumped off of the rooftop, headed for the leader of the wolves. The wolf turned as Mason descended towards him, shocked that a cub was attacking. Mason let out a premature roar and pulled his paw back before making a long cut with his claws to the wolf's throat. Though he was only five, his claws were still lethal.

He cut open the wolf's throat and landed on the ground. The wolf gurgled and grasped his throat as blood poured from it, and fell to the ground dead. The other wolves were shocked and the masters charged forward, catching the bandits off guard. The other masters began killing the bandits, and the battle was won.

Brandon and Michelle were freed and the White Tiger rushed towards Po.

"Dad, I'm so sorry but-"

"No," Po answered sternly. "We're going to have a long talk."

**A/N: Raksha's plan is beginning to unfold and the cubs' lives are jeopardized. I decided that I would give you all a list at the bottom of the titles for the future chapters, so that you know what the rest of Po Pilgrim will look like. Next chapter: Life or Death Lessons. Po teaches Brandon an important lesson. Go to Google Translator to find out what the title of Chapter 25 is! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**

**Future chapters**

**Chapter 23: Life or Death Lessons**

**Chapter 24: Raksha's Plan**

**Chapter 25: Mori Enim**

**Chapter 26: Striking Back**

**Chapter 27: Fighting The Darkness**

**Chapter 28: Rise of Inferno**

**Chapter 29: Edge of The Abyss**

**Chapter 30: The Devil's Pool**

**Chapter 31-40: Vietnam (May be cancelled) **


	21. Life or Death Lessons

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 23: Life or Death Lessons

_Rocks fell down the cliff as the panther faced the victors. The demons were defeated. Inferno grinned, never accepting defeat…knowing that this battle was not his last._

_The monster's eyes were bright, fiery red, as if it was the devil himself before the masters. He was cut and bruised, for he was only able to possess mortal bodies. When his body would be destroyed, he would simply be sent back to the underworld, learning from his mistakes and planning his return._

_Inferno laughed. "Master Oogway, you may believe that I am defeated, but you must remember that only my body dies. I will return again, and next time I will have a stronger host to possess, thus ensuring my victory. China will bow to me, and my kingdom will last until Judgment Day."_

_A Snow Leopard, one of the original Furious Five, stepped forward and growled._

"_But that's not today." He said, and Oogway moved his arm in front of him, stopping him there._

"_You may rise up again, but we will defeat you once again." Master Oogway said, and Shifu smiled at his master, trusting him._

_Inferno smiled. "Remember the prophecy; no one will be able to defeat me with power or force. I will return, and China will be mine."_

"_Until that time, have fun in hell." Fenghuang the owl said and kicked Inferno in the chest, sending him over the edge._

_The panther fell over the edge, slamming into jagged rocks before falling into a fire below from a forest fire. _

_Oogway saw Fenghuang's action, and this is when he realized that she was beginning to turn to the darkness. _

"_What will we do now, master?" Shifu asked._

_Oogway turned to him. "We must return to our normal duties, and hope that the one to defeat the evil Inferno will rise up."_

* * *

><p>Evening came, and Po led Brandon to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. From a five year marriage with Tigress, Po had learned to be stricter and focus discipline on his son, while still keeping his humor.<p>

Brandon looked up at his frowning father, and Po sat on a rock under the tree, not facing Brandon, and looked down at the valley.

"Dad, I'm so-"

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Po said, still not looking at him.

"I just wanted to see you and mom in action!" The White Tiger reasoned.

"You decided to disobey my orders, and thus put Michelle and Mason's lives in danger! Not to mention your own!" The panda said, facing him with angry yet worried eyes. "If Mason or Michelle was hurt, how could I have explained it to Mitch and Nera that my son got them hurt or even killed? I cannot, Brandon!"

Brandon tried to defend himself but said nothing.

Po shook his head. "If I cannot trust you with staying at the palace, how can I trust you with anything else?"

"You can trust me because I have learned my lesson." Brandon reasoned.

Po bit his lip. "And how do I know that you have learned your lesson?"

"I promise that I will never disobey your orders ever again." Brandon said.

Po, still being a relaxed person, let in. "Alright. I trust you, Brandon."

"Really?" The tiger asked, jumping up.

Po nodded. "As long as I can trust you, you're not in trouble. Consider this discussion a warning."

"Thanks dad!" Brandon said and hugged his father, the panda chuckling.

"I love you dad." Brandon said, hugging him.

"I love you too, Brandon. I just don't want to see you hurt." Po said.

Meanwhile, a different conversation was beginning.

Mitch sat on a rock on Wu Dan Mountain, and Mason stood nervously before him. The White Tiger had a long frown on his face, his blue eyes saddened.

"Mason, do you know what you have done?" Mitchicus asked.

Mason nodded. "I took the life of a bandit to save Brandon and Michelle."

Mitchicus nodded. "That is the problem."

"Dad, you've killed entire armies! Why is it that when I kill someone to save my friend and sister, you get all upset?"

"You are five years old, Mason!" Mitch said in an angry tone. "You are just a cub, and you brutally killed a living being!"

"I saved them! You have raised me saying that I would one day fight glorious battles and kill the wicked!" Mason said.

Mitch sighed. "You are too young, Mason."

"Father, if you do not wish me to kill in all of the rest of my life, then I will gladly obey you!" Mason said, still loyal to his father.

Mitch sighed, shaking his head. "I made the mistake of choosing your path for you. It should have been you that chose your own path."

"But I want to be a warrior, father!" Mason said.

Mitch sighed again. "Then I am happy that you have chosen my path. I will train you in Kung Fu, but you will not go into combat until you are fourteen, do you understand?"

Mason bowed. "I will do whatever you wish, father."

Mitch gave a light smile and stood up, beginning to rub Mason's head with his paw playfully.

"I have put too much pressure on you. I keep trying to send you down the path of the warrior too soon; ignoring that you need a fun and happy childhood, something that I did not have."

"Dad, you have given me plenty of fun with just enough focus on being a warrior. I couldn't ask for a better father." Mason said hugging him.

Mitch laughed. "Thank you, Mason. I couldn't have asked for a better son."

The White Tiger turned to see Master Shifu, giving a fake smile to not show that anything was wrong to Mason.

Mason broke the hug and turned to Master Shifu.

"Hi Uncle Shifu!" Mason said.

Shifu smiled. "Hello, Mason. Could I and your father have a chat for a few minutes?"

"Sure!" Mason said.

"Why don't you go down to the courtyard? Michelle is probably done with her conversation with mom, and Brandon will be there too." Mitch asked.

"Ok, dad!" Mason said and ran from the two masters, heading back to the palace.

Master Shifu's smile faded and he sighed. "I bring great sorrow, Mitchicus."

Mitch's smile faded. "What is it?"

"I had a vision. Raksha and his demons will return."

Mitch's eyes widened, the tiger knowing the story of the demons during Oogway's day.

"Is that the worst part?" He joked. "We can take them I'll bet."

"That is not even close to being the worst." Shifu replied. "Inferno will also be with them. But that is not why I came to speak to you." The Red Panda said solemnly.

Mitch nodded, gesturing him to continue.

"In the vision…I saw you, Mitchicus, and I regret to tell you…you will die by Raksha's hand."

Mitch stood still, letting the fact sink in. Mustering his courage and pride, he shook out of his stiff posture.

"Do I die in a worthy battle?"

Shifu nodded. "I believe so, sadly."

Mitch nodded. "If I die with honor, then I am fine with death. However…" The tiger turned and looked to the valley, seeing Mason and Michelle laughing and smiling as they played in the courtyard. "Will my children see me die, or mourn for my loss?"

"I do not know, unfortunately." Shifu said.

Mitch sighed. "I will be leaving them fatherless. And Nera I will live husbandless. If only there was another way to stop their mourning to come."

"I sadly do not know of anything that we can do." Shifu said.

Mitch nodded. "I am not afraid to die, Master Shifu. However, I fear for my children and wife as they deal with my loss."

Shifu nodded. "They will get through it, I assure you."

Mitch nodded again.

"There is another problem on our hands." Shifu said.

"What is that?" Mitch asked, turning to him.

"In order for Inferno to return to this world, he must have a mortal host to possess. He said that he would find someone much stronger than his previous host, and this would give him the key to victory. I believe that Inferno is planning to use Po as his key to victory."

**A/N: A new fear arises. What will Mitch, who is soon to perish, and the others do to stop Inferno from claiming Po? Next chapter: Raksha's Plan. The evil demon Raksha plans the glorious capture of China, readying a strike against the Kung Fu masters. Two more chapters to Mori Enim! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames! **


	22. Raksha's Plan

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 24: Raksha's Plan

The tiger wrote down the last encouragement on the scroll and set down the feather he had been writing with. The scroll was to his children, giving them advice and telling them what they are entitled to when Mitch would perish.

Po came into the room, seeing Mitch at the chair in front of the scroll.

"What are you doing?" The panda asked.

Mitch smiled and got up, turning to him. "Writing something to my kids for when they're older."

"What does it say?"

"Encouragement, what their entitled to, etc." The tiger said.

"Cool. You want to go get some food?" The panda asked.

Mitch nodded. "Sure."

The two left the room and went to the kitchen. They made dumplings as a snack, and took them in bowls to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. They sat under it and began to eat.

"Mitch, why did you write something like that now all of a sudden?" Po asked, turning to him.

The tiger sighed. "You haven't heard yet, have you?"

"About what?" Po asked.

Mitch sighed again. "Raksha is returning to this world with more demons, and Inferno will assist them on taking over China."

Po's eyes widened. "Wow, that's bad."

Mitch nodded. "That's why I wrote it. When I die in battle against them, I don't want to leave my kids with nothing to hold onto me by."

Po shook his head. "There you go again. Acting like you're certain that you'll die."

Mitch sighed. "I'm actually certain this time." He murmured. "We have to be on our guard, though. They could strike at any time."

Po nodded and sighed. "It seems that this long peace has to come to an end."

Mitch nodded, and Mason, who was sneaking up on the two, jumped towards Mitch and bit his tail. The tiger jumped up and growled playfully as he felt the pain, and shook off Mason laughing.

"Jeez, I hope my kids don't sneak up on me like that often." Po said laughing.

Mitch went on one knee, rubbing Mason's head playfully.

"What is it, Mason?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you and Uncle Po could come to the courtyard and help us prank Monkey." Mason said.

Mitch looked at Po and the panda smiled.

"Sure, though I'm not much of a pranker." Mitch said.

"But I am." Po said grinning.

Mitch got up and the three headed towards the courtyard.

Mitch's head was troubled. Aside from the fact of knowing that he would die soon to demons, he now saw visions of what he could only guess was the future. He saw a large figure with glowing red eyes in front of an erupting volcano, laughing evilly. He could not tell if it was Raksha or Inferno. He then saw his comrades fighting screeching demons, as the red eyed figure watched them. He then saw the figure at the top of the Imperial Palace, and the Imperial Army was bowing to him…even the emperor was bowing as well. The future couldn't get much worse.

* * *

><p>Raksha closed his eyes and turned towards the hot lava near him.<p>

"Inferno, it is almost time." The demon said.

Victur hurried into the room and went on one knee.

"My lord, what is your plan of action?" The demon asked.

"Simple, Victur." Raksha said. "The men must be mobilized for a stealthy strike on the Valley of Peace. The children of the Jade Palace will be taken hostage, drawing the others toward us."

"My lord, why don't we just make a full out strike on the Jade Palace, and catch them off guard?" Victur asked.

Raksha laughed. "Where would the fun be in that? It is so amusing to see one's face when he is distressed, trying to save his children that he loves. Such emotion makes me laugh, and it is very enjoyable to kill one before his own, terrified children."

Victur grinned. "I see your point. The children of the palace will watch their parents' blood flow out of their parents' bodies like rivers."

Raksha laughed again. "Yes indeed."

"When will Inferno be unleashed?" The demon asked.

"Soon, very soon, Victur." Raksha said.

"What must we do to ensure his rise?" Victur asked.

"We must kill all that stand in his path, in order to pave the way for him." Raksha replied.

"My lord, where did Inferno come from? Was he actually a possessive spirit all along?" Victur asked.

Raksha smiled. "Inferno was the brother of the first emperor. He was evil even then, yet mortal. He searched China for power to overthrow his brother, and found the Cave of Eternal Damnation. He did not realize it until it was too late. He found a golden, glowing orb in the cave. When he touched it, he sealed his fate. The orb turned red and consumed his flesh, burning him to ashes.

He was sent to the underworld where he was given great power, yet would be sent back to the mortal world every decade, one day to try and finally defeat death and live forever, ruling the mortal world. He can never go back to his first body, but can only possess a host's. That is why a much stronger host is needed for Inferno to succeed in conquering China with us."

Victur nodded. "And he will do that now."

Raksha nodded, grinning. "Yes he will."

* * *

><p>The wolf hurried up the long flight of stairs, rushing up to the Imperial Palace. He reached the top, only to be stopped by six Imperial soldiers, pointing their weapons at him.<p>

"Don't kill me! I carry a message for the emperor!" The wolf said.

A Bengal Tiger came out of the palace. "Soldiers, lower your weapons!" The late aged tiger said, and the soldiers obeyed.

The tiger walked up to the wolf. "Faro, it is good to see you! What news do you have?"

"Disappointing, I'm afraid, General Merindus." The wolf said.

The tiger sighed. "The emperor must know then."

The uncle of Mitchicus led Faro into the palace, the two passing bowing soldiers as they approached the emperor's chamber. They stopped at the final doors and opened them, entering the long room. Both bowed and General Merindus stood to the side as Faro walked forward and went on his knees in front of the emperor.

"Faro, what is the news on the northern army? Are they still in camp?" The Indochinese Tiger asked.

Faro looked up at the emperor. "They are all dead."

"My gods." General Merindus said.

The emperor's eyes widened and he got out of his chair. "Dead? How?"

"Raksha killed them." Faro responded.

The emperor sank back in his chair. "Raksha…the demon?"

"Yes, my emperor."

"Then he has many more demons with him?" The tiger asked.

"Yes, my lord. I came onto a hill and saw the camp of the army. Suddenly, there was a massive ambush. The army was caught completely off guard, and everyone was killed. Raksha and his demons captured me and let me go so that I would give you this message. _We are only the beginning. Everything you know will be lost under Inferno's fist_."

"No, it can't be!" Merindus said.

The emperor's jaw dropped. "There will be nothing left. Inferno will kill us all." He turned to General Merindus, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army. "What can we do?"

General Merindus sighed. "Our only hope is the Kung Fu masters."

"A few Kung Fu masters? How can they stop an entire demon army, plus Inferno?" The emperor asked.

"The Furious Five have won battles that we could not for many years. Adding to that, the Dragon Warrior has defeated Tai Lung and Lord Shen, two villains who we would have lost to! Not to mention the panda defeated my nephew, Mitchicus."

The emperor sighed. "I suppose you are right, general. Our only hope is the panda."

**一个朋友的死亡**

**A/N: China is on the brink of chaos. I'm sorry for a boring chapter, but I didn't want to put too much in. Next chapter: Mori Enim. Next chapter is a game changer, that's all I'll say about it. Please listen to the soundtrack for important parts to the story, particularly this next chapter. It will be up very soon, hopefully. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	23. Mori Enim

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 25: To Die For

The land was quiet. The valley seemed peaceful, except for the storm clouds over it. Shifu lined the masters in the courtyard.

"I must go to the Vuno villages to make sure that they are still at peace. Viper, Mantis, and Nera, you will be joining me on this journey." Shifu said.

The three bowed. "Yes, master."

Mitch walked up to Nera, bringing her in a great hug before giving her a passionate kiss. After a few moments passed, they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"You make every kiss like it's our last." Nera said smiling.

Mitch smiled back at her. "I just hate saying goodbye."

Meanwhile, Viper and Mantis said goodbye to the others. Nera and the two said goodbye to Brandon, Mason, and Michelle. Shifu began to walk towards the valley, Mantis and Viper following him.

Nera soon followed them, looking back at Mitch and blowing him a kiss. Mitch smiled back at her and waved goodbye. The group left the palace, leaving the cubs, Po, Tigress, Mitchicus, Crane, and Monkey left.

"Dad, can I, Michelle, and Mason go to Grandpa's (Mr. Ping's) for lunch?" Brandon asked.

"Of course son. Make sure that he doesn't charge you or anything." Po said, and his son hugged him before meeting up with the other cubs and heading towards the valley.

"I'm going to go up to the Sacred Hall of Warriors to meditate with Crane and Monkey, you two want to come?" Po asked.

"I need to go make sure the kids are ok, sorry Po." Tigress said.

"I don't think I can find peace right now. Thanks for the offer though." Mitch said smiling, not knowing that he was sealing his fate.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Po said and led his two friends up the steps.

Mitch and Tigress walked down the steps, entering the valley. The walked down the street and saw Mr. Ping's shop in front of them. The two smelled an odd scent, but ignored it. They entered the outside of the shop and their eyes widened. The tables were turned, and the shop was wrecked. Mr. Ping was struggling to get out from an overturned table.

"Mr. Ping!" Tigress exclaimed as she helped the goose up. "What happened?"

"Bandits or something!" The goose exclaimed. "They ran here and wrecked my shop before taking them! They took the cubs!"

The two tigers' eyes widened.

"Where did they go?" Tigress demanded.

"I don't know! They just took off!" Mr. Ping exclaimed.

Mitch sniffed the air. "That smell, that foul smell…it's them." He said. "I can track them."

"Alone?"

"Yes, I can go after them while you get the others and pick up the scent too." Mitch said, going on all fours.

"Be careful!" Tigress managed to say before Mitch bolted out of the shop, his claws scraping against the stone as he slid onto the path and began bolting down the stone path.

He ran past puzzled villagers, the tiger going at full speed to reach his children and Brandon. He exited the valley and then entered the bamboo forest outside of it. He then reached a clearing where there was a large cliff in front of him. He roared and kept running. Mitch jumped, the tiger going through the air and landing on the other side, not slowing in his run.

He kept running through fields, and began to see hellish colored figures running from him. He kept running for another half hour, going through another forest and losing sight of the demons. Mitch went into another clearing and his eyes widened, his claws digging into the ground and sliding to a stop.

"Dad!" Mason and Michelle yelled as they saw him.

The three cubs were bound by chains to a large rock, and ten demons stood around them. Among the demons were Raksha and Victur.

Raksha grinned, and Mitch stood up, growling.

"Look what we have here boys? A lone warrior comes to save his children and 'nephew'. What a mistake!" Raksha exclaimed.

"The only mistake is you abducting these children!" Mitchicus yelled.

"It's not a mistake when you are killed in the process." Raksha said.

The demon motioned his followers forward. Four demons screeched and charged towards Mitch. The tiger quickly drew his Katana sword and placed both of his paws on the grip, waiting for them.

Mitch rolled to the side as a demon tried to impale him and cut him in half before jumping up and slicing off the head of another. A demon charged forward and Mitch punched him in the face, stunning him. The tiger grabbed him as the other demon thrust his sword forward, blocking the demon's blade with his own ally's body. The sword went through the demon, making him howl in pain. Mitch kicked them both to the ground before he impaled the last demon, and stood in front of the rest in bravery with his bloody blade.

"You're mine now!" Victur said as he roared and charged forward, drawing his sword as he did so.

Mitch calmly dodged the blade several times before kicking Victur in the face, sending him to the ground. Victur screeched and jumped back up, slashing at Mitch with his sword. The tiger knocked the sword out of the demon's hands before making a vertical cut to the demon's face.

The blade cut the top of the demon's head, and cut open his eye and finally cheek in the process. Victur howled in pain and dropped to his knees, clasping his face where his useless eye was. He then grunted as he grabbed his eyeball and plucked it out, before he threw the useless eye to the ground. Blood flowed down from the demon's face, and Raksha laughed.

"Stand back, Victur, before you lose your other eye!" Raksha said laughing.

Victur growled and stepped back, clasping his empty eye socket.

"You may have done well against these other demons, but I am a far greater threat." Raksha said, drawing his sword and stepping forward.

"Good, then it's more of a challenge." Mitch joked, knowing that this was his downfall.

Raksha grinned. "Indeed,"

The two began to circle the other, waiting for the other to strike. Raksha was impatient, and attacked first. Mitch blocked his sword and kicked him backwards, but the demon came back at him, slashing at him with his sword. The two's blades crossed and they faced each other as they struggled to push the other down.

"This is your end, Master Mitchicus!" Raksha exclaimed.

"Well then let's turn it up a notch." Mitch said and kicked him backwards, managing to cut the demon's arm.

Raksha growled in pain and looked at the gushing blood from his arm.

"I must say that was an excellent move." Raksha said and screeched, charging forward again.

Mitch kept blocking the demon's attacks but was having trouble doing so. All of Raksha's rage was being put against him, but he kept fighting. Mitch was then kicked in the shin, distracting him. Raksha swung his sword horizontally, slicing Mitch's right arm open.

The tiger growled in pain and staggered backwards, clenching his arm. Raksha grinned and looked down at his bloody blade.

"I'll admit it, Mitchicus. You do have heart. And that is why I must destroy you!" He said and slashed at Mitch again.

Mitch blocked his sword again, and then Raksha swung his sword again, being blocked by Mitch. The tiger blocked his sword once more before Raksha kicked him in the face, sending him backwards. Mitch tried to block Raksha's blade but the demon knocked his sword away and pulled his sword back, thrusting it forward and driving it into Mitch's chest.

**A/N: Please listen to "Idyll's End" from **_**The Last Samurai**_**, by Hans Zimmer, for this final scene. **

"NO!" Mason and Michelle shouted.

The sword drove through the tiger's heart, and the blade stuck out of his back. Mitch groaned and looked down at the blade. Raksha laughed wickedly and stepped forward, driving the blade deeper into Mitch. He drove it so deep that only the grip and hilt were not driven through Mitch, and the demon was holding Mitch's back as he laughed.

"You have trained your entire life to not feel pain, and yet here you are with it, feeling the pain of a blade driving through your heart and the sadness of leaving your children." Raksha taunted.

Mitch just wheezed and looked down at the ground. Shifu was right, and the tiger was accepting his fate.

Raksha pulled the blade out of him, and stepped back. Suddenly, shouts were heard saying Mitch's and the cubs' names.

"The rest of the masters! We don't have the numbers to take them!" Raksha exclaimed. "We must get more numbers!"

"What about the cubs?" Victur asked, taking his hand off of his empty eye socket.

"Leave them!" Raksha said and the four demons ran into the forests, escaping the masters.

Mitch dropped his sword, beginning to stagger.

"Mitch!" Po shouted as he, Tigress, Crane, and Monkey ran towards them.

Mitch dropped to his knees before falling face first to the ground. Crane and Monkey freed the cubs, who rushed to the dying tiger. Po and Tigress went to Mitch's side and rolled him onto his back.

The tiger looked up at them.

"Oh gods, no! No Mitch!" Po exclaimed, looking at the wound. "You're going to be ok!"

Mitch shook his head. "No Po, it's mortal. The sword went right through my heart. I'm done."

"No, we're not going to let you die!" Tigress shouted.

"Dad, please don't go!" Michelle yelled, beginning to cry.

"I wish I didn't have to." Mitch said, and turned to Monkey and Crane. "It was an honor fighting alongside of you, and being your friend."

They nodded solemnly.

Mitch turned to Po and Tigress. "Thank you, both of you. If it wasn't for both of you, I would have still been in darkness. You both showed me kindness, and treated me as if I was your sibling. I'm sorry for what I did to you both in the past."

"None of that matters now." Po reassured him.

Mitch nodded. "You must tell Nera that I love her, and that I will miss her."

Tigress nodded, a tear going down her fur. "We'll tell her.

Mitch nodded again, and turned to Brandon, smiling. "I am proud to have you as a nephew, Brandon.

"And I'm proud to have you as an uncle, Uncle Mitch." Brandon said sadly.

Mitch smiled at him again and turned to his children. "Please, do not mourn over me! You must go on without me!"

"No, father!" Mason said and the two hugged Mitch, tears going down the fur on their faces."

"You have to. Be strong for me, and love your mother. You both are the two best children a father could wish for." Mitch said.

"You're the best father a kid could ask for." Michelle said sobbing into her father's shoulder.

As they spoke their goodbyes, blood poured from Mitch's wound like a river.

Mitch turned to Po and Tigress. "Please take care of Nera and my children."

Tigress nodded, giving a sad smile. "They'll be safe with us, Mitch."

Mitch nodded, and hugged his kids. "I'll miss you two."

"We'll miss you too dad." Mason and Michelle both said.

Mitch smiled and slowly broke the hug as they heard screeches of numerous demons returning to finish the masters.

"Please give me some room." He told his kids, and they backed up.

Mitch turned to Po. "The demons are coming back with reinforcements, and they'll kill all of us. I can hold them off long enough for you all to escape." Po tried to protest, but Mitch would not stand down. "You have to all live for me. Po, please help me up."

Po nodded solemnly as Mitch lifted his paw in the air, the panda helping him up with the tiger grunting in pain. Once the tiger was to his feet, the two looked at each other for some time. They were once enemies. Then they were friends. Now they were brothers.

Po patted him on his shoulder, and Mitch smiled. "Take care of yourself, Po. Now go, remember the dead and fight like hell for the living."

Po nodded, and began to step away from Mitch. The others did so too, Mason and Michelle crying as they were led away by Tigress from their father. Mitch let a tear go down his cheek as he watched his children leave him, and the masters looked at him one last time. Mitch smiled, and nodded, gesturing for them to leave.

The group began to run from him, heading back towards the valley for safety. Mitch sighed and looked down at his bloody Katana on the ground. He limped over to it, and went on one knee. He picked up the sword, and looked at his reflection on the flat of the blade. The Samurai way was to live and die with the sword, and he was living to that way of life.

Mitch stood up, staggering a bit as he did so, waiting for the demons. He held his sword to the side as the demons emerged from the forest, seeing the still living Mitchicus.

**A/N: This is the last three minutes of the song now.**

"A legend that refuses to die. You impress me more and more, Mitchicus." Raksha said grinning.

Mitch smiled, readying his sword.

Raksha nodded to two demons, and they drew their swords, charging forward.

Mitch cut one's chest with his sword, cutting open his heart and killing him. His body fell to the ground as Mitch swiftly impaled the other, kicking him to the ground. For a man that had his heart stabbed, he was fighting very well.

Raksha growled and drew his sword again, walking forward. He roared and slashed at Mitch, his blade being blocked by the tiger. Raksha shoved him back and cut his chest with his sword, making the tiger wheeze. The demon kicked Mitch to the ground, the tiger rolling several times. Raksha laughed but then stopped as he watched Mitch get back up.

His eyes were filled with determination and readiness to fight to the last breath.

"So be it." Raksha growled and slashed at Mitch again.

The tiger blocked his blade and threw him backwards before cutting his chest. Raksha growled in pain and shock before slashing at Mitch several times, the tiger trying to block his sword. Raksha kicked Mitch's sword out of his paws and stabbed him in the stomach, laughing evilly before kicking him off of his blade. Mitch rolled to the ground, clasping the wounds on his chest and stomach with his paws. Blood poured from his wounds, and his heart rate slowed.

His breathing slowed. This was the end. Dying at the age of thirty five. The legend of Mitchicus was over. Mitch could not fight any longer. He could not cheat death any longer either. This was the end…the end…the end.

He turned his head and looked at the mountains, and saw a Peach Tree in full bloom. His sea blue eyes twinkled as he watched the leaves began to fly through the air with the breeze, and he smiled, remembering his master and his teachings. His eyes began to close, and his head fell to the side. He was dead.

**A/N: Mitchicus perishes at the hands of Raksha, as it was foretold by Oogway. The story gets more and more intense! Next chapter: Striking Back. Po attacks the demons in retaliation for the death of his friend. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	24. Striking Back

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 26: Striking Back

The fallen warrior's body was dragged on the ground by two demons. The body was leaving a bloody trail where it was being pulled, and the demons moved on.

Raksha walked with Victur, whose face was still dripping with blood from his wound. They were nearing the volcano, and saw the two, anxious to hear the victory they had won.

"I see that there is one less Kung Fu master running around now." Shen said smiling.

The peacock was alive. Raksha had brought him back to serve him, as he had the other person.

The White Tiger walked up to the body and went on one knee, inspecting it. He grinned and stood up, turning to Raksha.

"It is good to finally see my brother's dead body. Unfortunately, he was not killed by my own hand." Fang said, nodding to his dead brother.

He too was resurrected for Raksha's service. The two were considered valuable to Raksha. It would be hard for the panda to fight the one who burned down his village and killed his kind, and to face his friend's brother.

"Soon the panda will be dragged back here also." Shen said.

Raksha nodded. "Indeed, now we must prepare for our next strike. Juno Pass, a large city that serves as an outpost for the Imperial Army. We need to minimize resistance tenfold." He turned to Victur. "You will lead the strike while I prepare Inferno's arrival."

Victur bowed. "I will do your bidding, my lord."

Po ran with the others as fast as he could, cutting through the forests and going around the cliff quickly. Soon they were back in the Valley of Peace. All villagers were ordered to remain in their homes in case of the demons following them, and the masters ran up the steps to the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

Po entered the hall dropped to his knees, panting.

"Why did he have to die? Damn it, why?" Po asked himself.

Tigress held the three cubs close, taking Mason and Michelle as her cubs when Nera was not there.

"It's not your fault, or anyone's fault." Tigress answered.

Po looked up at her, trying to slow his breathing. "But why?"

"I don't know, Po. It was probably his destiny." Tigress said solemnly.

The group soon heard flapping and turned to see Crane descending upon them. The bird dropped to the ground, panting.

"Did you find him?" Po asked.

Crane gestured outside, knowing that the cubs of Mitch would be horrified to learn of what had even happened to their father's body.

The bird led him out earshot and turned to him.

"They took his body." He said.

"My gods." Po answered.

"All I saw was a pool and trail of blood. They dragged his body away."

Po shook his head in disbelief. "Why must they disrespect the dead, and take his body away as a trophy? I swear Crane; I will kill them all for what they have done to me, my friends, my son, and _his_ children."

Crane shook his head. "Those thoughts are out of anger and hatred, Po. Be careful."

"Why should I? What bad would it bring?" Po asked, stepping threateningly towards Po.

Crane saw this and was frightened. "Hey Po, I'm just trying to help."

Po sighed. "Sorry, I'm just upset."

"We all are." Crane said, putting his wing on Po's shoulder and taking him back into the hall.

Michelle was crying into Tigress' chest, and Mason stared blankly at the floor. Brandon looked at them both, fearing that those reactions might be his if something would happen to his father.

Three days passed, a solemn silence filling the palace. Soon, the group saw the gates open as Mantis, Viper, Nera, and Master Shifu walked inside.

Po looked at Tigress and she nodded. The group went down the steps and solemnly greeted the returning masters.

"Why's everyone so upset?" Nera asked smiling; looking around at them…now beginning to realize that her husband was not with them. Her face fell. "No…it can't be."

Po nodded solemnly. "I'm so sorry Nera."

Nera rushed forward and hugged Po, crying into his chest. Shifu's ears lowered and he realized what had happened.

"He was a good man, Nera." Po assured her, returning the hug.

"He didn't have to die." Nera said sobbing.

"I swear to you, Nera. I will avenge him." Po said to her, looking at Shifu.

The Red Panda was worried. He saw darkness in Po's heart, like Oogway had seen in Tai Lung. Anger and hatred was filled in him, prepared to slaughter anyone in order to avenge Mitchicus' death. The tiger would not have wanted this.

Po slowly let go of Nera, and she wiped away her tears. The lioness then took Mason and Michelle and took them to her room. The rest just stood in the courtyard, still taking in the facts.

"Master Shifu, I want to go after the demons." Po said.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Shifu answered.

"I am not going to let my friend's death go by without action!" The panda yelled.

"You are angry, Po. These are your emotions talking. Listen to your reason!"

"Fuck that." Po growled.

Shifu bit his lip. "You dare swear at your master?"

"I do, master." Po said angrily.

Shifu's eye twitched and he went past Po, stomping the ground as he left. He went up to the Sacred Hall of Warriors, and Po paced the ground, the others still around him.

He stopped and looked at them. "Will you come with me?"

"Master Shifu said-"

"Screw what Master Shifu said!" Po yelled.

"Po, you're taking this too far." Tigress said.

Po growled at her. "You knew him during your childhood, and you were his best friend! You even dated him for a while! He led you down the hall to your marriage, and lived and fought with you for five years! How do you not want to take action against those who slayed him?"

Tigress' ears went against her head. "I'll admit it, Po; I want to go with you. But I don't want to go against Master Shifu's judgment."

"You fool!" Po roared. "You have a choice, Tigress; you can follow me, your husband, or Shifu, your master."

Po turned towards the gates and began to walk out of the palace, then stopped. "Are you all joining me?"

All but Tigress walked forward and went to Po's side, turning back to Tigress. The feline lowered her head, and Po and the others left.

The group went out of the valley, and night came. The group stopped in a forest and set up camp.

"Where are we going exactly?" Monkey asked.

"Juno Pass; that's where they might be, since that's where Oogway and the original Furious Five defeated the demons and Inferno there."

Monkey nodded, and they all heard a twig snap. They turned, and saw Tigress in the moonlight.

Po sighed. "I see that you have come. Forgive me, I was really harsh earlier today."

Tigress nodded and stepped forward. "I forgive you. You know that I love you Po, and I can't just let you walk away from me like that."

Po nodded. "I'm sorry."

Tigress nodded. "It's ok. Besides, Shifu will respect my decision because I can't leave you."

Po smiled and gestured for her to sit beside him, and she did so.

"What do we do now?" Tigress asked.

"We'll get some sleep, and then we'll go to Juno Pass. It's an outpost for the Imperial Army too, so they should help us." Po said.

The others nodded.

"Alright, let's get some rest."

The next day, they took down their camp and headed towards Juno Pass. They soon were hiking over mountains, and saw the pass in the distance…in a hellish nightmare.

The city was in flames, and demons ran rampart as they slaughtered soldier and civilian alike.

Po turned to the others. "Let's go!"

The group hurried into the city, moving past burning buildings and engaging any foe they saw. Tigress, though in her early stages of pregnancy, was still able to fight ferociously. She grabbed a demon by the throat and threw it into one of its allies, the two tumbling to the ground.

Po punched a demon before it could impale him with a sword, and blood shot into the air after the impact of Po's fist. The demon fell to the ground and two more demons rushed forward. The panda jumped into the air and performed an aerial roundhouse kick, knocking the two to the ground.

The others battled more demons, and the Imperial soldiers there were very thankful that the masters had saved their asses. They found new courage and began to fight the demons with increased bravery.

Po hit two demons with an uppercut punch, shooting their blood into the air and sending them tumbling to the ground. Suddenly, they heard loud screeches and turned to see twenty demons rushing towards them.

The masters went into their defensive stances, ready to fight to the death. Po stepped in front of them and closed his eyes, bringing his fists back. He was not summoning peace…but rage and anger for his friend's death.

Po opened his eyes, his expression revealing ferocity and hatred. He shoved his fists forward as he yelled, firing a bright blue blast of lightning towards the demons. The demons' eyes widened before they were struck by the electricity, the area around them glowing blue.

All of the demons were electrocuted and killed instantly, falling dead to the ground. Po's friends' jaws dropped at the sight of the Lightning Strike. They had not seen Po ever use it with that much power, only seeing that kind of power out of the strikes that Mitchicus used before his death.

Po walked forward, stepping over the bodies of the demons as his friends continued to stare in shock. He had used the dark Chi to accomplish that feat, something he had never done before. Five more demons rushed at Po and he electrocuted them as well, continuing to walk calmly down the street.

An unseen archer fired an arrow towards the panda. The arrow cut through the air and headed for the side of Po's head. The panda calmly reached to the side and caught the arrow with his hand, continuing to walk. He dropped it to the ground and five more demons rushed at him. He slid on the ground as they tried to cut him and kicked a demon in the leg, breaking it. The demon howled in pain before he was hit with an uppercut punch, sending him bleeding to the ground.

The panda grabbed a hold of two demon's throats and ripped them out, killing the hellish creatures. He then double kicked two foes, knocking them to the ground before he electrocuted them. The rest of the Kung Fu warriors continued to fight bravely, defeating any that tried to face them.

Po saw ten more demons rush at him but he electrocuted them too, killing them and sending their bodies to the ground. The demons began to flee the city, running from the raging panda. A demon stood with five others in front of him, turning to look at the panda. The leader snarled and sent his men forward.

Po dodged a foe's sword and grabbed his neck before snapping it. He electrocuted two more before double kicking the other two and shooting them into a wall, knocking them out. The panda moved forward and faced the leader.

"So you are the mighty Dragon Warrior, hmm?" Victur asked.

The panda nodded. "And I will not stop until I kill you all."

Victur grinned. "So be it."

The demon screeched and charged at Po as he drew his sword. The panda slid out of the way and kicked Victur in the stomach, making him grunt and stagger backwards. Po got up and hit Victur with a powerful uppercut punch, sending him into the air before falling to the ground. Po raised his fist to finish off Victur but Tigress stepped in front of him.

"He's in their leadership. If we let him live, we can find out where they're hiding and more." Tigress said.

Victur sat on the ground, panting and awaiting his fate.

"If I let him live, then I go against what I set out to do; kill them all." Po said raising his fist.

"It's not the righteous way." Tigress said.

Po growled and looked at Victur before sighing and lowering his fist.

"Fine. Let's clean this place up and bring him back."

* * *

><p>The demons dragged Mitch's body on the volcano's ash, making a trail through it. Raksha reached the top of the mountain and backed up, covering his face as lava shot out of the ground in front of him. The increased activity of the volcano gave Raksha a sign.<p>

The demon laughed. "It is happening. Inferno is rising, and the Kung Fu masters will not be able to stop him."

**A/N: Po retaliates for his friend's death and captures Victur. The story is going to get even more intense! Next chapter: Fighting The Darkness. Po battles the darkness in his heart while the others try to get information out of Victur on the demons' whereabouts. Will he talk? One more chapter until The Rise of Inferno! Stay tuned! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	25. Fighting The Darkness

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 27: Fighting the Darkness

The masters defeated the remaining demons there, the rest retreating from the area. Po tied Victur's hands behind his back and kicked him to the ground.

"Worthless piece of shit. I'm going to enjoy killing every last one of you." Po murmured hatefully before he spat on the demon's face.

A Siberian Tiger hurried to the panda and bowed. He was clad in Chinese battle armor, and his helmet was held in his right paw.

"Dragon Warrior," The tiger began, "thank you for your help. We would have all been dead if you hadn't come through. I am Captain Monroe, commander of all Imperial forces stationed here."

The panda nodded. "Nice to meet you, captain."

The tiger looked at the subdued demon on the ground. "What are they?"

"Demons," Po began, "they've returned from the underworld with Raksha and now are bent on taking over China with Inferno's help."

"I see." The tiger said nodding. "That's quite a problem then." The tiger then crossed his arms and looked at the smoking buildings of the city. "You are taking this demon with you, correct?"

"You are correct." Po said.

Monroe turned back to him. "We will send a platoon of elite troops with you in order to ensure that the demon does not escape."

"I assure you, we have it under control." Po said.

"Better safe than sorry." The tiger said smiling.

Po nodded. "You're right. What will you do now?"

"I will leave most of my forces here, and I will take the rest to the Imperial City and report what happened here." The captain said.

Po nodded. "Good luck to you then."

The tiger nodded back. "And to you."

The panda nodded again and went to Victur, getting him to his feet and pulling him by his chains. Tigress and the others soon caught up with him and walked with him down the long path to the valley.

Victur was dragged the entire way with a wide grin on his face, the demon enjoying the fact that he would not be harmed and soon Inferno would be there to free him.

"Dad!" Brandon yelled as he jumped into his father's arms and hugged him.

The panda chuckled. "I hope you didn't miss me too much."

The cub let go of his father and dropped back to the ground. Brandon looked at Victur, who was on his knees in the courtyard. The demon noticed the young cub's eyes on him and turned to him, his grin widening.

"Who's that?" Brandon asked, curious of the intimidating figure.

Before Po could answer, Victur answered for him. "Your worst nightmare." He said. "Remember when you had to say goodbye to your 'uncle' before he was murdered? When we get our hands on your parents, we won't even let you say goodbye. You will hear them scream in pain and agony as we rip off their limbs and pluck out their eyes. Their blood will run like rivers from their bodies as we split them open, their intestines and other organs spilling out of their bodies as they slowly die before your very eyes."

At hearing all of this, Brandon's eyes were filled with fear and terror and his body was shaking. He let out a yelp before turning and running towards the barracks.

"You mother fucker!" Po yelled as he hit Victur with a powerful punch, knocking the evil demon to the ground. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

The panda hit him with two more punches.

"Enough!"

Po stopped in mid swing and turned to see Shifu glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want? Are you trying to tell me that I shouldn't kick this guy's ass for scaring the soul out of my kid?"

"Don't you see Po? That's what he wants! He wants you to take your anger and hatred out on him! He wants you to use your rage instead of controlling yourself!" Shifu exclaimed.

Po lowered his paw and glared down at Victur.

"You just postponed your death."

"Po!"

The panda stood up and stormed off, leaving the rest in the courtyard. Tigress went towards the barracks to comfort Brandon. Nera walked into the courtyard as Tigress left, her eyes still red from crying.

"Nera, we have a problem on our hands." Shifu said.

The lioness turned to him. "What is it, Master Shifu?"

"Po is…changing, per say. If we don't do something, it will get worse instead of better." Shifu said.

"What's wrong with him?" Nera asked.

"He's becoming dark…almost sinister."

"What do you want me to do?" Nera asked.

"With your permission, I would like to give him the scroll." Shifu said.

Nera shook her head and backed up a step. "No, I can't. It's the last thing I have left of him…it's private. It wasn't even meant for him!"

"But it could _save him_!" Shifu said.

Nera bowed her head. "Alright. If it will help Po, then he can read it."

Po sat against the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. His arms were crossed and a frown was on his face. He heard the small footsteps of Shifu and turned to his master.

"What do you want?" Po demanded.

"To help you." Shifu said solemnly.

"What, are you going to give me a lesson?" Po said sarcastically.

"No, I thought a friend of yours writing would do that." Shifu said, showing him the scroll.

Po realized what it was. "Are you kidding me? That was meant for his kids!"

"It contains wisdom that even _you_ can use Po. It shows how a man overcame the darkness inside of him and became good." Shifu said, handing him the scroll.

"What would Nera-"

"Nera approved of you reading it. We all want you to get your head right, Po." Shifu said.

Po nodded and the Red Panda walked away, leaving him with the scroll.

The panda slowly opened the scroll and began to read.

_Mason and Michelle, by now I must be gone. I wish to share with you how I overcame the darkness within me, and managed to live a life of righteousness. _

_Before I met your mothers, I was dating a beautiful tiger. We considered each other to be "the one". We both were Kung Fu masters and shared similar personalities, so it was no surprise that we fell in love. I had known this tiger since I was a kid, but we were separated for years. After training twenty five years, I decided it was time to do my own thing…I wish I did that differently now. _

_I left the palace where I trained and found her, the two of us beginning to date in secret. By then I saw myself as a very powerful warrior, and I believed that I could do whatever I wished, especially when I wanted to provide for the girl I was with. Unfortunately, I started having ambitions to accomplish things for this girl…BIG ambitions. I wanted to take over China and rule the country with her as my wife. _

_Darkness was growing in my heart, and she began to sense it. I felt that her master was not making the right decisions and battled him for control of the palace. I won the battle, and before I slayed him, I had a vision. My master told me that he was sorry that he was not there to lead me any longer, and instructed me to let the master live. _

_I did so and let the Red Panda live. Shortly after the battle, I found the girl and told her that I wanted her to rule China with me. She refused and made the decision to break away from me, seeing too much darkness in my heart. I was furious, and saw this as her attempt to remain at her master's side, so I insulted her master. In anger, she clawed my face and gave me the scar over my eye. I carry that to the grave now, a reminder of my darkness._

_I said that she would never find love after me, and swore that any man she would find that I would kill with the help of her exes. I let my anger turn to hatred towards her, and it blinded me. I still considered myself invincible. She did nothing for months, too fearful to be with a man she admired, for she felt that he would be killed in my oath._

Po bit his lip after knowing that the tiger was now talking about him.

_Finally, the man she secretly loved professed his feelings for her, and she gave in. The two were now together, and I was ready to kill the man. I sent six men before me, all who were defeated by the warrior. I waited for the warrior to come to where I was staying, and we engaged in a large battle. Truthfully, hate can give you strength…but it is __**false**__ strength. It doesn't last. _

_I must say though, I still had great courage and motivation, and those are not bad traits. I used those unfortunately as well to battle the warrior. It seemed the battle was won. I had knocked the warrior down and had prepared to slay him, but the one that I once loved wounded me, making me incapable of winning after this. The warrior recovered and electrocuted me with my own attack, sending me over the edge of a cliff. I hit jagged rocks and was impaled, and was thrown into a river below. _

_Miraculously, I survived. I think it was my master's plan all along to give me a second chance. My wounds were too unbearable to describe however. I realized just as the mother of the girl I once loved told me once, that the quest for power and revenge only leads to more suffering and pain. _

_I decided to change my ways, learning the lesson the hard way…I almost lost my life because of it. I made things right with the girl and her new love, and became a true hero. One who fights for the right things; honor, justice, and for those you love. _

Po was moved by the tiger's words, and read through what his two cubs were entitled to in his absence.

_I pray that you never virtue into darkness like I did. It will only bring terrible consequences. _

_Your loving father,_

_Mitchicus_

The panda sighed and rolled up the scroll. Shifu had been watching him from afar the entire time, and approached him. The panda turned and sighed.

"Forgive me master; I let my emotions get the best of me, and it will not happen again." Po said.

Shifu nodded solemnly. "That is very good."

"Is something wrong?" Po asked.

Shifu nodded. "I sense a presence; one that I have not felt for many years."

"Who, Master Shifu?" The panda asked.

Shifu looked at him with worried eyes. "Someone sinister and evil. The greatest evil in this world. It is Inferno."

* * *

><p>Victur was chained to a wall in the dungeon below the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Several elite Imperial guards patrolled the area, a few of the many in the dungeon to prevent the demon's escape. Tigress stood outside of his cell, her paws on her hips.<p>

"Listen up. You can talk now, or you can go back to the underworld where you belong? What's your choice?" Tigress asked.

The demon looked up at her and smiled. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

"I have." Tigress asked.

Victur chuckled. "Well, I am certainly not your friend. But I do want Raksha dead."

"I see." Tigress said, crossing her arms. "And you want us to help you do that?"

"I just want to make things interesting." Victur said. "Either way, you and your friends will die. I just want to kill Raksha and lead the remaining demons here."

"We're not going to help you with that comment." Tigress said.

Victur grinned. "Then consider what I say now a favor to you. Raksha is hiding in Hubei Volcano with all of his demons. I need a diversion to kill him, and you and your friends can do that."

"Thanks for the easy info. Now, was that so hard?" Tigress asked.

Victur chuckled, and looked to the ceiling of his cell.

"What is it?" Tigress asked.

"He is rising." Victur said.

"Who is rising?" She demanded.

"Inferno is rising, and you will not be able to stop him."

* * *

><p>"You are telling me that Victur was captured?" Raksha demanded.<p>

"Yes, my lord." The surviving demon said.

"The masters took them with them?"

"I presume so. To have a second in command of our army in their hands…"

"No matter. Inferno will free him before he says too much." Raksha said and turned to the chained demon behind him.

Inferno was on his knees, his head bowed and his arms spread apart by chains that stuck to the ground. The chains were there as a last defense if the transformation did not work. By now the demon was asleep, ready to be awoken for the initiation of his mayhem. However, Inferno would never be controlled by anyone. He could not be controlled by Raksha, the masters, or even Oogway himself.

If all of the evil in the world could be contained in one mortal's body, it would be him. His foes shook in terror before he slaughtered them. The sky goes black where he travels, and lightning storms and earthquakes followed him as well. It was as if the gods had made him the bringer of the Apocalypse.

Raksha grinned and stepped in front of the demon.

"Inferno, rise!" He said.

The demon's claws retracted from his hands and his eyes snapped open, their color a bright, fiery red. The demon then let out the most unholy roar that one could ever hear.

**A/N: Po defeats the darkness within himself just as Inferno is awaken. I apologize to you all, but I will be gone to Arkansas until next Friday. If you guys could, **_**please**_** get this story to 100 reviews! It would really mean a lot to me. Also, on Deviantart, a friend of mine is making two drawings for me; one is of Mitchicus and the other is Po with a Katana sword and Inferno's eyes are behind him. Chapter 30 will have an epic final battle between Po and Inferno, so the story is going to get even better! The drawings in color will be up tomorrow, or next weekend, depending on how fast my friend gets it done. His name is SilverFoxMash, and he has done plenty of KFP art before (you should check his work out)! Next chapter: The Rise of Inferno. The evil demon Inferno strikes the Valley of Peace, facing an army of elite Imperial soldiers, Po, and the other masters to free Victur. Thanks again for everything guys! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	26. The Rise of Inferno

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 28: The Rise of Inferno

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! Unfortunately, I learned that my friend will not be able to complete the artwork…it was only a favor he was doing, so I'm not angry at him. Sorry for getting you guys pumped. Anyways, now for the chapter.**

The demon snarled and broke free of his chains, causing Raksha and the other demons to back up in fear. Inferno flexed his powerful muscles and pulled the broken chains off of his wrists and turned to the pool of lava to the side of him. He walked over to the lava and went on one knee, reaching out his right paw.

Inferno retracted a claw in his left paw and cut open the palm of his right paw, drawing blood. The demon closed his right hand in a fist, causing more blood to flow from the wound. He opened his fist as the blood dripped from his hand and into the lava, hissing as it entered the substance.

The demon had a bloodlust, and wanted to see blood whenever he could. He loved the sight of blood, especially when seeing it flow from the bodies of his dead enemies, but he would have to make do with watching his own blood flow for now. Seeing blood was his entertainment.

Raksha stepped forward, unsure of what Inferno might do next. He gestured to the others and he and the other demons went on their knees and bowed to Inferno.

"Great Inferno," Raksha began, "I have brought you back from the underworld."

Inferno chuckled and looked at his bloody hand. "That's pretty obvious, Raksha. And you intend for me to serve you since you have brought me from the underworld?"

"Yes my lord-"

"You fool, Raksha." Inferno roared as he turned and stood up. "You were the one that made the 'brilliant' plan that made us outnumbered one hundred to one many years ago! You expect me to take orders from you as a favor for bringing me back? You are so desperate, Raksha, and I practically have no use for you. With this new host I can conquer all of the masters and the entire Imperial army alone!"

"I have always been your instrument, not you to me." Raksha said bowing his head.

Inferno grinned. "Oh, I see. It seems that we all want the same goal, so I suppose that you can take my orders."

"Yes, my lord." Raksha said, lifting his head to face his master. "There is an urgent problem that must be solved however."

"Yes?"

"When assaulting Juno Pass, a major location held by the Imperial Army, the Dragon Warrior and his allies ambushed us. They showed their skill in battle and decimated our forces, capturing my second in command Victur. If we do not take him back, he may give them our secrets." Raksha said.

Inferno nodded. "I see, and they have obviously taken him to the Valley of Peace. Is the Imperial Army with the masters and holding Victur?"

"Yes my lord." Raksha said.

Suddenly, a demon jumped into the room. "Speaking of the Imperial Army," the demon began, "it's going right towards us."

Raksha jumped up. "Damn that Victur, he has already given away our location that quickly! How many are there?"

"By the looks of it, over two thousand men." The demon said.

"I will deal with them, _alone_." Inferno said standing up and popping his knuckles. "Consider it a warm up for my assault on the valley."

Raksha nodded. "Yes my lord."

Inferno retracted his claws and began to run towards the wall of the volcano, jumping onto its side and beginning to climb up it.

* * *

><p>The goose flew to the side of the general.<p>

"Is this it, General Kran?" Zheng asked.

The tiger nodded. "Grandmaster Shifu has given us the information on where the demons are hiding." He nodded to the volcano. "It certainly makes sense to put their hiding place in such a hellish environment."

"Indeed…" Zheng said nodding.

A new flow of lava went down the slope of the volcano as the army watched. Zheng had been sent by Shifu to observe and see if the Imperial Army could catch the demons by surprise and defeat them…what Zheng would see was the greatest defeat in the army's history.

"Move to the rear of the army Zheng, that way you're safe when the battle starts." General Kran said and drew his sword.

"Yes sir." Zheng said and took off, flying behind the safety of the long lines of elite troops.

He landed behind the men and stood back, seeing the volcano in the distance.

General Kran raised his sword. "Men of China, to victory!"

The soldiers cheered and drew their weapons, raising them into the air.

Suddenly, a loud, unholy roar was heard. The soldiers, Kran, and Zheng looked up at the volcano to see a figure with glowing red eyes standing on top of it. The demon roared again and jumped towards the forces, the men petrified in fear of one foe.

The battle was horrifying. The soldiers were brutally killed by Inferno, being disemboweled, beheaded, torn to pieces, and many other gruesome ways of dying. The army began to flee from the one foe, but the demon would not let them escape his clutches.

Soon they were all dead.

Zheng tried to fly away but Inferno grabbed by the throat and looked him in the eyes. Zheng gulped hard and shook in the demon's powerful grip.

"Bringing news to Shifu, are we?" Inferno asked. "Tell Shifu and his friends that Inferno is coming, and they will not be able to stop me."

The goose nodded and gulped again before Inferno threw him into the air, the goose beginning to quickly fly towards the valley. Inferno roared in victory and went on all fours, running through the bloody landscape to his next target.

* * *

><p>Zheng fell to the ground and delivered the shocking and terrifying news to the masters. Over two thousand elite troops were massacred, never standing a chance to the might of Inferno.<p>

"My gods." Shifu said.

"What do we do now master?" Po asked.

Shifu shook himself out of the shock he was in and turned to Zheng.

"Zheng, fly to the valley and evacuate everyone to Bao Gu!" Shifu yelled.

"Yes Master Shifu." Zheng said before taking off for the valley.

A large storm was approaching them, the masters wondering if it was signaling Inferno's presence.

"What about the cubs?" Tigress asked.

Shifu turned to Crane and Mantis. "Take Brandon, Mason, and Michelle to Bao Gu. Protect them and the rest of the villagers."

The two masters nodded before taking the three cubs and leading them out of the palace, heading for the safety of Bao Gu.

"Are we going to stay and fight him?" Po asked.

Shifu nodded. "With you, the rest of the Five, myself, and the elite troops of the Imperial Army, we should be able to stop Inferno."

The masters nodded, and Shifu led them all to the Sacred Hall of Warriors to look out at the valley. By now the dark storm clouds were over the valley, thunder rumbling around them. Shifu and the others stopped outside of the building and looked down at the valley.

Suddenly, a red streak was seen through the sky. Then another, then another, and so on.

"What the hell is that?" Po asked.

A red bolt hit the ground where Po was next to, making the panda jump backwards in fright.

"Everyone, inside now!" Shifu yelled and took them all into the hall.

He closed the large doors and faced his students.

"What is that, Master Shifu?" Po asked.

Shifu sighed. "Something that I have not seen for many years."

"What is it?" Viper asked.

"That is lightning." Shifu said solemnly.

"Red lightning?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, a sign of Inferno coming, and soon. I never saw a more scary sight when I saw those red streaks many years ago, but there were not as many as there are now. It shows that Inferno is much stronger than what he was before."

Po nodded. "That was creepy."

"Another sign was earthquakes-"

"Speaking of." Po said as he held onto a column when the room began to shake violently.

The columns and floor cracked, the earthquake lasting for many minutes. When it was over, the masters let go of what they were holding onto and looked at the door, awaiting the demon.

Inferno casually walked down the streets of the valley, turning from side to side to see abandoned homes and shops. He chuckled and approached the Thousand Steps. The ground cracked under him as he walked up the steps, climbing up towards the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

He reached the building and stepped back. The door exploded from his Lightning Strike, knocking all of the masters behind it to the ground. The fragments of the doors scattered around the room. Po pulled a wooden fragment out of his shoulder and looked up at Inferno, his eyes widening.

"No," Po said, "it can't be."

Inferno grinned. "Shocking, isn't it?"

The demon was Mitchicus…or at least it was his body that Inferno had. Instead of the sea blue eyes of Mitch, he had the glowing, fiery red eyes of the most evil being to ever walk the earth.

**A/N: Please listen to "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace (Mitch's POV) for this battle.**

"When I took over your friend's body and soul," Inferno said, stepping towards him, "I read his thoughts and feelings. It is interesting that he had the power to defeat you all this time, but he never did because he was 'good'. He can finally do something right by killing you in the end."

Po struggled up, still unsure of what his eyes saw. The others also got up, just as shocked as the panda.

"No," Nera said, "you're dead!"

"Did you listen to me bitch?" Inferno roared. "Your husband is gone!" He turned to Shifu. "Shifu, getting older by the day, aren't you?" The demon taunted.

Shifu glared at him. "Back to be defeated again, aren't you Inferno?"

Inferno snarled. "Never again will I be defeated."

"We'll see about that, demon." Tigress said getting into a stance.

Inferno smiled. "You all do not know how long I have waited to face you all. Now I get my wish."

The demon put his foot back, his side turned to his foes. The masters went into stances and prepared to face the evil lord Inferno.

Po and the others charged forward, and Inferno tightened his fists. The White Tiger grabbed Po's arm and threw him over his head before swinging him into the ground. Po grunted and Inferno let go of him and rolled out of the way as Tigress slashed at him with her claws.

Inferno grinned and hit her with a double punch, sending her flying into a column and breaking two of her ribs. Viper shot into the air to entangle Inferno but the evil lord grabbed her and swung her head into a column, knocking her out of the battle.

Po jumped back up and went towards Inferno with a series of punches and kicks, each being blocked by the evil lord. Inferno grabbed his fist and squeezed it, Po's knuckles beginning to crunch under the demon's strength.

Po yelped in pain before Inferno hit him in the face with a powerful kick, sending the panda rolling to the ground. Shifu jumped in the air and made a spin, raising his stick and trying to strike Inferno.

The White Tiger blocked his attacks and grabbed the Red Panda with one hand, slamming him into the ground and making Shifu grunt. Po managed to kick Inferno in the chest, making the demon let go of Shifu and face the Dragon Warrior.

This was a diversion, as Monkey had climbed onto a column behind Inferno and readied to pounce him. The primate jumped towards the demon but Inferno sensed his presence long before this, turning around quickly and hitting him with a powerful punch to the chest.

Monkey wheezed and fell to the ground, clasping his chest as he felt the six broken ribs he had received from the demon.

Nera jumped into the air and tried to kick Inferno but the demon grabbed her foot and slammed her hard into a nearby column.

Po growled and picked up the Sword of Heroes from a nearby rack and charged towards Inferno. He swung his sword at Inferno, the demon dodging a slice that would have split him in two.

Inferno grabbed Po's wrist and squeezed, making the panda drop the weapon to the ground. Inferno grabbed Po with both hands and dug his claws into the panda's shoulders. Po yelled in pain before Inferno jumped, taking him with him through the roof.

Po was hit with the impact of going through the roof and landed on top of it. Inferno did a flip in the air and landed on the roof as red lightning flashed around him, making a truly terrifying sight for the panda.

The panda struggled up and faced Inferno just as rain and hail began to fall around them. He looked at Inferno with more shock than fear of who he possessed.

Inferno stepped forward as Po swung several slow punches at him. The demon dodged the attacks and hit his opponent with three powerful punches, sending him back to the roof.

The demon chuckled. "I expected more from the Dragon Warrior."

He kicked Po in the face as he struggled up, sending him back to the ground yet again. Suddenly, Tigress burst through the roof and hit Inferno with a surprise kick, making the demon stagger back a bit but not weakening him at all.

The feline lunged at him with a punch but Inferno grabbed her arm and broke it. Tigress grunted in pain and looked up at Inferno.

"Mitchicus sends his regards." Inferno said as he raised his hand and tightened it into a fist.

He punched Tigress in the face, sending her back through the roof and making her hit the floor hard. Po yelled as he was now filled with a great will to protect his love, wrapping his arms around Inferno and sending them both through the roof.

As they were falling, Inferno broke free of Po's grasp and punched him in the face, rolling to the ground as Po absorbed a hard hit to the ground. The panda coughed and struggled up, picking up the Sword of Heroes and standing beside the wounded Shifu.

Tigress, Nera and Monkey got up as well, going alongside the rest of their comrades. Viper lay unconscious beside a column.

Inferno crouched low and readied himself in the Tiger Stance, grinning. Tigress nodded to Po and the group rushed towards Inferno, yelling and charging at him.

The demon pulled his fists back before moving them forward, sending red lightning from his fists. It was just as Mitchicus had once described five years ago. An evil warrior that was so powerful that he was able to summon red lightning, much more powerful than the normal blue.

The lightning streaked towards the group and Po and the others slowed as they saw it coming towards them. Po moved the Sword of Heroes towards the blast and caught the blunt of it.

The sword glowed red before shattering from the blast, causing a great explosion yet saving the lives of Po and the others. The masters fell to the ground, steel shards sticking into them and their bodies smoking.

Po's body shook as his nerves were damaged from the lightning and looked up at the victorious Inferno.

The demon grinned. "Now Dragon Warrior, where is Victur?"

"I'll never tell you." Po managed to say.

Inferno's grin widened. "Oh yes you will." He picked up Tigress and drew Mitchicus' Katana from the scabbard on his back. "Or else your wife dies."

"No!" Po said as he tried to get up but could not do so.

Tigress' eyes were filled with fear not for herself, but for those around her.

Inferno brushed the blade against Tigress' neck. "What will it be, Dragon Warrior?"

Po struggled for several moments on his decision but then gave in.

"He's below us," the panda said, "in the dungeon."

"Good, now was that so hard?" Inferno asked, still holding Tigress. "Unfortunately, I never live up to my word."

Inferno cut Tigress' throat and dropped her to the ground.

"No!" Po yelled and tried to get up but the burns were too bad for him to do so.

Tigress clenched her throat as blood poured from it.

Inferno laughed evilly. "What's wrong, Dragon Warrior? Your wife corrupted seven to darkness; do you think she is kind? She was the reason for their downfalls! Don't you see! You waste your breath over one woman instead of your country!"

"No," Po said as he tried crawling to Tigress.

Inferno laughed and went towards the reflective pool, finding the stairwell to the dungeon. He heard shouts behind it as the Imperial soldiers prepared for him and he fired a red fireball at the door, making it explode and killing all behind it.

He walked down the steps and over the charred remains of Imperial soldiers and found five more Imperials waiting for him. They yelled and charged, only to be cut by Mitchicus' powerful Katana.

Their bodies fell to the ground and Inferno continued to casually walk forward, coming to the cell that Victur was in.

Victur's eye widened and his jaw dropped. "What the fuck?"

Inferno grinned. "I am not Mitchicus, the one who took your eye. It is I, your lord, Inferno."

"Inferno my lord." Victur said dropping to his knees and bowing to the demon. "I live to serve you."

"Stand back." Inferno commanded and the demon did so before Inferno grabbed the door and ripped it off of the wall, freeing Victur.

Victur grinned and stepped out of the cell, looking around at the dead soldiers.

"You picked a hell of a host, Inferno." Victur said.

"He will ensure my triumph." Inferno said, and walked with Victur back up the stairs.

They passed the wounded masters and Po looked up at Inferno as he tried to stop Tigress' deadly wound.

Inferno laughed. "It is no use, panda. She will die."

"She will not die." Po said, not accepting anything.

Inferno laughed and walked through the doorway with Victur out of the Hall of Heroes.

"We will meet again, panda." Inferno said as he walked away. "And soon."

**A/N: Inferno is revealed and he defeats the masters of the Jade Palace! Will Tigress pull through? Will evil triumph? Stay tuned, for there are only two more chapters of Po Pilgrim left! Next chapter: Edge of the Abyss. Po tries to save Tigress while Inferno returns with Victur to plan a strike on the Imperial City. Will all be lost? Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	27. Edge of the Abyss

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 29: Edge of the Abyss

Mitch's eyes snapped open. He looked around to find himself on volcanic ash, a fiery volcano around him. For him to be free and alive, he knew this was not real.

He suddenly heard evil laughter and turned to see Inferno in his own body.

"You must enjoy fighting against those you once called your friends." Inferno said grinning.

Ever since Inferno had taken control of Mitchicus, the two had battled for control of his body. This was just one of their many "figurative" battles.

Mitch snarled. "You know that I don't have a choice in this."

The demon laughed. "Yes, that is true. Do you really think that your friends will be able to defeat me?"

"Yes, I do." Mitch said, stepping towards him.

Inferno raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because the bad guy always loses. That's why I switched sides." Mitch said grinning.

Inferno laughed. "And look what happened to you; you died, remember?"

Mitch smiled. "I died a hero's death, one that I am much more proud of rather than a coward's death."

Inferno shook his head. "Still so passionate about your beliefs, tiger. You never thought that good _does not_ always win. Your friends will all die, and you will watch them fall."

"You'll never get that far." Mitch said before Inferno grabbed him by the throat and threw him hard to the ground.

"So foolish you are, Mitchicus. As an added measure, I shall slay your children with the most painful and slow death."

Mitch snarled and tried to get up before being kicked back to the ground.

"You're a dead man, Mitch; why don't you give up already?" Inferno asked.

Mitch grinned. "We're both dead men, Inferno. I don't give up because I always have another fight left in me."

"Only in your mind, Mitchicus. I'll dispose of you once your friends are all dead finally dead."

Mitch snarled. "You'll pay for what you've done; you've killed Tigress; you've killed my sister! Not to mention the Dragon Warrior's wife. You will die, Inferno. You will finally die and will never return to this world."

* * *

><p>Po struggled to stop the bleeding on Tigress' wound. Tigress was unconscious from the loss of blood. Shifu limped to Tigress and fell on his knees. Tigress was dying.<p>

"No…I never told her that I loved her…I never told her how proud I am of her." Shifu confessed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Po demanded.

Shifu shook his head. "Her wounds are too great."

Monkey and Viper regained consciousness, hurrying to Tigress' side. Po informed them that they could do nothing to save her.

Po held her limp paw, tears going down his cheeks. Suddenly, peach leaves flew into the room. The masters looked around, seeing all of the leaves. The leaves bunched together and suddenly standing before them was Master Oogway.

"Master," Shifu said, his jaw dropping.

"Hello, old friend." Oogway said smiling. He turned to the dying Tigress. "I see that your student is in great need of my assistance. That is one reason I have come."

"Master Oogway, you can save her?" Po asked.

The turtle nodded and went on one knee next to Tigress' head. He touched her neck where the wound of Mitch's Katana had sliced open her throat. Suddenly, the flesh and skin closed, not even leaving a scar.

Po and the other's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Oogway chuckled and stood up.

"Master Oogway, thank you." Po said bowing.

The turtle nodded. "You are most welcome, Dragon Warrior."

"Master Oogway, may I ask why you did not save Mitch?" Po asked.

Oogway sighed. "That was part of his destiny. I have also come to warn you, Dragon Warrior."

"If it is about my thinking that Mitch is Inferno, I know that is not true. That was not Mitch." Po said quickly.

Oogway sighed. "But you do know that Mitch is alive yet trapped, and you intend to free him somehow. I urge you Po, do not do so. Inferno may have too great a grasp over Mitchicus."

"Anyone can be saved." Po responded.

Oogway sighed. "Then I can only tell you to be careful. Inferno is a powerful warrior, even more powerful now since he controls Mitchicus. You must defeat him to finally bring peace to China."

Po bowed again. "I will defeat him, Master Oogway."

Oogway nodded and turned to Shifu. "Hello, old friend."

Shifu bowed. "Hello, master."

Oogway smiled. "You have trained your students well. I am very proud of you."

After he said this, he disappeared in peach leaves, leaving the masters just as they were. By now Po had regained his strength, and longed to fight again.

Shifu told the others to rest while he made sure that Tigress recovered, and sent them to their rooms. It was now midnight, and a full moon hung over the Valley of Peace.

Po slowly opened his door and crept out of the barracks undetected. He went down the Thousand Steps when he heard footsteps behind him. When he stopped, they stopped. He started going again, the footsteps going as well. He stopped again and spun around, grabbing a figure by the throat and pinning it to the ground.

Po's eyes widened and he released his grip.

"Nera, what are you doing here?" Po demanded.

The lioness picked herself up and rubbed her throat. "I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous." Po said firmly.

Nera smiled. "I laugh in the face of danger. Besides, you want to save Mitch; so do I. He's my husband after all."

Po tried to protest but sighed. "Alright, but don't slow me down."

"I reckon that I'm faster than you." Nera grinned as she went on all fours and blew past him.

"Wait up!" Po said in a hushed tone, trying not to wake the sleeping valley or the masters above.

Nera allowed Po to catch up as the two went out of the valley, heading for the Thread of Hope to try and stop Inferno and Victur from escaping into northern China.

Two days passed as they were hot on the trail of Inferno and Victur. The two demons walked their journey, while Po and Nera ran it.

"Look, there they are!" Nera said as they neared the reconstructed Thread of Hope, which was rebuilt after Tai Lung was defeated.

Po and Nera reached the end of the bridge and saw the backs of the two demons at the end.

"INFERNO!" Po shouted, his voice echoing.

The tiger turned and grinned, seeing the panda.

"Wait at the end of the bridge. I thought that the fun was over." Inferno said laughing, going down the bridge towards Po casually.

The panda, glaring at the demon with Nera, went on the bridge and stopped halfway across it.

Inferno stopped and leaned against the ropes, grinning.

"I said that I would see you again, and soon, but I never thought that I would see you so soon." The demon said laughing. "It seems that you couldn't resist losing again."

Po growled. "You nearly killed Tigress. Now I have quite the motivation."

Inferno grinned. "Good, then I'll have more of a challenge defeating you!" He turned to Nera. "Ah, if it isn't the lioness Nera."

"How do you know me?" Nera demanded, going into a stance.

Inferno's grin widened. "I read Mitch's thoughts, bitch. Do you want to know what he thinks about you, Nera?"

Po turned to her. "Don't listen to him Ner-"

"Shut up, panda! Do you know what he thinks about you, Nera? You were never as good to him as Song was. You've always been just a replacement to him. If it wasn't for you forcing him to get you pregnant, the two of you wouldn't have been together!"

Nera was filled with rage, just what Inferno wanted. She roared and charged at him, throwing a series of punches at the White Tiger. Inferno dodged all of these and hit her with three powerful punches before jumping in the air and hitting her with a round house kick. Nera was sent over the bridge, nearly falling to her death before Po grabbed her paw and tried helping her up.

Po was kicked in the face, his hand letting go of Nera. Luckily, Nera had gotten a hold of the bridge above her and struggled back up.

Po staggered backwards before going into a defensive stance. Inferno sent a long series of punches at the panda, most being blocked by the panda. Po grabbed his fist before he could throw another punch and threw him backwards. Po went on the offensive, hitting Inferno with three punches.

This only aggravated the demon, making him hit Po with a powerful side kick and sending the panda to the ground. Inferno roared and jumped into the air, disappearing in the fog. Po looked up and searched for the demon, not finding anyone.

Suddenly Po saw glowing red eyes and the figure of Inferno descending upon him. Po rolled out of the way as Inferno drove his foot through a board in the bridge, where Po's head had been moments before.

Nera kicked Inferno, making the demon fall through the boards. The demon nearly fell to his death but he grabbed the bottom of the bridge and swung himself back on top of it.

"Impressive, you two. You both are making this very enjoyable." Inferno said before running towards Po.

The panda swung at Inferno as he charged at him, but the demon dodged his attack and punched Po in the face, making the panda stagger backwards. Inferno grabbed Po's head with both hands and pulled it down, slamming it against his knee before kicking the panda in the face, sending him to the boards of the bridge.

Nera tried to defend her friend and threw a punch at Inferno, the demon grabbing her arm and grinning. Po was struggling to get up, his face bleeding.

Inferno retracted his claws, digging them into Nera's flesh. The lioness winced before yelping, causing the demon to let out a wicked laugh.

"Pain and suffering…my favorite entertainment." Inferno said before Nera kicked him in the fork of his legs, making him wheeze and let go of her.

"It seems he still has Mitch's weakness." Nera grinned.

"All guys have that weakness, Nera." Po said and kicked Inferno in the face as he tried to recover from the kick.

The White Tiger was sent to the ground and Po tried to kick him in the face again. The tiger grabbed Po's foot and threw him backwards, buying him time to get up. He punched Po six times, then finished with an uppercut punch, sending the panda to the floor of the bridge.

Nera went behind Inferno and sent a punch his way, but the tiger ducked and grabbed Nera's arm, swinging him over him and slamming her into the floor.

He went over to Po and retracted his claws. "Well done, panda. You have fought well. Unfortunately, you don't come out alive this time."

He raised his right paw before he was kicked in the face, sending him rolling to the ground. He roared and got up, glaring at the intruders.

Po looked up and saw Tigress standing above him, smiling down at him.

"I just saved your ass, Po. That's not supposed to happen." Tigress said.

"Sorry about that." Po said, getting up.

It was all of the Five and Shifu there, ready to face the demon.

"It seems that you rely on your friends in order to save you, panda." Inferno said.

"It pays to be on the winning team." The panda responded.

Inferno snarled and went into a stance. Tigress rushed forward, throwing several punches at the demon. Inferno evaded them all and kicked her backwards, knocking her and Monkey to the boards. Po sent a kick Inferno's way but the tiger grabbed his foot and punched him in the face, sending him backwards. Viper rushed forward, Crane soaring towards him as well. He dodged the bird and blocked the snake's attacks, picking her up and throwing her back to her allies. He hit Crane in the stomach with a powerful punch, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the bridge.

Shifu attacked with his stick, but the tiger stepped backwards and blocked his attacks. He kicked Shifu in the face, sending him rolling to the boards. Po once again attacked, managing to hit Inferno with two punches before the third was blocked.

Inferno kicked him backwards and drew Mitchicus' sword, raising it above his head. Po's eyes widened. Inferno cut the ropes to the bridge, splitting it in half. The bridge groaned and began to fall. Po and the others clung onto the bridge before it slammed into the side of the cliff.

Inferno, while the bridge was falling sprinted with the sword in hand and jumped in the air, doing three flips and landing on the other side of the cliff in front of the watching Victur.

He turned back to the abyss, where the masters struggled to not fall into, and grinned at Po.

"See you soon, Dragon Warrior. There will be no one to save you then." Inferno said before walking away, Victur following him.

The masters got over the cliff and collapsed on the ground, panting.

"Don't ever do that again, panda." Shifu said.

"Yes, master." Po said, looking at Tigress. "Glad you're alright."

Tigress smiled and kissed him.

Po broke the kiss and sighed. "We better get to work finding a way around this abyss."

Shifu nodded. "Indeed. We must first go to the Imperial City, for General Merindus is lending us troops to help us fight the demons."

"General Merindus?" Po asked, and Shifu nodded. "Damn, that's Mitch's uncle."

"That's funny." Tigress said, sitting up.

Po sighed. "So this is it. It's almost over."

* * *

><p>Inferno and Victur reached the volcano, finding Raksha waiting for them.<p>

"You have done excellent, Inferno. Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you, Raksha." The demon snarled.

Raksha nodded nervously. "Of course." He turned to Victur. "We will talk later." He said in an angry tone, causing Victur to smile evilly.

"Now, I think we should hit the Imperial Army right where it hurts the most." Inferno said, looking at a map on the side of the volcano.

"You never tire of battle?" Raksha asked.

"Never do I tire of battle." He pointed to a city on the map. "The Imperial City. Perfect. Our outnumbering forces will overwhelm the Imperial Army stationed there, and we will capture the emperor. Then we will execute him to show China that I am the new emperor." Inferno said.

Raksha nodded. "Excellent plan, master. I will have the men ready to move out immediately."

Inferno nodded, and turned back to the map. He raised his arms, grinning at the map.

Inferno laughed evilly. "It's all mine. All of China is mine. NO ONE can stop me!"

**A/N: Inferno defeats Po and the others again, preparing for a strike on the Imperial City. Only one chapter left, then this story is over! Can you guys believe it? Thanks for sticking with the story and continuing to review it! It makes me sad to bring this story to a close, but all good things come to an end as they say. I'll be working on "The Love Wars", "Race For The Feline", and "Harassing The Tiger" once this is over, so I'll still be making good stories for you guys. I hope that you all find the next chapter as the most epic yet, an excellent way to send the series off with a bang! Next chapter: The Devil's Pool. Po battles Inferno in a final conflict for the fate of China. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	28. The Devil's Pool

**Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 30: The Devil's Pool

**A/N: Here it is; the final chapter of Po Pilgrim. It's sad for me, because this story got me to what I am now. As a tribute, I decided to read all of the reviews that this story got from part I to part III. It got me sad to see everyone that has read this, and has continued to read this. You guys kept up and encouraged me to keep up the good work, and I thank you all. To name a few, monkeycyborgninja, KungFuPandaFanatic, allbowdown, XxFlameheartxX, tigresstwin1006, and so many more. You guys have driven me to make this story better and better, and I know that the finale is the best time to acknowledge you all. I have taken so much time into this story…and it saddens me to finally write the last chapter. I have a bunch of songs for the battles in this chapter, and I'm going to try something different. When a number in bold is in front of a paragraph, that is when a song begins. "Battle of the Heroes" by John Williams is (1). "The Final Charge" by Hans Zimmer is (2). "Master of Shadows" by Two Steps From Hell is (3). "Black Blade" by Two Steps From Hell is (4). "To Glory" by Two Steps From Hell is (5). In many ways, this chapter technically takes aspects from Parts I, II, and III all into one chapter. When I say that, I mean characters and the way they act, etc. With the end of this story, I will start on Apocalypse Now, which is a big transition from this to my upcoming fanfic. But we still have one more, epic, action packed chapter of this story. Will Inferno triumph? What will the final fate of China be? This is it. The final chapter of Po Pilgrim. This is the end.**

The sky was red with fire and ash, screams being heard in the distance along with orders being shouted. Flaming arrows sailed into the city, killing civilian and soldier alike. The city's defenses were crumbing, and the army of evil was marching toward victory.

The emperor stood on the steps of his palace, looking down in horror at the Imperial City in flames. These were his people…being massacred before his eyes.

General Merindus rushed down the steps and grabbed the emperor by his arm.

"My emperor, it is no longer safe here! All of our lines are crumbling! We must get you inside of the palace." The tiger said and guided the emperor up the steps.

Suddenly, arrows began to fall around them. The general and emperor picked up their pace, reached the doors to the palace. Two guards rushed forward to help get the emperor in faster…only to be hit by arrows and be killed.

Luckily, the two got inside of the palace and Imperial guards closed the doors, beginning to barricade it. The emperor, still shocked by the sight he just saw, was giving up hope. The demons had broken through, and the Dragon Warrior and his allies had not been there to help them.

"My emperor, what are your orders?" General Merindus asked.

The emperor snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the general. "Get every soldier you can out of the city before they take it. I will remain here."

"I will not leave you, my emperor." The general said bowing.

The emperor nodded and turned to the general's son, Monroe. "Can you get all of our soldiers out of the city?"

The captain nodded solemnly. "Yes, my emperor."

General Merindus went in front of Monroe and hugged him. "Carry on son, find the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five and defeat the demons."

"I will, father." Monroe said before they broke the hug.

"You must go now." The emperor said, and the captain nodded.

Monroe was let through the barricade as he rushed to evacuate as many troops as he could manage.

More time passed as the demons advanced towards the palace. The emperor's elite guards stood in front of the emperor, ready to fight to the death for him…and they would. Suddenly, the screams and shouts ceased in an eerie silence. Those inside of the palace felt a strange breeze before the doors exploded, sending wood and other materials into the guards. Some fell down to the ground, wounded or killed from the explosion. The rest squinted and tried to figure out what happened.

Inferno walked through the destroyed doorway, grinning.

"Ah, the mighty guards of the emperor. Ready to fight to the death for him, are you? You will all die anyways!" Inferno said, laughing evilly.

"For the emperor!" The guards shouted and charged forward, raising their weapons.

Inferno drew his sword, sprinting forward and making one slash for each guard. He went past all the guards and stood in front of the emperor, his grin widening. The guards behind him stood still, motionless. Suddenly, their heads fell from their bodies, and then their bodies followed.

General Merindus held the emperor back, stepping in front of him and facing the evil lord.

Inferno was disgusted, because compassion he believed was a fatal weakness…at least, in this case.

General Merindus growled and slashed his sword at the demon, Inferno dodged it before knocking the blade out of the tiger's hands. He then jumped into the air and hit him with a powerful kick, sending him sliding to the floor. The emperor backed up to the wall, terrified by the evil Inferno.

Inferno chuckled and went over to General Merindus, the tiger looking up at him.

"You are not my nephew." The tiger said.

Inferno smiled. "Of course I am not."

"My nephew would never fight against me or China itself. You are a monster, and the Dragon Warrior will defeat you." Merindus said.

Inferno made a fake yawn before laughing. "Boring," He said before pulling his Katana over his head and thrusting it downwards into the general's chest, killing him in seconds.

Inferno laughed again and pulled out his sword, turning to the emperor.

"So…so you are him." The emperor managed to say.

Inferno grinned. "Yes, it is I; Inferno."

"You may have won today demon, but you have not won the war." The emperor said.

Inferno snarled. "Bow before me, mortal."

The emperor made no move.

"BOW BEFORE ME!" Inferno commanded, but the emperor still did not move.

Inferno grabbed the emperor by the throat and through him down to his knees, laughing.

"You refuse to admit defeat. Listen to them." Inferno said, the two listening to the screams of women as they were murdered, raped, and worse in the distance.

"That is a beautiful sound. That is the sound of your people suffering." Inferno said in an evil tone. "This is just one city. Imagine everyone in China, wailing and screaming in agony as they suffer under me. That is what will happen very soon, once the Dragon Warrior is dead." Inferno said. "And then I will execute you."

Inferno punched the emperor in the face, knocking him unconscious. The end had begun.

* * *

><p>Po and the others stopped on a hill, their eyes widening as they saw the Imperial City in flames.<p>

"My gods," Shifu managed to say.

"Glad we didn't get here sooner." Monkey said nervously.

They heard someone whistle, and turned to see who did so. They looked into the mountains and saw an Imperial soldier waving to them.

"A survivor?" Nera asked.

"Perhaps survivors," Shifu corrected, the group beginning to run towards the mountains, wanting to get out of sight.

They reached the mountains and found the Imperial soldier.

The soldier bowed. "Dragon Warrior, follow me please."

The soldier hurried up the snowy mountain, the others following him. They reached a large cave and went inside, finding it illuminated with torches. All inside of the cave were Imperial soldiers, tired from the failed defense of the city but still ready for a battle.

The others attended to wounded soldiers while Po followed the soldier, who led him into a narrower part of the cave. He found Captain Monroe there, cleaning his sword.

The tiger looked up and nodded at the panda. "Dragon Warrior, it seems that we have met again."

The panda nodded. "Hello Captain Monroe. What happened in the city?"

Monroe bowed his head and sighed. "Inferno, Raksha, and a demon army attacked the city. We didn't last one day in the defense. I saw men, women…and children…slaughtered before my eyes. They take no prisoners. They kill everything they see. Is this the end, Dragon Warrior? Have the gods sent them to wipe life from Earth?"

Po shook his head and patted him on the shoulder. "They would find something more badass to end our lives with."

Monroe managed to smile. "I hope it's not the end. I have a wife and two kids already. I want to make sure that they have a safe world to live in."

Po nodded. "I have a wife and a kid, and one on the way. I feel just the same as you, captain. We will defeat them, whether it costs me my life or not."

The captain nodded. "The emperor told me to get as many troops as I could get out of the city. I managed to get six hundred men out of the city, and I have sent word to five hundred at Juno Pass to rendezvous with us here. That is all the men we have left."

"Where is the emperor?" Po asked.

"He stayed in the palace, with my father." Monroe said, nodding. "They're both dead now probably."

Po shook his head in disbelief. They could have even lost the emperor in the fall of the Imperial City.

"How many men does Inferno have?" The panda asked.

"Three thousand men." Monroe responded.

Po bit his lip. "Ah, about a three on one. Your cousin would have liked those odds."

"You do know that he _is_ Inferno, correct?" Monroe said.

Po nodded. "He is under Inferno's control, and I intend to free him somehow."

Monroe chuckled. "You know that there is only one way to free him, correct?"

"What is that?" Po asked, and Monroe moved his thumb across his throat. "Well…perhaps."

The panda slowly drew his sword and looked at the blade. The sword was a gift from Mitchicus, given to him just before the battle against Fang and the others. Now he might use it to kill the friend that gave it to him.

The panda sighed and sheathed the sword. "How soon can the men move out for Hubei Volcano?"

"They may not look like it, but they can fight when the wind blows." Monroe said. "They want to avenge those that have died in the Imperial City."

Po nodded. "Good, we leave immediately."

The men picked up their weapons and slowly exited the mountains, taking a hilly route towards the volcano where they were certain to find the demons returning to.

Po walked next to Tigress, a hand over her shoulder as they walked. He remembered everything. When he first came to the palace and when he was in awe of her. When she rejected him as Dragon Warrior and battled Tai Lung on the bridge. When she finally accepted him as Dragon Warrior after he defeated Tai Lung and when she actually smiled, something she hadn't done in years. The boat ride to Gongmen City, when she hugged him at the jail, when she shoved him out of the cannonball's way, holding her paw in the water, hugging her after Shen's defeat, professing his feelings to her, battling the exes, including Mitch for her, Mitch staying behind so Tigress and him could escape, he and Tigress' marriage, the final battle against Fang and the bandit army, the birth of his son, the death of Mitchicus, the rise of Inferno…it was all because of a chain reaction. He would have never met Mitch if he had never summoned the exes by beginning to date Tigress. He would have never escaped Fang's prison if Mitch had not stayed behind, and so many other things.

Tigress looked at Po, the panda's face was calm and…peaceful.

"What is it, Po?" She asked, stopping.

Po turned and smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss. "I was just thinking. Had I not professed my feelings to you then, we wouldn't be here right now."

Tigress smiled. "I believe that."

"Tigress," Po began, "whatever happens…I want you to know that I love you with all my heart."

"No…" Tigress said. "…don't say that…you'll come out of this just like you do every other battle."

"Tigress…" Po said. "…This is the toughest battle we'll ever fight. I just want to be sure."

Tigress nodded solemnly. "Alright…I just want you to know as well that I love you just as much."

The two smiled at each other and hugged, the embrace lasting several moments before they finally broke away.

They continued on the walk, stopping on a hill as Hubei Volcano came into view. Ash poured out of it, going high into the air. Captain Monroe went alongside Po and looked at the volcano.

"Hubei Volcano. A hellish sight, eh?" Monroe asked.

Po nodded, looking at a large field below the volcano. "Put all of our men on that field. That is where we will fight."

"But that is where Inferno massacred thousands-"

"I'll deal with Inferno, you deal with his army." Po responded.

The captain sighed before nodding. "Good enough. We will set up a line of troops there, archers supporting them in the back."

"Excellent," Po said before hearing a voice in his head.

"_It is time, Dragon Warrior._" Inferno said. "_I am waiting for you inside of Hubei Volcano. The army will meet your friends on the field. It is just you and me in one last battle. Tell your wife that you will not be coming back._"

The voice left Po, and the panda looked out at the volcano. "I will be going there alone; Inferno is waiting for me."

"You are sure that you must go alone?" Tigress asked.

Po nodded. "I can finally end this…or die trying to."

He gave Tigress one last hug before walking away from the army, crossing the field before they reached it and heading towards the volcano. He went up the slope, being sure not to fall into any lava that flowed down its side. He reached the top of the volcano and began climbing down, eventually jumping onto volcanic ground in the belly of the volcano.

The emperor's body lay on the ground, a pool of blood beside him. Inferno stood in front of him, waiting for their final duel.

"Tell me panda," Inferno said, "are you ready to die?"

Po grinned. "Yes, and if that happens, I'll take you with me at least."

**(1)**

Inferno drew his sword, the panda following his move. The demon roared and charged forward, raising his sword. Po blocked his sword, sparks flying in all directions from the impact. Inferno responded by kicking Po in the stomach, sending him backwards.

Inferno laughed evilly and jumped into the air, raising his sword and trying to kill Po right then and there. Po managed to jump and kick Inferno in the face as he descended, making the tiger tumble to the ground, shocked that he was hit like that. No matter. He could take as many hits as he wanted, but the panda would never defeat him.

"Impressive, panda." Inferno said, getting up. "It seems that you have learned a thing or two from our previous battle."

Po nodded, going into a stance with his katana. Inferno yelled and charged forward again, slashing at the panda to have him only block it. Inferno moved to the side as Po tried to make a counter attack and slashed Po's arm, cutting it open.

The panda winced before slashing at Inferno again, the demon rolling on the ground and landing behind the panda. He thrust his sword backwards; nearly stabbing Po had the panda not rolled out of the way. He roared in anger and jumped into the air, doing three flips before landing on the ground again, slamming his fist into the loose, volcanic ground. The ground cracked and broke apart into chunks, Po landing on a larger chunk. Inferno jumped again, doing a flip and landing swiftly in front of Po.

The panda swung at Inferno, the demon dodging his attack with one hand holding his sword. Inferno punched Po in the face, sending him to the edge of the small amount of ground and nearly falling into the lava around him. The ground they stood on went with the current of the lava, taking them deeper into the volcano.

Inferno's eyes glowed in the lava lit room, grinning. "Be careful there panda, I wouldn't want you to fall."

The demon lunged forward at the panda, but Po jumped into the air and landed behind Inferno. Po managed to cut Inferno's back before he turned around, making him growl loudly.

Po looked forward and saw that they were about to fall down a "waterfall" of lava, and his eyes widened. He turned around and jumped just as Inferno slashed at him, the demon barely missing him. The panda landed on stable ground, turning to watch Inferno still on the small, drifting piece. Inferno began to hear the roar of the falling lava and turned, grinning. He went to the edge of the ground and turned, doing a lightning fast sprint and jumping high into the air, doing three flips and landing in front of the panda, his grin widening.

"Don't think that you can outdo me, Dragon Warrior." Inferno said before swinging his sword at the panda, the panda swinging back at Inferno and the two's blade's meeting at a deadlock.

Sparks once again flew on impact, and the two were trying to overpower the other. Suddenly, lava shot out of part of the ground, continuing to go high into the air. Inferno and Po stopped and looked at the lava shooting out and quickly ran from the other, ducking behind rocks temporarily. The lava ceased and the two ran at the other again.

The two jumped, raising their swords at the other. Inferno however tricked the panda into believing that he was going to attack with his sword, and kicked Po in the face, sending him tumbling back to the ground. Inferno chuckled before slashing his sword at the panda while he was on the ground. Po blocked Inferno's sword before sweeping Inferno's leg out with his own, making the evil lord fall to the ground.

Po tried to cut him while he was on the ground but Inferno rolled out of the way and jumped back up, snarling and hissing. He then charged forward again, slashing at the panda several times, only to have them blocked by the panda. The tiger did manage to however cut Po in the chest with one swing, the panda clasping his bleeding chest. Inferno then cut him in the arm, then the leg. Po backed up, looking down at his wounds.

Inferno backed up, grinning. "This is the end of you, Dragon Warrior." The demon spun his sword in a circle, intimidating the panda.

Po made no response and put his hands back on his sword. Inferno roared and jumped into the air, doing a flip and landing behind Po. The panda spun around and blocked Inferno before a slash from Inferno's sword killed him, the two battling once again. Their swings were like lightning as they fought to try and overpower the other. Po hit Inferno's sword again, the two glaring at the other as they fought to end the deadlock in their favor.

Inferno threw Po backwards, sending him rolling to the ground. The panda landed in front of the lava, his sword falling out of his hand. Inferno walked over to him and kicked his sword away, laughing evilly.

He pointed his sword down at Po's throat.

"Goodbye, Dragon Warrior." Inferno said, raising his sword.

Suddenly, Inferno winced and clasped his head, growling.

"No, I will not kill him!" A voice said, coming out of Inferno's mouth.

"Yes you will!" Inferno roared back at him.

He let go of his head and raised his sword again, only to yelp and drop his sword. While Inferno was still battling for control of Mitch's body yet again, Po jumped up and charged at Inferno, yelling. He grabbed his shoulders and was shoving him backwards, the demon unable to save himself. Po slammed him into a large rock, Inferno falling to the ground, dead.

Po panted loudly, walking over to the dead Inferno and pulling him onto his back, checking to make sure that he was dead. Blood oozed out of his nose. Whatever had happened just then had saved Po's life.

A tremor in the volcano shook Po from his thoughts. More lava shot out of the ground, getting closer to the panda. Po grabbed his sword and began climbing up the volcano, leaving the body of Inferno to burn.

The panda reached the top of the volcano and looked at the field, his eyes widening. The Imperial Army was there, checking their dead and wounded. Dead bodies of demons lay there as well, and he hurried down the slope, running to the lines of soldiers. He found a tired Captain Monroe, bloody from the battle.

"Did we win?" Po asked.

Monroe shook his head. "They sent half of the army, and we defeated it. Now they are going to send the rest, and I don't think we can stop them again."

"Is that so." Po said, stepping in front of the lines of soldiers and inspected them.

He saw Tigress and the other masters among them, the two smiling at each other that Po had escaped his demise. He drew his sword, pacing the lines and putting on a face of courage.

"Soldiers of China!" He began, getting each and every one of theirs attention. "You have fought well. However, the battle is not over. We still have half an army to fight. Remember what you fight for. Your homes, your families, your country. And do not forget the dead at the Imperial City! Let them not have died in vain!"

The soldiers raised their weapons and cheered. The enemy army came into view, Raksha, Victur, Shen, and Fang behind them. Raksha grinned at the panda.

"So Inferno was not able to defeat you?" Raksha shouted at the panda. "No matter. We will crush you now, and China will finally be mine!"

Suddenly, red lightning struck the front lines of the demons, killing them instantly. The demons struggled to figure out what had happened before another bolt shot into the lines, killing even more than before.

Raksha looked up and saw a White Tiger standing on top of the volcano.

"Inferno, what are you doing?" Raksha demanded.

The tiger jumped into the air, gliding in the air and landing swiftly in front of Po, grinning at the panda. Po looked into his eyes; they were sea blue. It was Mitch.

"Did you miss me?" Mitch said, grinning.

Po smiled. "More than anything. How are you alive?"

Mitch chuckled. "I have my ways."

"Inferno, I am talking to you!" Raksha yelled.

Mitchicus turned around and faced the enemy army. "I am not Inferno. It is I, the Lightning Warrior."

Raksha's jaw dropped. "No…how is that possible?"

"Anything is possible, douchebag." Mitch said, causing soldiers in the army to laugh.

Raksha sneered, and Fang crossed his arms at seeing his brother.

"Get her, Fang." Raksha said. "She is our only hope of defeating _him_ too."

Fang bowed and hurried off, searching for the "failsafe".

Po drew his sword, the other soldiers and Mitch doing so as well. The White Tiger turned to Po.

"Just like old times, eh Po?" Mitch asked.

The panda smiled and nodded. "Just like old times. Let's go kick some ass."

"I'm with you there, my friend." Mitch said, grinning at the enemy army.

**(2)**

Po began to jog, the army and his friends following him. Then he broke into a run, then a sprint. The army and Kung Fu warriors ran down the field, yelling as they advanced towards the demons.

"Archers, fire!" Raksha commanded, and the demon archers fired volleys of arrows.

Men yelled as they were hit by the arrows, falling dead to the ground around Po as they sprinted toward the enemy lines. An arrow even drove into Mitch's shoulder, but the tiger continued to run and even pulled it out as he went. They neared the lines, the demons actually scared at the sight by the looks of bravery and ferocity the heroes were making.

Po raised his sword, the army right in front of him. The armies clashed, the air filling with the sound of weapons clashing. Po hit a demon in the face with the back of his arm, sending him to the ground. He continued advancing, slashing anyone that got too close to him.

Mitch blocked two foes' swords and knocked them back before slicing off their heads with a spin. He followed Po through the enemy lines, the two killing anyone that got near them.

Po cut down three demons and jumped over their bodies, advancing towards the leadership of the army. Shen and Victur stepped forward, while Raksha vanished into the field. He blocked several knives shot at him by Shen and charged at the two. Victur raised his sword to attack Po but the panda hit him in the face with a punch, sending him to the ground and beginning to fight Shen.

**(3)**

"Well panda, it is good to see you again." Shen said before slashing at Po with his sword.

Po rolled out of the way and blocked the peacock's blade, throwing him backwards and facing both Shen and the demon Victur.

"I expected more out of you, Shen." Po said grinning. "Being dead for five years gives a man a lot of time to plan his revenge."

"Enough!" Shen roared and shot several knives at the panda, Po rolling out of their path just in time.

Po then blocked Victur's sword as the demon attacked, and kicked him back before cutting his chest with his blade. Victur howled in pain and slashed at Po again, the panda rolling backwards and out of the demon's range. Shen charged with his own sword, going with Victur as they both went towards the panda.

Po blocked Shen's sword and then Victur's kicking Shen backwards as he dealt with Victur. Shen fired several knives yet again, going straight for Po. The panda punched Victur in the face and grabbed him, pulling him in front of him and saving the panda from the knives.

The knives pierced Victur, making him wheeze before falling dead to the ground. Shen's eye twitched in anger as he realized that he had just killed his own ally. Shen slashed at Po several times, the panda dodging each attack. Po then grabbed Shen's arm and threw him to the ground before punching him several times, blood beginning to flow from Shen's mouth.

Shen kicked Po off of him and got up, picking up his sword and jumping into the air at the panda. Po bent his knees and focused his strength in the block, the two's blades meeting with sparks flying. Po knocked him backwards, making his own attack. Po charged forward and slashed at the peacock, barely missing his target. He then managed to kick Shen in the chest, sending him backwards.

Po twirled his sword before bringing it back, ready to finish of the evil lord. Shen roared in anger and charged forward, and Po threw his Katana at the peacock, the blade driving through his chest and killing him.

Po went over to Shen's body and pulled out the blade, cleaning it off on the ground.

"Now, time to go find that bastard." Po said.

* * *

><p>Mitch cut through the enemy lines, seeing Fang at the tree line. He snarled and killed one last demon before moving towards him.<p>

"Did you miss me, Mitch?" Fang taunted.

Mitch growled. "I preferred you when you were dead."

**(4)**

Fang sneered and drew his sword, Mitch readying his own. The two ran towards each other, Fang yelling and slashing at Mitch. Mitch blocked his sword and kicked him in the kneecap, bending his leg back awkwardly.

Fang hissed in pain before attacking again, Mitch blocking his attack and throwing him backwards. The tiger spun in a circle and cut Fang's stomach, the evil brother howling in pain. Mitch went forward and jumped in the air, making an aerial roundhouse kick and hitting Fang in the face, sending him to the ground. Fang jumped back up and charged at Mitch, his brother going into a stance with his sword.

Fang slashed at Mitchicus several times, each time being blocked by the still powerful warrior. Mitch cut Fang's arm and kicked him to the ground, raising it to finish of his brother already.

Fang looked behind Mitchicus and grinned, looking back at Mitch.

"Look who's here to see you." Fang taunted.

Mitch turned and saw Song behind him. His eyes widened.

"Song-"

The Clouded Leopard punched Mitch in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Still so weak, Mitch." Song taunted. "You will die that way!"

The tiger picked himself up, his eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at her. Her eyes were not blue like they were five years ago. They were red, just like Inferno's.

"No, you are dead." Mitch said.

Song grinned. "You were dead as well, love."

Fang smiled and got up, going to Song's side.

"Thank you for getting me, Fang. Now your service is no longer needed."

Song drew a sword and stabbed Fang, the tiger looking down at the blade sticking out of him in shock. She kicked him off of the sword, his body falling to the ground.

Mitch readied his sword, his breathing becoming short.

"You don't have to do this Song. Get out of Raksha's control!" Mitch begged.

Song smiled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Mitch?"

"Don't make me fight you." Mitch said in almost a whisper.

"It is too late for that, love. By the way, how's Mason?" Song asked before charging forward.

Mitch slid out of the way before she could impale him, but Song quickly slashed at him, managing to cut his arm. Mitch clasped his arm in pain and ducked before she could decapitate him. Song then kicked Mitch in the face, sending him to the ground. She jumped into the air and thrust her sword downwards, ready to finish her love.

Mitch rolled out of the way quickly, her sword driving into the ground instead of his flesh. He cut her leg with his sharp Hanzo sword, making her wince and draw back, raising her sword for another strike. Mitch got up and raised his sword, now prepared to have to kill the one that he once loved.

Song attacked, swinging her blade at him in a fury. Mitch struggled to block her attacks, feeling an evil rage inside of her. This was not her fighting him, he had to be sure of that.

Song managed to cut Mitch in the stomach, making the tiger bend over and clasp his wound. She jumped into the air and kicked him, making him fall to the ground. He dropped his sword, looking up at Song.

"This is your end, Mitch…again." She said grinning and raised her sword.

Mitch quickly grabbed his sword and thrust it upwards. The blade drove through her chest, the leopard stopping in mid swing and dropping her sword. Mitch pulled out the blade and threw it to the side, getting up.

Song clasped her wound, looking down at it. Suddenly, her eyes slowly began to change, soon becoming blue like they had been when Mitch fell in love with her.

"Mitch…I'm sorry." Song said as she fell to the ground, but was stopped as Mitch held her in his arms.

"Song, it's not your fault." Mitch said, holding her close.

Song nodded. "Yes it is. I could have overcome the darkness…but it was too late. Now you are going to hate yourself for being the one to kill me."

"It's not your fault." Mitch said, a tear going down his eye.

He never cried…until now. He had not cried since he was a young cub, when that was taken out of him in training. Now that he had just battled her and had caused her end…there was no holding it back.

Song began to cry. "It's not your fault. You did your duty. If you hadn't, I could have killed you."

"Then I would have died knowing that I had not killed _you_." Mitch said solemnly.

Song squeezed his paw, holding it with all her might. The two leaned in and made one more passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for several moments before they finally broke away, looking into the other's eyes.

Song smiled. "I love you with all of my heart, Mitch."

Mitch nodded. "And I love you too."

Song's smile widened before her eyes slowly closed, and her body went limp. Mitch bowed his head, resting it against Song's own. He then got up and carried her into the woods, looking for a suitable place to bury her.

He never wanted to be alive again. He died proud of saving his friends yet again. In ways, the suffering of coming back had taken a toll on him. He had fought against his friends, nearly killing Tigress and now having to kill the love of his life. War is hell, and Mitch knew that. Unfortunately, he built his life on it and suffering was now brought from it.

* * *

><p>Po hurried through the forest, searching for the last great villain; Raksha. He scanned the area. He was standing on a hill, overlooking a small field.<p>

He looked around for Raksha. "Come out here you coward, and fight like a man!"

There was silence, until he heard a loud growl. He turned up to the trees before he saw Raksha descending upon him. He tried to draw his sword but it was too late. The demon tackled him and the two tumbled down the hill, landing in the field. Before Po could get up Raksha punched him in the stomach, making the panda wheeze.

**(5)**

"Like the rest of you mortals, so weak until you have your mind set on a foolish goal." Raksha said and kicked Po in the face, sending him back to the ground as he tried to get up.

Raksha tried to punch Po again but the panda grabbed his fist, throwing him backwards and getting back up. Raksha drew his sword, the panda doing so as well.

The demon looked at his blade. "Do you see this sword? This is the same blade that slayed your friend. Now it will slay you as well!"

"Don't bet on it." Po said, smiling.

Raksha jumped into the air, doing a flip and slashing at the panda, Po rolling out of the way from the attack. Po slashed back at Raksha, the demon blocking his attacks. Raksha kicked Po backwards and made a slash to cut off Po's head, but the panda dodged it and cut Raksha's leg, the demon growling in pain.

"You will pay for that, panda." Raksha said, charging forward.

His sword was blocked by Po, but he then spun in a circle and cut Po's back, the panda yelping in pain. Po overcame the pain and kicked Raksha in the face, disorienting him. He then jumped into the air descended towards Raksha, sending a powerful punch his way.

Po punched Raksha in the face, blood shooting out of the demon's mouth as he fell to the ground. Po sheathed his sword and went into a stance, now ready to use Kung Fu over his sword. Raksha struggled up and swung at Po, the panda dodging his blade and punching Raksha in the face three times, finishing with an uppercut punch that sent him back to the ground.

Raksha roared and punched the ground in anger, getting back up and attacking the panda again. Po grabbed his arm and squeezed it, making the demon drop the sword. He then hit him with his stomach fat, sending the demon rolling back to the ground.

Raksha, even more enraged by the crude tactic, roared and picked up his sword again; slashing at Po with all the anger he had left. Po dodged each of his attacks, actually enjoying the fight against him.

"You will die, Dragon Warrior!" Raksha yelled. "I will not be humiliated by some fat panda!"

Po stopped and hit Raksha with a double kick, sending him back to the ground yet again. Po went into his stance, as he prepared for another attack.

He was the Dragon Warrior. Protector of China. Defender of the Innocent. And the main tool of ass-kicking.

Raksha got up, drawing a dagger and picking up his sword, now wielding two weapons. He charged forward with them both at the ready. He slashed at Po with his sword, then his dagger. Po grabbed Raksha's arm holding his sword to find that he should have subdued them both.

The demon stabbed Po in the shoulder with the dagger, making the panda yell in pain and stagger backwards. Raksha grinned, now knowing that the panda could not use his right arm.

"The tide has changed, Dragon Warrior." Raksha taunted.

Po shook his head. "I wouldn't be too sure, Raksha. I've been kicking your ass this entire time; I'm sure I could do it with both hands tied behind my back even."

Raksha snarled and charged forward again, Po blocking his attack with only one arm. The panda then knocked the dagger out of Raksha's hand and punched him in the face, sending him backwards. He then hit Raksha again and again with punches, pushing the demon backwards.

The panda jumped into the air and made an aerial roundhouse kick, just as Mitch had taught him, hitting Raksha in the face and sending him down to the ground. He smiled in triumph and looked down at the defeated demon.

"What are you?" Raksha asked.

"Buddy, I am the Dragon Warrior." Po said.

Raksha growled. "No, you are just a big fat panda who got the title, nothing more."

He got up and slashed at Po again, only to have the sword knocked out of his hands and leaving him defenseless besides his fists.

"I will not be defeated!" Raksha roared. "I had everything! The Imperial City was taken over, Inferno was on our side, I had a strong army! NO!"

He sent a punch Po's way, the panda grabbing his index finger with his own index and thumb. The middle, ring, and pinkie were above his hand, ready to finish Raksha.

The demon gasped. "The Chao May Finger Hold! Even you weren't taught that!" Raksha said, beginning to shake.

Po smiled. "No, but I found it as I was skimming the secret scrolls."

Raksha's eyes widened, knowing this was the end.

Po tapped Raksha's hand with the three fingers, saying one word; "Skadoosh".

Raksha exploded, bits of flesh hitting Po. The panda wiped himself off, shocked by the move. Even he had not thought that it was that powerful. He looked up and saw chunks of Raksha's meat falling, the panda covering his head to make sure that none hit him, smiling to himself.

The battle was won.

* * *

><p>Po walked back onto the field of battle, finding it littered with demon and Imperial dead. He went to Tigress and hugged her, the two staying that way for many minutes. He broke the hug and looked around, finding that all Kung Fu warriors had survived.<p>

The Imperial Army was not so lucky however. They lost three fourths of their men, but they killed all of the three thousand demons. It was a three on one…and good had triumphed.

Po walked through the dead solemnly, and stopped to see a familiar face. Captain Monroe was on the ground, one arrow piercing his chest. He died in the charge. He left a wife and two kids.

Po sighed and took a knee beside his body, looking at his face. The captain's face was calm and peaceful. He died for his family and country, and he was proud of it. The panda leaned forward and closed Monroe's eyes with his fingers before getting up. He walked away from the dead, going to a hidden part of the forest where Mitch sat, looking down at his sword.

"Hey," Po said, sitting beside him.

Mitch nodded. "I just can't believe it. It's over; Inferno and the others are gone, and they won't ever be able to come back to China. There won't be any more villains like them I think ever again."

Po nodded. "Perhaps, but we'll be ready. They'll have to go up against me, you, the Furious Five, Nera, Shifu, and soon, even the cubs."

Mitch smiled. "I truly do miss them. How have they been?"

"They've missed you terribly." Po admitted. "It's good that you're back in that sense as well."

Mitch nodded. "And Nera?"

"She has been just as sad as they have been." The panda responded.

"Does she still love me?" Mitch asked.

Po smiled and nodded. "Come on, they'd like to see you again."

Po got up and helped Mitch up as well, the two walking out of the woods and finding the Kung Fu warriors. When they saw them approaching, they ran towards Mitch and tackled him.

"You're alive Mitch!" Monkey exclaimed. "We're so glad that you're not…you know, dead anymore!"

The group laughed, eventually getting off of Mitch and helping him up. Nera walked up to him smiling.

Mitch smiled back at her. "Hey Nera-"

She embraced him and then kissed him, getting Monkey and Mantis to whistle and chuckle. She then broke the kiss and looked into her husband's eyes.

"I've missed you." Nera said.

Mitch smiled. "I've missed you too."

Meanwhile, Po was hugging Tigress. The feline broke the hug and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm so proud of you, Po." Tigress said.

"Thank you. I just can't believe it though. I beat them all; the exes, the bandit army, Raksha, Inferno, all of these powerful villains. I should have died so many times before." Po said.

Tigress hugged him, laughing. "You truly did fight against the world."

The two laughed, enjoying the feeling of peace once again.

China was saved, and it would never be in such peril as it was then. The Kung Fu warriors lived on, protecting it still from any foe that dared to challenge them. You may be wondering how these are such accurate accounts of these stories. That is because I was there. I was the seventh evil exe; I defeated my brother twice, befriended and fought alongside the Dragon Warrior, battled the demons, and protected China just as he did. The Dragon Warrior was the greatest warrior to ever be known, however. He is remembered for what he did for his country and family, and I certainly will never forget him. I conclude this story with one message; when evil rises; good will always rise up to stop it.

**The End**

**A/N: And that concludes Po Pilgrim! Thank you all so much for following and reviewing this story! Don't go anywhere! I still have plenty of awesome stories for you all to enjoy! Harassing The Tiger serves as a romantic and comical story, The Love Wars tells of a battle between Po and Mitch for Tigress, The Cast Speaks lets YOU ask questions to the cast for them to answer them, Live For The Release puts the KFP cast as actors to the movies as they try to survive assassination attempts for the release of KFP3, Race For The Feline tells of Po and Mitchicus racing to save Tigress (though the two will not ally with one another if they meet), and Apocalypse Now puts KFP in the 1960's as Po and Mitch journey into the Vietnam War! These are all that are already in production or are about to be made, and I have plenty of more ideas for even more stories! Thank you all for following, and please continue to follow my stories just as you have for this one! Apocalypse Now will be released VERY soon, including guns, helicopters, napalm, Po, Kung Fu, jungles and more all into one! What's more awesome than that? AN will be my next big project, since Po Pilgrim was my big project until I finished it now. That will be updated hopefully every week, so you'll never have to wait long! Thanks again for everything you guys, you are the best! Please review, share, comment, and as always, please, no flames!**


End file.
